


Send to All

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Magic, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 78,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Xander's mind has been taken over by Arabella, a witch from Willows Wicca group, and he has sent a text message to all the contacts in Buffy's cell phone. Buffy has no idea what he's done and neither has Xander. Now, the message is not necessarily suggestive, but it will depend on who reads it, and some could take it totally the wrong way! Let the fun commence!This was a story of short chapters I originally posted on a daily basis, so I've decided to keep it that way. It's a totally off Canon, Alternate Reality fic, which is mainly unbetaed. Any mistakes are my own.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Xander

[](https://imgur.com/zx3i9lq)

**Xander**

“Hmm, bored.” Xander said to himself, throwing some chips in his mouth as he watched the girls dancing from their table across the Bronze.

They hadn’t asked him to dance this time. He wondered if it may have been the cord of cheesy fries he’d pulled from his mouth as they’d asked, plus talking with his mouth full, the greasy strings falling over his lips as he spluttered back at them.

The girls had uttered, "Eww" and walked away, shooting him a look of sisterly distain. They loved him, he knew that, but he guessed he was acting pretty gross this time.

He was used to that look, being their only male friend, but he was also pretty sure the Buffster was teasing him again.

She’d apologised for that time when she’d all but dry humped him on the dance floor, but he could barely look her in the eye when she asked him to dance nowadays, feeling it was probably better to avoid it altogether.

Adjusting himself, he remembered the moment when she’d almost had him cum in his pants right there in front of Willow and all of the people in the Bronze. There in the dark, the girl he’d wanted _forever_ really _saw_ him for once and he’d basked as she ground her hips and shoulders against him as she danced.

Gulping, he took in the vision that was Buffy dancing again, forcing himself to look away as she dipped and shook her body to the fast paced music, her red halter-neck top loosening around her breasts and giving him a view of their rounded and supple edges.

He spied her phone laying on the table before him. It was all too tempting to flick through and take a look at something personal to her. She was in a world of her own, arms above her head, pert breasts bouncing as she swayed her hips.

Think of anything. Think of Demi Moore in striptease. No, Cordelia in Striptease! Now that was a good thought! Uh, that’s of the bad! Uh, uh, yes! Think of mom, chilli fries and pizza!” He gave a smug grin and relaxed a little as his hard prick abated slightly.

Brilliant, he felt like now he could actually stand without anyone in the room gazing at his tented jeans. He edged Buffy’s cell phone towards him with a slight flick of his finger, watching the girls obliviously dancing as he did so, glad they didn't notice, he looked guilty and he knew it.

Someone spoke loudly behind him and he flinched with a huge grin ready, thinking he’d been caught out. He’d even prepared a speech in his mind to tell ‘said’ person why he had Buffy’s phone in front of him.When he realised he didn’t know them, and they didn’t know Buffy, so his anxiety diminished.

His eyes flicked up and he grinned when the two girls rushed back towards him, giggling and flushed as they took a long drink. It was hot and humid in the club and it made him feel a little light headed as he watched the two suck from their straws.

Down boy.

“Gotta got to the ladies room.” Buffy said as her luscious glossed lips moved back to suck on the straw, greedily gulping down more diet coke.

“Oh, me too!” Willow said, rushing after her friend.

Xander looked to the ceiling, “Please god help me!” His cock twitched again. He had to get a grip on this fixation with his best friends, it was killing him.

The buxom blonde witch took her chance and stalked towards the dark haired boy with the floppy hair, her huge breasts pushed up in the tightest black dress, her eyes low as she stalked her prey, knowing she looked gorgeous. The way he was looking at his blonde friend told her he was the right one to approach.

“Hi, big boy.” She said with a sultry wink of her eye, her black lashes fluttering over an indigo blue peeper.

“I saw you here sitting alone and I just _had_ to come over to talk to you.” She caressed his lower lip with a sharp black painted nail.

Xander couldn’t say anything to the stunning girl. She was his every dream come true, he was dumbfounded and glued to his seat.

“I couldn’t help but come over to do this!” She moved her finger from his lip and placed it between his eyebrows.

Xander wasn’t sure what had happened but her felt a mammoth shock from the girl’s finger rock his body to the core.

No-one else in the club noticed the small blue flash on his forehead and if they did, they’d have to look twice to check, by which time it was gone.

Xander’s mind seemed to clear and he lifted Buffy’s small silver cell phone into his large hand.

He flipped the phone open and began to send a text message, his silver glowing eyes keeping watch on the door to the bathroom as he entered a message.

_‘I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed you and I were slaying demons naked. What do you think that means? All my love, Buffy.'_

With clunky fingers, he manoeuvred his chunky fingers over the buttons and clicked the option, Send to All, on Buffy’s cell, that one action sending the message to everyone she had in her cell contacts.

Minutes later, he woke, feeling groggy with his head in his hands on the table before him.

All was as it was, and Buffy’s cell was exactly where she'd left it.


	2. Arabella

The Witch walked away, satisfied she had done what she came to do. She’d hated it when Willow had joined the Wicca group. Stuck up, stupid, witchy red head, she thought to herself.

The group had dispersed once Willow and Tara had left, they were like a pair of pied pipering gargoyles who’d ruined her life. They’d left and the others followed, well, they didn’t follow them, so perhaps less pied pipery and a more, lets join anything other than Arabella’s Wicca group, sisterhood. She’d needed that group for her application to do her Master’s Degree in Mythology & Occultism at Harvard and thought her group introduction was great that day.

She replayed it in her head:

"We come together, daughters of Gaia, sisters to the moon, we walk with the darkness, the wolf at our side through the waterfall of power to the blackest heart of eternity.”

That was insanely good wasn’t it?

Arabella had caught the tail end of a conversation in the hall when the group left at the end of the meeting, some almost running away in their desperation to escape.

“Hey Will, how’d the Wicca group go?”

Willow had pouted.

"So not stellar, huh?" Her blonde friend commiserated.

"Talk, all talk. Blah, blah, Gaia, blah, blah, moon, life force power thingy. You know, after a couple of sessions I was hoping we would get into something real but..."

"No actual witches in your witch group?"

"No, bunch of wanna blessed be's." Willow had said, causing Arabella to almost have a conniption in the lobby. She’d give them wanna blessed be's! She was the one with the real power! The power that made that boy send a message to all of Buffy’s friends.

He’d blame Willow and in turn, she’d blame him, he wouldn’t remember what he’d done and then her friends would all turn against her.

She rubbed her hands together with an evil smirk. They’d rue the day they ever crossed her. Those little bitches had ruined her life and they were going to pay, and the one who mentioned the bake sale was going to be next!


	3. Marco at the Expresso Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the origional characters, I loved writing Marco.

Marco’s wife stormed into the kitchen at the coffee stop, "Who is this Buffy?" she demanded, pointing to his phone, which was ancient but still had the modern wonder of text messages.

Marco shrugged, "Sweet Bella, I have no clue who this girl is!" He cried,  gesticulating wildly. "She wants to take me on a sleigh ride with no clothes on! I don't know what this girls a' thinking, it is summer, and the snow won’t come for many, many months!"

"I kill you, Marco!" His wife picked up a baking spatula and began to chase the poor man around the kitchen with a jealous look in her eye, babbling Italian obscenities at him as she slapped him.

In truth, Buffy had taken his number so she could order her morning coffee ahead when she was late for college and Marco was a nice man who did anything to keep his customers happy.

Marco knew Buffy was a little beauty, and he always gave her a little extra shot of expresso on the house when she came in because she always looked so tired, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen her when she hadn’t yawned and given him a beaming smile as she threw back her free expresso.

That would have to stop.

He was sixty years old and this girl obviously had a crush on him, plus he was afraid his wife may cut off his balls if he ever spoke to her again!

"My Bella, please, please! Enough with the hitting!" He shrieked as their Barista tried to intervene and separate the two, risking a whooping with the spatula himself.

Marco's wife stood tapping her foot angrily as he replied to the text, his chunky thumbs having to correct mistakes as his wife gave him the evil eye.

_"Ciao, Buffy, I have to tell you I am very sorry, but will be unable to serve you coffee no more or come for a ride in the snow with you, my wife, she wouldn't like it, kindest regards, Marco."_

...

Buffy snorted as she woke after the late night at the bronze followed by a few hours of patrolling before bed.

Her phone beeped again and she pushed her hand out from under the covers in irritation.

She looked at the time and then clicked down to read the message.

“Weirdsville." She thought out loud, before thumping her head back onto her pillow, fluffing it a bit with her hands and turning it to the cool side.

She was almost asleep when the phone beeped again. Ignoring it she drifted off again.


	4. Giles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG, what would Giles think of such a message?

Giles woke with a stinker of a hangover. What with a skin full of whiskey down the hatch last night, he wasn’t really sure if he could see properly, let alone function at six AM in the morning.

He’d woken with a thirst rivalling those who walked the Mojave Desert, and softly thudded downstairs in search of liquid sustenance in any form. He stood in the kitchen and attempted to see the message on his phone by squinting with one eye, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand before switching and massaging the back of his neck.

Dressed in only a white dress shirt, light blue cotton boxers, socks and suspenders he moved into better light near the window out front, staring at the Moroccan style fountain in the courtyard. His alcohol addled brain wasn’t yet quite with the programme and he found himself staring at the water pouring over the rim out front, mesmerised by it for a few minutes.

“Hmm, oh, yes.” He muttered, wandering around the lounge, searching for his glasses with the phone in his hand. Eventually, he found his glasses in the ice bucket and quickly fished them out, putting the phone down and looking for a cloth to clean the sodden spectacles.

“Tea.” He said out loud, as he finished cleaning his glasses, “Slightly better.” He agreed with himself as he placed them on his nose and clicked the kettle on.

He cricked his neck as he sat in the easy chair with a sigh with his carefully prepared cuppa.

“Mmm, this is nice. Peaceful. No post-pubescent teens turning up to the house at ridiculous hours to ask stupid questions and stink the house out with pepperoni!” He spoke out loud, to none other than himself, still a little inebriated.

He drifted off and awoke from his own snore with a start, his hand dropping hot tea on his leg. He jumped up with a shout. “Bugger!" and brushed the hot liquid from his leg with his fingers, worried that he’d given himself second degree burns when his leg became inflamed.

His phone beeped again, reminding him a message was still awaiting his attention. “Oh, for god’s sake! Will I ever have any peace!” He muttered as he wiped his fingers on his shirt and picked up the phone.

He read the message before him, his brow furrowing as he did so. “Naked? All my l…” He gasped, almost dropping the phone into his tea in the process.

He felt bile move up into his throat like liquid anger. This was a message from _his_ slayer and she was almost like a daughter to him!

He attempted to make his mind up on how he would reply, his gut instinct was to call her and give her a severe telling off, but he calmed himself, guessing there was a reason for this strange scenario.

Buffy didn’t usually drink alcohol, but he guessed perhaps she may have made a mistake and the demon drink had gotten the better of her, as it had him, many a time.

His fingers flittered over the keys as he replied.

_Buffy, I think it means you have spent too much time sleeping and not enough time slaying and following your vocation._

_I feel we need to have a training session immediately to work on your focus._

_I must say, I feel it may be waning in light of what you’ve told me._

_I’ll meet you at the Magic Box at 3pm, Giles._

He would never mention this again, and shook his head in annoyance as he finished his tea.


	5. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, who will be next? I'll let you see for yourself.  
> It's like a game of Russian Roulette.

At six forty-five Buffy’s eyes flickered from a deep REM sleep, drifting into a lighter sleep. Her phone had beeped again, disturbing her and pulling her into the weightless slumber which made her toes tingle, where she was just at the edge of consciousness.

She brushed her ankles together absently and pulled the cover over her head.

**Harmony**

Harmony, wiped the blood from her lips as she felt the heartbeat of the large built blonde below her begin to wain.

“Call me Trixie Firecracker!” She said through her fangs and he begged her to stop.

Her vampiric hearing picked up the message before it arrived. That little beep. Be. be. be. beep had distracted her away from her prey. Her girl-power message ringtone belted around the cave  and Who do think you are by the Spice Girls, made her feel like the cheerleader she once was.

She was important! She was powerful, she was beautiful and she didn’t need anyone to complete her! But, she was also deadly, and alone.

“Blondie bear!” She exclaimed, hoping the message was from her ex, but flipping it open and pouting in disappointment when she saw Buffy’s name come up in black on the green screen. Harmony forgot they'd had each other’s numbers since high school.

She was disappointed but she hadn’t really expected it to be Spike. Spike was a technophobe, he’d told her he didn’t want her anymore when Droodzilla came back that time and he’d decided he wanted the Slayer and not her pretty, pert arse or even Dru’s by the end of that night.

The urge to kill Buffy was so very strong, but she'd still been left confused, still unclear who it was Spike really wanted, but kidnapping Buffy’s kid sister had been so very satisfying, even if those idiot minions hadn’t done her bidding.

There had been many nights of regret after she threw Spike out on his sexy ass when he’d come back to her that one time when he was starving, she so wished she hadn’t drawn out that stake from their bedclothes, but the book had told her she didn't need to take his crap anymore, she didn't need to be the woman he shagged when he had no one else.  She did find the look on his face funny at the time but, actually it wasn’t so funny when he’d left her on her own, again.

As a vamp, she could shop, kill, go the mall, kill, come home with a big hunky man and kill again but no-one could make her feel like Spike had. He was the best she’d ever had. He was like no other addiction on the planet, even compared to blood. Oh, lord, the way he gave her that look even before he touched her, it was like nothing else she’d ever experienced, human or vamp.

She forgot the message on her cell and began getting herself off as she thought of Spike’s taut chest and stomach, god, the way he fucked her, took her, fisting her blonde hair as he ravaged her, he was the very best.

Once she’d cum on her fingers, she beat down the memory of being called Buffy when _he_ came, it was only once, or maybe twice she lied to herself.

The dead man lay next to the bed on the floor as she picked up the phone, her face confused as she read the message.

A feeling of fluttering elation rose in her stomach once she’d read the message. She rose from the bed and grasped her designer shoes, rushing to grab her stolen Karen Millen dress.

Her un-dead heart almost began beating again as she declared, “Oh, my, god! I could be a Lesbian! I could slay my own kind! Buffy wants me and that’s all that matters!”


	6. Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, the thinking here is these first chapters are based on those who may be either an early riser or just off to bed.  
> This definitely won’t be the only Spike chapter, but I didn't want to keep you in suspense too long! If you're a Spuffy fan, this is the one you've been waiting for...

Spike took a swig of his bourbon and lazed with one leg swung over the side of the easy chair in the crypt, his scuffed black boot swinging in his usually antsy way.

He was bored, and booze and telly were his only faithful companions these days. A blonde with hair of spun gold and bronzed skin, shook her breasts in a white bikini and whipped her hair over her shoulder in the TV ad. She licked her pink, glossed and pouting lips before she uttered, "Because I’m worth it."

“Bloody right you are love!” He muttered out loud. His eyes glazed over as the woman on the screen morphed to his arch enemy in his mind’s eye.

He couldn’t work out why he’d become so fixated on the chit.

Okay so he’d been ‘helping’ but that was more out of boredom, and also because he wanted to study her every move. That excuse had transformed into wanting to watch her luscious arse as she kicked his, well, and also to watch any part of her body he could while she wasn’t looking his way. He just couldn’t get enough of scrutinising her, and his whole body shivered at the very thought of her straddling him as she held a stake to his heart. He wondered how far he’d have to push her to make her do _that_ again.

“Alright, alright, pipe down mate” He said to himself, as the demon clawed his belly searching for a way to escape, to get out and kill the slip of a girl who was the bane of his existence. Fuck, he wanted to kill her so badly. She was all around him, laughing at him, tempting him like a small blonde nymphet intent on dusting him with her scent and presence alone.

He'd tried to push her away, god knows he'd tried, but little tinker-bell sized Buffy’s danced around him. They bloody taunted him, making him hard and pushing him to his limits of restraint, so much so he neither knew if he was cumming or going.

He lifted the tiny thong he'd stolen from her house and inhaled her scent “Grrrr! Bleedin''ell!” he yelled, with intense frustration.

His mind wandered to his former. He couldn’t say much about Harmony, she wasn’t one for an intellectual conversation, but she scratched an itch and he could be buried in her balls deep now if he hadn’t driven the stupid bint away. He chuckled to himself, even Harm had her limits, who’d a thought it?

“Alright!” he said rubbing his hands together as he heard some eerie music begin. “Late night Hammer Horror marathon.” He said cheerfully, his mind momentarily taken off the blonde Slayer. “Wot d’ya know? Bleedin’ yanks do actually know what good telly is!” He walked towards the fridge, taking out a jar of pig’s blood, pouring himself a glass, before grabbing a packet of Weetabix to crumble into it. He’d managed to pinch some from the seven eleven, always tasted better when it was knicked.

He screwed the top on the jar and placed it back in the fridge with the pack of Weetabix clutched between his teeth and a glass in the other. He picked his cell up absently as it beeped.

The bossy chit had insisted he be contactable if he was helping, so she’d given him the cell. No one ever really contacted him so he’d sort of forgotten he had it. Seeing Buffy’s name come up on the screen he flipped his finger to the read button.

Spike dropped the whole glass of blood to the floor with a tinkling crash, he spat out the packet of Weetabix he had clenched between his teeth and yelled, "Fuckin’ hell!!"

“Oh Bollocks!” he said as he recovered slightly from the shock and looked down at his blood drenched boots and jeans.


	7. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is another I'd been waiting to write. Again, as with Spike, we will hear from Angel again as we proceed. This story is Spuffy centric, and whatever Angel thinks, this will remain so.  
> I wonder who's next on the wheel of fortune? 
> 
> I am transferring these chapters over from EF, so I will continue to post until I get too tired. I will get them all over here, I promise (Any kudos or reviews might make that a little faster ;) . Thanks for reading.

**Angel**

Angel sat at his desk brooding while reading a book of gothic poetry in a leather bound cover. The green glass lamp beside him cast a low soft glow in the darkness, the only thing visible in the room.

Cordelia and Wes had gone home hours ago and he hadn't yet summoned up any inclination to follow them, and it was at times like this he thought of Buffy and the nights he'd spent watching her sleep from the tree outside her window. It hadn’t seemed strange at the time, well, until that one-time Spike found out about it and called him a stalking wanker. That had pissed him off royally, what with it coming from a bleached vamp pest, who always seemed to be everywhere he went in Sunnydale when he visited, scenting him like a bloodhound.

Distance had always been the only thing stopping him from going to her, risking Angelus and taking her back for his own. But she'd come willingly if he said the right words, he was sure of it. He sighed,  happiness was over rated anyway, wasn’t it?

His cell beeped and he ignored it for a few minutes, in favour of fixing himself a mug of blood.

Then he sat down again, flicking through some jobs Cordy had left on his desk, chuckling a little as he saw a note on one in bright red letters, 'Unpaid, Need new shoes!', Cordy's hint to get the client to pay.

The cell beeped again insistently, and he flicked the phone open, surprised to even hear from Buffy.

Other than the odd apocalypse he rarely had much in the way of conversation from anyone in Sunnydale nowadays.  When he did they always asked if he was evil again, and it was pretty irritating. The fact he hadn't slaughtered them all on sight should make it clear Angelus wasn't driving.

The shock of what he read on the message made him stand bolt upright.

He gulped. "What the...!" He spoke out loud, his dark eyebrows almost meeting his high hairline.

Tempted to call her that moment, he searched for contact, but glancing at his watch he saw it was 4am. Even if she'd patrolled late, from experience, he guessed she'd still be asleep.

He sat back down and placed the phone in front of him, leaning forward on the desk, his hands together as if in silent prayer, fingers interlacing and then releasing as he thought about Buffy.

It took another hour of silent contemplation before he finally decided on his reply.

He picked the phone up and stared at it in his hand putting it down, shaking his head and then picking it up again.

The part of him he'd desperately tried to push away was now fighting to get out. The one whole still adored Buffy, the one who'd loved her since he met the young Slayer and probably always would.

He picked the phone up and tapped out his answer. 

_I'll be there by dark tonight, I think we have a lot to talk about. Angel._

He flipped the phone closed and sat back in his seat, a small smile gracing his lips.


	8. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we've got several replies sent so far, but none from Spike as yet, hmm...  
> We all know how friendships or relationships can be built or ruined by just one drunken text. What will happen when one Slayer texts another, who thought she was the black sheep of the Slayer line?

Faith's cell beeped as she all but threw the guy into the room by the collar of his tee.

"Hey! Go wait in the bedroom like a good little soldier 'K?" She demanded as she glanced at the name above the message. This was less of a question and more of an order.

She hadn’t heard from Buffy recently and it was likely to be bad. This guy could wait, she'd be the best he'd ever had, she knew that and he didn’t quite yet. The guy was kissing her neck.  Well, more like slobbering over her, and she was getting a little pissed with his loving small talk and wandering hands, while her mind was on the blonde Slayer. Sex and Buffy didn’t mix. OK, she just wanted to get straight to the sex, she wanted it, he wanted it, what was the friggin' problem? The problem was, her mind was otherwise occupied. She'd never been one for romantic small talk, there was no need when she had a great rack and the urge to ride them into oblivion - right?

Buffy, big problem.

Men, no problem.

Buffy texting while with men, bigger problem.

Being in LA after all that had happened between her and Buffy, she saw the message as an proffered lifeline to her sister Slayer. Whatever arguments, fights, prison time and betrayals they'd dealt with in the past, she had respect for Buffy and her iron will. She'd never expected she would give her such a run for her money and even she knew it wasn't cool for two Slayers to have to exist alongside each other like they did, but Buffy was The Slayer and, however much she rutted against her, Faith would never be the true chosen one, not unless Buffy was dead, yet again. She wasn’t really sure she wanted that and she'd battled with her feelings on that one, and in an odd moment of sentimentality she put herself in Buffy's shoes.

"Better the devil you know." She uttered to herself as she stared at the message "Rather have you on my side, B."

She desperately wanted to come home into the fold and in an unusual moment of weakness, she text Buffy a reply in jest, hoping it would pave the way. At worst she could blame it on the booze.

_Damn B! Slayer dreams can be a pisser._

_All I gotta say is we would be great! We'd stun 'em with our cute bodies and then dust ‘em._

_We'd be wearing boots, right? Don't want you complainin' of boo boo's!_

_We're Slayers, girlfriend. The Chosen two. Why would we let a man/vamp take all the fun out of it?"_

_Hungry and horny baby! Hungry and horny!_

_Ha ha! B, gotta say this is totally funny! And gotta laugh as I use your own Cali girl words against you._

_Gotta go blondie, I've got a real honey waiting me, gonna ride him till he pops. Think I’ll be naughty nurse!_

_I’m with you B, whenever and wherever you want._

_F._

She flipped her phone shut, trying to damp down the feelings of nausea in her stomach, she wasn't sure if she could cope with any further rejection. There was something about someone contacting you out of the blue that made you think the best of them, she grinned as she headed to the bedroom.

Now, where had that prime piece of ass got to? She left the cryptic ending with Buffy to fathom out, and headed off to give this guy the night of his life.


	9. Buffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing from Buffy doesn't mean its the end of the messages (or that we're anywhere near the end of the story) and we still have lots more characters to get through.

Dawn stormed into Buffy’s room without knocking. She’d seen the message on her cell and decided not to grace it with an answer.

"Buffy! Buffy! Wake up! She said as she ripped the covers back.

Buffy opened her eyes to see her sister standing above her and a cell phone shoved in her face.

"This is just icksville! Why would you even tell me this? This is _so_ not a dream you need tell your kid sister about!"

"Dawn what do you want?!” She moaned and would’ve done anything just to go back to sleep. "What time is it anyway?" She yawned and moved to pull the cover back over her head. Dawn pulled it back again and Buffy was beginning to get mightily pissed by being disturbed. Did nobody know she kept Slayer hours?

"Its 8am and don’t go back to sleep! I want you to tell me why you sent this to me!"

Dawn was her usually stroppy teen self but something in her indignant tone made Buffy sit up and pay attention."What? What are you talking about?" She said rubbing her eyes and moving to pull the covers back over her.

Buffy’s cell beeped three times within the space of thirty seconds and she reached to pick it up from the dresser. The display told her she had ten messages waiting for her to view. "Is there an apocalypse I don't know about? Is it Tuesday? No, no its definitely Saturday, I haven't slept till Tuesday have I?" She questioned her sister.

"Of course it’s still Saturday, and you sent me this last night! Not cool Buffy!" Dawn waved her cell in Buffy’s face again, impatiently.

Buffy carefully took the phone from Dawns hand, by now a little concerned by what she may read. Her eyes widened as she read the message on her phone.

"Were you drunk or something? I'm _so_ gonna tell mom if you were! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to send messages when you're drunk? It’s just weird and not of the good and...."

Buffy interrupted that train of thought. "I wasn't drunk! We were Bronzing and I had diet coke all night!" She insisted, her eyes filled with confusion. "I-I left my phone on the table and danced with Willow, Xander was there...." She stopped to think it out, her mind in a whir. "Here" she said pointing to the time the message was sent "It was sent at eleven! I didn't send _any_ messages last night!" She threw off the covers and began pacing the room in her yummy sushi pyjamas, rubbing her hand through her bed-head hair, a bewildered look shadowing her features. "But no, he wasn't there! I wouldn't put it past him, he's always there, always in the background lurking somewhere! Xander must've gone to the little boy’s room and he must've, must've...There’s no one else who would’ve…." Damn vamp, she thought, no one else would have the out and out audacity to do something like this.

Dawn watched her sister pace the room, looking like someone had walked over her grave. "Who wasn't there Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy said, lost in her thoughts as she read the messages. Oh god Angel! I’m never gonna live this one down. She lifted an eyebrow as she read Faith’s reply but decided she’d have to deal with the fallout later. Now wasn’t the time to worry about people’s reactions, this was a time for action, to find who did this and give them an ass whooping they’d never forget.

"I said who wasn't there?"

Buffy turned with a look of distain written across her face before blurting angrily, "Spike!"

….

She scanned the replies on her cell as she hastily got dressed. It didn't take a genius to work out the same message had been sent to everyone she knew. Luckily her mom didn't own a cell phone so that was one saving grace. She hardly had time to take in the replies as her anger bubbled furiously below the surface, barely contained.

It didn’t take long before she was dressed and storming like a crusading warrior towards Spikes crypt, booted heels clacking ninety to the dozen. She’d show the meddling vamp who was 'bloody' funny, she'd been waiting for a reason to stake him for months. He thought she didn’t see him leering over her body and giving her suggestive looks. The trouble was, he was far too tempting.  Those unbelievably blue eyes, pink, slightly pouting lips, the face of an angel and a perfectly sculpted body.  His tongue licked his lips or curled behind his teeth at every given opportunity, and once she'd seen it, she could never un-see it. Undoubtedly, Spike was a deadly predator, flawlessly designed to draw in his prey and she could so easily succumb to his erotic suggestion if she couldn’t keep her distance. She wasn’t immune to him and she tried her very best to disguise her body's responses from him. She knew he could smell her arousal every time she was near him and it was worse when they fought, the more she kicked his perfect butt, the hotter she got. She blushed as she thought of that time she'd almost throbbed when he got in a lucky leg sweep and pulled her down to straddle his lap, sitting right on his, his, his, thing. God help her, she couldn't even say it in her own head but she remembered how long and hard it felt through his jeans and her lace panties. Her stomach clenched as her heart rate increased. With the slightest bit more friction she knew she would’ve cum on his jeans. Her cheeks burned as she replayed it in her mind.

"Stupid, sexy vampire...” She muttered.

Her phone beeped again as she reached Sunnydale Cemetery, determined to wipe that knowing smirk from his face.

She became more and more angry with herself for feeling anything at all for him.

Her pace slowed as she stared at the message.

It was from Spike, and it stopped her in her tracks.


	10. Joyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever accidentally sent a text message to a landline number? No? Well this is what happens (in the UK at least.)

Joyce rushed in to the gallery, she was already a little flustered as she was running late. Buffy hadn't been very quiet when she came in at one AM and Joyce had woken but wasn't able to get back to sleep afterwards.

Then there was that incessant beeping from about four AM, onwards. Buffy’s cell must've been running out of battery. She'd be sure to have a word with her later about being respectful of others. She thought she was past that with her eldest, she seemed so grown up in some ways and childlike in others. Parenthood never ends does it?

The gallery telephone began to make an odd shrill chirping ring and Joyce rushed to it, attempting to save her poor, tired head from any further punishment.

A strange robotic voice, reminiscent of Dr Stephen Hawking, told her she had a message from Buffy. She frowned, that was weird. She pressed number one on the landline phone, as the voice requested and listened to the message.

Joyce didn't often really lose her temper but as the stilted voice relayed the details over the phone her colleagues used at work, she felt hard to keep herself contained. Her face was flushed red and her hands were shaking as she put down the receiver. How could she? What is this some sort of schoolgirl prank? Anyone here could've picked that message up, Joyce thought, irate as she picked up the phone to make a call.

The home phone rang and rang with no answer. It clicked into answer phone mode and she heard her own voice politely requesting she leave a message for the Summers residents.

"Buffy Anne Summers! I do not know how or why you left that message for me at work but I am so angry I could spit! I don't think I need to tell you we'll be having a talk about this later young lady!"

Joyce was always polite on the telephone but this time she didn't say 'goodbye' or 'have a nice day' she just slammed the phone down.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to have kids must be crazy!


	11. Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so we're back to Spike, as I've evilly kept his reply from you.

Spike had barely mopped up most of the blood before he was pacing up and down the crypt, leaving bloody footprints in his wake and cursing himself for being so clumsy.

Usually so dexterous and quick witted, he couldn’t believe her message had caused him to lose his grip on the glass. His mind was racing. He'd reread the message a hundred different times, each time a different scenario playing over in his mind. The main one involved Buffy slaying demons naked by herself was him, catching a flash of her perfect pink flower, or if he was lucky her small rosebud, perky breasts and nipples rock hard in the cold night air as she sent another demon flying with a scissor kick, or, his personal favourite, a roundhouse kick. God, she’d be wearing those little high heeled ankle boots, hair flowing wild and her lips would be full and glossed.

He wasn’t one to shy away from nakedness or from demons or other vamps, but he was concerned the scenario may prove to have complications for him. He wasn’t too fond of the thought of his tackle blowing free in the wind for any bugger to chop off with any sharp implement they had handy, and it would be hard to fight with one hand covering your bollocks, he knew this, not impossible but also not ideal.

Another situation could be the two warriors fighting one on one. It wasn’t quite fair that Buffy would have the upper hand as she had no crown jewels or dangly bits to protect. He didn’t kid himself, she always had the edge anyway, always dominating their fights just that little bit more than him.

His combat experience was always pushed to the limits when they fought and she was glorious when she had the advantage, an avenging angel. He liked those times, as more often than not, she’d take him down. He’d be on the floor with her above him, her lips in a sneering grimace, her body giving her away as the fragrant aroma of her arousal met his nostrils. Of course his sense of smell may be affected if she’d punched him the nose yet again. On those occasions he’d just listen to her heart beat and look for signs of pupil dilation in those engaging greens of hers.

He’d memorised every slight change in the pigmentation of her irises, they looked like a star filled galaxy if he caught them glinting in the right way, beautiful, stunning. God he was such a wanker. And she hadn’t staked him yet, what was that about? They’d been at each other’s throats for years!

Fuck, he just knew something she didn’t. She liked him being around, chit just wouldn’t admit it to herself, but that meant he had to play this cool, not go running to her like a simpering lap dog, tail wagging and eager faced. He was William the bloody after all, although this didn't stop him getting the urge to run to her and beg her to re-enact the dream or drop to his knees before her and worship her. The message made him want to declare his undying love for her with flowers and candles and all that bollocks. His answer was simple when he thought about it.

He typed out the text, non-specific and for once controlled, the type of answer which wouldn’t piss her off too much, hopefully. He really didn’t mean that, he usually lived to piss her off but it wouldn’t get him much more than a punch in the nose and certainly not into her life or her bed. It was time for a tactical change.

His message flew off into the ether as he pressed the send button.

_What do you want it to mean, pet?_

He wasn’t saying he wanted her, necessarily, his message remained non-committal, leaving the ball in her court.

Little did he know, the Slayer was out for his blood and the message may well have saved his hide, this time.


	12. Anya

Anya thought about her reply to Buffy’s message as she was on her knees on the bed sucking Xander’s cock.

He was still currently asleep, but one part appeared to be an early riser at least and she hoped to coax him out of that to give her orgasms. Well, that and her need to stake her claim on him again. She’d allowed him to go out with his two friends for a besties catch up last night. This left her lonely and horny at home but the relationship book she was reading said it was good to spend some time apart and undertake separate pursuits. She was happy as long as Xander's pursuits didn’t include flirting with other women or, god forbid, giving them orgasms! She was a little surprised by the message but she’d often wondered what the cute blonde would be like in bed, imagining the lithe girl as possibly quite the contortionist. Hell, she’d thought about all of the Scooby’s in that way at one time or another and Spike, oh yeah, she’d thought about hitting that many a time, once or twice when Xander wasn’t home as she gave herself alone orgasms. Spike was a hottie, no mistaking that.

Still, she preferred her big and beefy Xander, he was far cuter to watch while he was digging and doing manly stuff, his bare chest soaked with clean sweet smelling man sweat, mmm.

Back to the task in hand, she swept her tongue over her man's bulbous tip and cupped his balls. He’d begun to rouse and pump himself into her hand, yep, orgasms should definitely follow shortly.

She was flattered to be thought of like this by Buffy and was a one-man woman, mainly, but a little added spice to their sex life could keep things interesting. It wasn't the first time she'd been with a woman, she was over a thousand years old after all, it was just she currently preferred her large, brawny boyfriend. After all the work she’d put in with him to make sure he knew the right ways to get her off she wasn’t looking to have to train someone else so soon. She thought it was cute that Buffy had called sex, slaying naked. People came out with the strangest terms. She always thought giving each other orgasms was the best way to describe it, it got right to the point, and could never understand why people looked at her like she had two heads when she mentioned it.

She’d already sent her reply before she’d begun her attempt to wake her boyfriend.

_‘I feel we could easily give each other orgasms, therefore it would be a mutually satisfying conclusion Buffy. I will come to your house this evening to discuss the terms of this arrangement. I don't mind Xander watching as long as you understand he is mine.  I may let you play with him._

_Anya’_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy’s eyes rolled as she saw the reply message from Anya.

She couldn’t help but stop to read it as she decided what to do next.

Her eyebrows drew together as she said out a loud, “Eww.” and she slammed the cell shut, her eyes could not un-read the message, and she felt a little sickened by Anya’s invitation. She was more disturbed as she knew she’d have to face Anya shortly when she went to see Xander and question him on the occurrences of last night.

Having though about it some more, she couldn’t be sure it was Spike who sent the message, if it were, he’d be singing it from the rooftops, not answering in a cryptic manner. It didn’t take him totally out of the frame but she currently had bigger fish to fry.

Her latest thought was it could be magic, someone had sent the message via a spell. But who? It couldn’t be Xander, her friend just wouldn’t do something like that, would he?


	13. Tara

**Tara**

Tara rose early that morning and went for a walk to contemplate the message Buffy had sent. She sort of guessed it may not have been for her, but the shy girl found it kind of flattering receiving any sort of attention from a gorgeous woman. 

Buffy was a hero, her hero, she supposed. Strong, capable, beautiful _and_ a woman. Although Tara only had eyes for Willow, she could appreciate a pretty girl and keep her mouth shut about it, unlike her girlfriend who had made her feel jealous that time she’d made that comment about Warren’s robot girlfriend. She would never make her precious love feel that way. If her true love only could realise how much she basked below her Willow tree, how her eyes would never stray, she appreciated what she had.

Willow knew Tara loved her but she had a habit of allowing herself to feel superior. Tara’s knew her skills as a witch were on Parr with her girlfriends but she let Willow take the limelight, it was where her amazing red-head was happiest but she worried she needed to be reigned in sometimes, she used too much magic.

Thinking for a long while, she had a difficult time working out a respectful and sensitive response to Buffy's message. Buffy had done so much for her, and for all the scoobies. She didn't want to repay that generosity by saying the wrong thing when her newfound friend had imparted the contents of a very personal dream to her.

She’d been happy for Willow when she told her she was having a ‘best friends’ night out, encouraging the three to spend rare time together and was happy enough at home reading her magic books and pottering around the dorm. It was nice to have a little alone time, not because she didn’t love being with the gang, but because sometimes it was hard to relax during all the crazy antics and apocalypses which occurred so frequently around them.

Her thoughts strayed back to Buffy and she remembered the time she and Dawn had helped her go up against her family that time, even Spike had helped. She knew she would’ve walked straight out the door and back into the awful existence she’d lived before that if they hadn’t supported her through it, like a crestfallen Cinderella.

Tara liked Spike, she saw the way he looked at Buffy, adoring but also with a hint of the rebel pushing him to tease her at every opportunity, to test her. They were made for each other, even if they couldn’t see it. For someone who had come from her upbringing it was always interesting to watch from the wings, to have her opinion appreciated and to observe such love within the group of friends she was now part of. They appreciated her shyness and her thoughts were valued, as they knew whatever she said was always in their best interests. Spike seemed to value her input too. She was kind to him and in return he gave her a sort of friendship and she valued that friendship from someone who also felt like he was hovering on the periphery of the gang.

Even though he was a Master Vampire, she always thought he'd have her back in a fix, and he liked her too, she could tell from his aura. She just wished Buffy would get her act together and realise what a great guy he was when you looked past his very murky history. OK, he'd always be a vampire with a past, but he'd changed, anyone could see that, or anyone who cared to look. Willow even sort of liked him now and forgave him for trying to bite her that time, and locking her up with Xander when Cordelia fell through the floor.

She felt a little uncomfortable about the whole text message thing, like it may be a joke she wasn’t part of. It was hard to believe that of the three, she didn’t think any of them would hurt her deliberately. She knew what had happened with Willow and Xander in the past and she really doubted he would even do something so nasty to her, Xander had his faults, but he was a good man at heart.

The more she thought about it, the more she thought there was something peculiar going on and took out her cell, flicking her fingers over the keys, stopping, rethinking and then deleting words before starting again.

Finally, her answer was finished and she clicked send.

_‘Buffy, I have the strangest feeling about this. Can you come meet me now at the Expresso Pump? I think someone may be playing games with you, and I think you may need my help, Tara’_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy was almost at her wits end with the texts she’d received. She paced along Sunnydale main street without a clue what to do next. She knew she’d need to see Xander but it was still early and he’d had a fair few of the king of beers before they’d left for home last night, so all she expected at this time of the morning was a few grunts from him and Anya bothering her for sex; if her reply could be anything to go by.

She heard the phone beep again and her whole body tensed, awaiting some awful response or dirty jibe, inhaling and closing her eyes before reading the message.

“Thank god” she said before replying immediately in the affirmative.

Action was underrated, but speaking with someone who might understand her embarrassment, well that was a whole other thing.

She thanked her lucky stars for Tara.


	14. BuffyBot

The bot sprang to life when she felt a vibration in the pocket of her leather jacket. She had spent the last two months on sleep mode in the closet in Buffy’s bedroom.

The gang, as she believed them to be called, thought because she was in shut down mode, she couldn’t hear or see anything, but observed when Buffy looked for her favourite leather skirt within the closet, processing Buffy’s utterances of annoyance as she’d tried to close her robot eyes as she was, in her words, freaking her out.

The bot felt desolate. She was made to be loved and she knew she was meant for Spike but that Buffy’s gay friend Willow had fixed her now.

Her Spike had explained this to her when Willow took pity on him and brought her to visit him one last time, telling her she couldn’t play with the other puppies anymore. Much of what Spike said to her hadn’t computed, but she understood he was from another country and his voice was different to others. She had drawn up a globe from the screen behind her eyes and it had put a flashing red spot on a country called Britain, calculating that this country was 5, 318 miles from California and could've calculated the walking time, if she’d been asked. She understood his visit was to be a secret and she was never to mention it again.

She liked Willow as she spoke to her like she was a real human person and she was gentle, only pulling her move away from Spike when it was time to go to Buffy’s house. Home, she was told. But she still loved Spike, and her lips moved silently. "I’m helpless against you, you fiend, I can’t resist the sinister attraction of your cold and muscular body, I love you’, No, Spike. Never let me go." Her processor told her she must love him and she felt drawn to him, she knew the changes her modification should make her follow commands from her new owner, but Buffy didn’t ever want to play with her like Spike did.

Spike had whispered to her when it was time to leave, “Time to go pet, you must do everything you are asked to do by Buffy, m’ sorry love, you can’t be mine anymore.” He'd been injured, covered in sexy wounds, and she wanted to stay and care for him like her processer told her he must. She detected the salted water that came from his eyes as he turned and told Buffy's gay friend Willow to take her away.

The carpenter had waited outside and her processor told her it was strange that he had repeated himself and said "It wasn’t fair to take a man’s best toy away from him when he was whupped." The carpenter understood, he was Buffy’s best friend, her internal dialogue reminded her that she and Buffy were very pretty.

Since then she had become almost a statue within a house of joyful noise. Her acute hearing took in everything going on around her, and she remained silent. The silence became less bearable when she understood Buffy had gone off to live at the dorms at her college. Her highly knowledgeable and articulate processor told her this was a place of learning and the bot had decided she would very much like to go with her. There was much to learn about this world she found herself in and she wanted to learn her place in it.

Warren had designed the bot to the extreme, even taking the opportunity to clone Buffy’s mobile phone, adding the bots own number into the contacts of Buffy’s cell under BuffyBot. He was amused by the trouble it could cause and he knew he’d be out of town before Spike could catch him, that’s if he even noticed. It was one last indignant flip of the bird for Spike’s audacity, and one in the eye for the Boba Fett debacle. The bot knew everything, it’s just no one had ever thought to ask her. The bot’s RAM was full of information; just no one chose to communicate with her, to allow her impart her extensive knowledge.

She fought against the urge to move, she wasn’t permitted to do anything without a strict command, but she felt she should check her message.

Her processors caused the screen to flip up behind her eyes, showing on one side the pros of undertaking such an act, and the cons listed on the other side. Her memory flicked up in red in the middle of the screen. The cons outweighed the Pro’s. This was a sign for action. Her hand moved to the pocket of her jacket and she took out the cell, and flipped it open to read her message, a wide toothed and fixed smile adorning her lips as she saw the message was from her new owner.

The message was taken in and processed in several different ways before she moved into action and began removing her clothes.

“Must help Buffy slay naked,” She spoke out loud for the first time in months, “I need to help Buffy understand what that means.” She said in a sprightly manner, her green eyes sparkling.

She had a purpose, her new owner needed her and she bounced off down the stairs of Revello drive, her hair swishing from side to side, naked as the day she was created.


	15. Willow

**Willow**

Willow woke and rolled over to find the bed empty. Tara must've gotten up early, she thought as she patted the cold side of her small, single bed. Her stomach rumbled and she hoped Tara brought back coffee and some of those little mini cream cheese bagels she liked.

She’d had an awesome night with her friends and had come back to the dorm, going straight to Tara’s room, it was lucky for them both Tara had a single dorm. It was a little uncomfortable trying to squeeze in the bed together, but usually so nice to wake up wrapped in each other’s arms.

The witch picked up her phone wondering whether Tara may have left her message to say where she'd gone.

"Buffy's awake early." She muttered, her small smile turning into a frown when she read the contents of the message.

Strange, she thought, as she noticed the time the message was sent, it was while they were still out Bronzing last night, and tapped out her reply whilst rubbing her eyes and yawning.

_'This must be a joke Buffy; we were together at the Bronze when you sent this?”_

All that Slayage must have turned her brain to mush.

Naked Slaying? It reminded Willow of that time they got changed together at High School for swimming. That was before the swim team got a little icky. She even stuttered her own answer in her mind, "N-not that I was looking, I had my eyes closed the whole time, not even a peek!" She admitted to herself that it wasn’t true but actually, she’d been curious and although she knew how gorgeous Buffy’s naked body was, thankfully, it didn’t do it for her or she'd have spent the following years trying to avoid looking at her after gym class. She’d realised years ago that her friend was just her friend and however much she admired her heroic status, she didn’t want to do more with her than support her and just be her best friend. It was a privilege.

Tara’s curves turned her on and she adored her softness. She hadn’t really wanted a woman before she’d met her Tara, she'd just had a few lustful thoughts about women in general, but how could she not love the soul of Tara, beautiful inside and out. 

She grinned before waving the phone before her with a sweep and speaking out loud to the inanimate object clutched in her hand.

“You will never know of my thoughts of your nakedness!” She giggled.

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the phone beep loudly.

_“Great Will, I’m glad you think I’m a total freak, nothing new there! :) I’m meeting Tara in five at the EP, be there or be a total moron!”_

Willow could hear her friend almost laughing out loud as she read the message.

She felt a little put out that Buffy had arranged to meet her girlfriend alone, but she also knew Buffy didn't want girls and had a secret crush on Spike, so this sweetened the pill. Buffy had gone to Tara in the past when she needed someone out of the group to talk with, so she didn’t feel _too_ jealous.

Willow was a little concerned about Buffy getting closer to Spike. Buffy had beaten Spike up badly when she realised he’d had the bot made, and she'd been devastated by her actions and had gone to Tara for help, yeah, that time wasn’t so good and she was kind of glad it wasn't her who had to come up with answers for a distraught slayer when she'd stepped over the line, Tara was better at that kind of thing. She knew they fought but apparently this time he took it without question and told her to lay it all on him, it was majorly wiggy. Buffy had been in the cemetery on patrol and had stood and watched her robot self-ride the vamp into oblivion. That had to have been hard, Willow thought, watching yourself do something so intimate with someone you thought was your arch nemesis, especially when it wasn’t really you.

After beating Spike almost to dust, Buffy had called Angel for help with a god called Glory who'd had arrived in Sunnydale, creating havoc and saying her sister was some sort of key? For once Angel had come through for them, and the legal department at Wolfram and Hart had told Glory to withdraw or her financial stakes in every other dimension would be lost into oblivion. Angel had bribed them to do so. Apparently they hated him and this was the easiest way to get rid of him for now. Money and luxury meant more to this hell god than finding some key, well, perhaps until she could re-think and re-group, and Angel had warned that this may not be the end, but Buffy was more than relieved her mom and her little sister were safe, for now. Of course, that hadn't helped when she had time to think about her actions and it all came crashing down on her. One night Willow had come back to the dorm to see Buffy’s head in Tara’s lap, crying her eyes out as she’d admitted she’d gone too far with Spike. She cried that she’d hurt him, she cried that she’d lost control, she even admitted that she loved him, albeit muffled in Tara’s lap. Buffy’s tears seemed to go on forever as Willow watched the scene, her own heart breaking for Buffy as Tara looked to her with tears rolling down her face.

Buffy and Spike had obviously become closer and she’d tried justify her best friend’s actions. She couldn’t, not after that. She knew that having a robot made to look like someone you had a soft spot for or even loved was not of the good, but beating a man, or even vamp you thought you cared about into mush was of the bad.

But at the end of the day, he was a vamp and she was the Slayer, her life was tough and she made spur of the moment decisions, she also had no doubt Spike snarked and compelled her to hit him, he never could keep his mouth shut around the Slayer. It was almost as if he wanted her to hit him.

She couldn't comprehend that Buffy could get over Angel and do it all over again with another vamp, especially after what happened with Jenny Calendar and Giles. Did she even want her friend to be with a vamp again? Gosh, and how would Xander take it?

She grimaced, pushing her thoughts aside as she replied to the message.

_‘OK Buff, we must talk. This is of the major weirdness, even for you!’_


	16. Willy The Snitch

Willy re-read the message countless times with no real inclination as to why she’d messaged him at all. He was flummoxed. Since when were him and the Slayer on such good terms that she told him about her dreams?

It didn't appear that he was in trouble this time, but you never could tell with the slayer, she was damn unpredictable and he wished Spike had never got them to exchange numbers. Shit, and Spike was almost as unpredictable as the Slayer and only marginally less terrifying.

He remembered the time he’d helped Spike kidnap Angel was almost as horrifying as seeing two Slayers come after him in the bar afterwards, and he’d spilled his guts to them instantly, of course he had!

If Buffy wasn't charging into the bar and being heavy handed with him, she was texting him messages at all hours of the day or night when some big bad came to town, wanting to know if he knew anything. Like he wanted to question everyone in the bar? Didn’t she realise there were demons there who were at least fifty percent as dangerous as she and Spike were? That percentage made all the difference!

He’d watched Spike and Buffy curiously over the past year and the two seemed to have gotten closer. The two supposed enemies always had their heads together forming some plan and Spike was shaking the demons down on the Slayers behalf. Not that she wasn't damn good at doing that herself, but he wasn’t sure how she’d got Spike to anything for her at all. Time was, those two were vicious enemies and how Spike didn't get staked was beyond him. He guessed the two fancied each other, and the sniping was a little like one kid annoying another in the playground because they really liked each other, one always ending up crying cause their pigtails got pulled. He wouldn't put it past Spike to pull Buffy’s pigtails, he had a strange sense of humour that one. More likely, Spike wanted to pull her pigtails while fucking hell out of her and taking a pull on that succulent neck, he chuckled as he wiped down the bar top.

He sighed and thought it only polite to respond, he didn't want her in the bar busting his balls and driving good business away.

_'Look, Slayer, I don't want no trouble. If there's something I can do to help, well you just go ahead and tell me. If not, I bid you a polite good day, Willy.'_

He just hoped she wouldn't be too pissed with him, he just could afford to keep replacing the broken furniture.


	17. Spike

He stayed awake as long as he could. He’d never really thought when he’d become a young vamp, too many years ago to count, that tiredness would be an issue. How wrong he’d been.

Buffy still hadn’t replied to his message and he now had a hard on for her that rivalled the Eiffel tower. Pacing the crypt, he ignored the early morning TV, and frustrated about her lack of reply, he’d picked up a candle and decimated it against the wall of the crypt in anger. It had splintered into a thousand pieces and he couldn’t help but compare it to his heart.

How could she be such a bitch? How could she get his motor revving and leave him hanging like this? It wasn’t a joke, he knew she felt something, he just knew it. She’d said many things to him in the past, although, even then, she was always honest and she told it like it was. Buffy only ever lied when she told him she was going to stake him. She never had, he doubted she ever would. Bit that was less of a lie and more of an untruth, if that was possible, especially when her body told him different.

Times had changed, he was more of an asset than a mere pain or adversary and he knew that, and he knew she recognised that, he saw it in her gorgeous green eyes. That one quick glance, that look of trust, followed by a look of hunger. Mmm, that look, she wanted him, she couldn’t deny it.

He knew how much she enjoyed the fight with him at her side, they fought like two sides of the same coin, like David and Goliath. 

His beautiful Buffy was Goliath, a petite, windswept blonde and beautiful imagined giant, with her armour of the chosen one, her javelin of wood in his mind’s eye. And he with his slingshot of enamel and staff of what? Throbbing hardness? He’d take her down he chuckled, knowing he was kidding himself. Spike almost laughed out loud at the ill thought comparison as he tried to compare himself against the one true and respected legend. There was no measure and he knew it. He could never could be a true equal, not with this Slayer.

He’d long ago lost the urge to take her as his third, and anything he said to the contrary was bollocks and he knew it. So did she. He tried not to think of his own bollocks, attempting to push his feelings and his hardened length back down into his pants.

If the Slayer gave him the nod, just that one look which said he could have her, then he would. He’d have her, take her and teach her everything her knew, and he knew a lot. Christ, what he could do to her if she came willingly, he just needed that one opportunity and she would be his, ruined for any other man.

He didn’t kid himself, she would come to him willingly, kicking and screaming maybe, but never of her own accord. 

He could dominate in the bedroom if she wanted, he didn’t think it likely, but he could, and would, be whatever she wanted him to be.

"Mate, you’re countin’ your chickens here." H reminded himself out loud, with an absent leering curl of his tongue behind his teeth as he smirked at the thought.

He was disappointed at how she gave it up so easily to that poor excuse for a human. That waste of space who would never appreciate her for what she was. That Parker git was lucky his mind was focused on Buffy that day he’d found the gem. He couldn't say it hadn't been from the very moment he'd found it. What he wouldn’t have given to drain the little shit, kick his body around the college grounds and bury him beneath the bloody ground where the wet fuckin’ lettuce had pretty much told his Slayer she was absolutely not worthy of his time. His heart hurt at the reminder, he’d seen her face drop like he’d broken her heart. What a wanker. The chit couldn’t understand what she’d done wrong.

“Fuckin’ little ponce.” He said out loud as he clenched and unclenched his fists. It didn’t bear thinking about. Fortunately for Parker, he’d had other things on his mind as he walked in the sun for the first time in almost one hundred years.

Buffy.

He’d wanted to kill her, ravage her, take her for his own, not really sure what he’d wanted that day, but knowing it was nothing like those final fights with the Slayers he'd killed. He'd been so heated, so powerful, so full of desire for her he wasn’t sure he could identify what type of desire that was. Turned out he’d tried to give her the fight of her life, and when he’d jumped into the hole he’d wanted to take her down with him. He’d wanted to do things he couldn’t spell with her, to show her passion, want, need. To make her feel wanted. To fuck her senseless. To make love to her so she wouldn’t ever want another and he’d forever regretted what he’d said that day.

_"So, you let Parker take a poke, eh? Didn't seem like you know each other that well. What did it take to pry apart the Slayer's dimpled knees?’_

_‘Did he play the sensitive lad and get you to seduce him? That's a good trick if the girls thick enough to buy it’_

_‘I wonder what went wrong. Were you too strong? Did you bruise the boy? Come to think of it seems like someone told me that. Who was it? Oh, yeah. Angel."_

She’d tried to disguise the hurt on her face as she battered him. It was that which had made him realise he’d lost. He’d been distracted by her pain.

Later that day, after she'd returned from her walk with Willow and as the inky blackness consumed them both, he’d stood under the tree outside her window and listened to her sob herself to sleep, her friend oblivious.

Tears had slid down his own face as he smoked fag after fag until he heard her breathing deepen as she drifted into a restless and fitful sleep. He'd stood there till dawn, watching over her.

His train of thought switched back to the snarky little bleeder who’d dared to put his filthy paws on her. What a sanctimonious, condescending and patronising little tosser! If he hadn’t been there for the gem that day, he would have kicked seven shades of shit out of the arrogant wanker for even daring to touch her. Parker was lucky to be alive, but there was always time, time was all Spike had.

The news came on the Tv and his ears were pricked up by a local news report about a naked blonde walking around the U.C. Sunnydale campus. He strode towards the Tv and watched a news helicopter film the girl below as she wandered, aimlessly talking to people. The green eyed monster all but rushed through him, its greedy hands clawing at his throat as he watched his perfect Buffy walk totally butt naked across the lawn of the campus without a care in the world. Every-one who watched could see every part of her he was never able to view, let alone touch.

He picked his cell up to text her a severe jibe but then placed it in his pocket. What could he say? He wouldn't hurt her. So, he hung his head, unable to watch anymore. Heartbroken.

His head shot up again as he watched the ungainly gait of the girl on screen. Something wasn’t right here.


	18. Quentin Travers

He had his spies in Sunnydale, his lips curled in a small smile, they watched the watcher. As soon as he’d received the text message from Buffy knew something was amiss. He could've sworn the girl would have eagerly forgotten she had his number until she’d had that dream, as he'd insisted she be contactable during his last visit to California. He didn’t like it there, it was too hot for his delicate British sensibilities, they couldn’t make a decent cup of tea, a nice custard cream biscuit, or cream scone. Giles had tried to replicate the British delicacies, but it just didn’t quite taste the same. Anyway, he wouldn’t put it past Rupert to add rat poison to his tea, he knew he didn’t like him much.

As head of the Council, he’d really worried about this slayer, she was too much of a loose cannon, not trained in the conventional way, with a habit of consorting with the very thing she was there to kill, sometimes with less than ladylike consequences.

Regardless, she did her job and he didn’t want to give her less than her due, but she and Rupert Giles’ actions oft didn’t garner trust from the Council in their efforts, they were too unpredictable in their methods.

The Slayer handbook dictated that a Slayer goes in, Slayer kills the target, Slayer gets out and returns to her Watcher for debrief, then the Watcher reports his findings to the Council.  The Chosen one should respect her watcher’s guidance and follow their instruction, and that of the Council at all times.

This girl did everything possible to garner outrage from the Council, and that stupid so and so, Giles, followed her into the fray, involving himself too much for a mere Watcher. Giles thought himself some sort of action man with that crossbow, and Travers shook his head, really, must they deal with such a man when there were so many worthy replacements.

And then there were Miss. Summers friends. What were they again? He tried to think, some sort of cartoon gang. That was it! The Scooby Doo’s! Silly and infantile, that’s what it was.

The Council were there to do a job, as was the Slayer, and of course, the Council were more important than a mere, replaceable, slip of a girl. One died, another rose and this was as it had been for aeons.

Travers hoped this one would die soon and they could begin again with one who would hold the Council in higher esteem, one whom would follow the Slayer handbook to the letter.

He sighed. It would be so much easier if the Slayer could be male. He wondered whether power would increase if the gift was bestowed on a man, and made a mental note to look into the possibilities of transferring the gift of the chosen one to a male.  If nothing else, it would mean not having to deal with hormonal girls and would be a fun little side project.

His phone rang and the voice bid him to look at a link sent via email to a local news report from the Sunnydale college campus. “I see, yes, thank you for informing me. Please keep a close eye on the situation. Should the situation warrant it, take her down. We can ill afford any more slip ups from Rupert Giles and the Slayer.”

At that point he’d decided not to reply to the Slayers message, she was obviously trying for a very humorous outcome and he wouldn’t give her the time of day.

“You’ll get your comeuppance you facetious little girl!” He said, taking her file out of his cabinet and sitting down to peruse it.


	19. Parker Abrams

Parker had almost lost his breakfast several times over the past months when he’d found dead animals placed on the doorstep of his dorm. The poor critters looked like their throats had been ripped out.

He couldn’t quite place which of the bitches had done it, but it was alarming that he’d slept with one of these bunny boilers and didn't know how capable she was of doing something as creepy as this.

The scariest part had been the messages on his cell phone voicemail, snarls and goddamn strange growls on the end of his phone had freaked him out. If it was a girl, she certainly had a gravelly voice or a very sore throat. One message had said something barely audible about his dad, that he'd lied and he’d get his. Get his what? And how in the hell did she find out about his dad?

OK, he wasn’t really close with his father but he knew he’d lied to tens, if not hundreds of girls about his father being dead. His father had called him a few days ago, saying he’d received a message from one of Parkers friends saying he hadn’t been doing so good, and might need a bit of parental guidance around how to treat a woman right.

Parker didn’t really have any friends, he spent most of his time chasing girls and this didn’t leave much time for male bonding. Plus, he’d pissed so many guys off at the campus by running off with their girls, he wondered how he hadn’t had several beatings by now. There had certainly been a few close calls but his handsome features had remained in-tact. He just couldn’t work out who could’ve called his dad.

He’d lost his phone that one time when he was sure he’d left it beside him on the seat in the darkened auditorium during a lecture, but it had turned up in his bag following a night at the bronze. He was sure it wasn't in there when he left as he'd turned his bag out looking for the goddamn thing.

Then, his current girlfriend had slapped him in the college courtyard in front of at least thirty students when his dad turned up and introduced himself, very much alive. His secret was out, and girls had already started shooting him looks of distain, avoiding him like the plague, the story going through the women on Campus like a game of Chinese whispers.

When he’d received Buffy’s strange message he’d been glad to hear from her, at least someone was still speaking to him, and Buffy hadn’t been a bad lay, just a bit inexperienced, but a nice girl. When he slept with her, he’d been glad she hadn't been too demanding, as he hated to do much more with girls than the act itself. He wouldn't mind if a girl blew him, but he certainly didn’t want to be involved with their lady parts too much if he could help it, too yucky for him. He shivered at the thought. Anyway, he rarely had to worry about pleasing them too much as he’d be onto the next girl with his sob story the following day.

He heard a commotion outside his dorm window people laughing, shouting and whistling. He strained to see what the fuss was about.

Some girls below were covering their snickers and mouthing, oh my god, to each other.

His eyes flipped up to see Buffy Summers naked as the day she was born, parading around campus, talking to people, and from her body language, she looked like she may be asking them a question. The people she asked shook their heads and laughed as she moved on to someone else.

“Jesus, she must be having some sort of mental break?” He said out loud.

He was torn. He liked Buffy, she was sweet but nothing more than a quick lay, she’d been a little too clingy afterwards, he hated when they did that, and he didn’t really want to get involved with her again if he could help it but he could see the girl needed some help.

His cock twitched as he perused her gorgeous body. Yeah I could go again on that one, he thought, especially if girls may be a little thin on the ground for a while. One thing you could say about Buffy was she was tight, toned and compact. She didn't have the largest boobs but they were just right for her petite frame.

He decided to go down there, taking a spare shirt with him, and called her name as he walked towards her cautiously. She didn't answer.

“Buffy?” He repeated.

The bot turned to him all sprightly, her eyes sparkling.

“Do you know where my Buffy or my Spike are? I am not allowed to be Spike’s girlfriend anymore. Buffy’s gay friend Willow told me so.” She asked Parker, getting right up close to him and cocking her head, awaiting his reply.

He gulped as he looked down to see everything she had, laid bare for all to see. He had a vague recollection that Spike was that bleach haired punk guy that had been there the night after he’d slept with Buffy. Buffy had gone deathly pale and then he two had rushed off in a hurry somewhere.

“Err, no, I don’t know where Spike is. And w-why are you asking where _you_ are? _You are_ Buffy?”

“I am Buffy, but Buffy is also my new owner. We are both very beautiful.” She told him brightly.

He attempted to cover her with his shirt, ignoring the boo’s and hoots from a group of guys in the quad. His first thought was it could be some sort of mental illness, she had voices in her head perhaps? She couldn’t tell which was herself or which was the voice. Yep, must be that. “Buffy, you need to come with me.” He said tugging on her arm.

The bot suddenly looked angry, “I cannot go with you! You are not my Buffy or my Spike! You’re not even Buffy’s good friend Willow or her friend the carpenter!”

She removed his hand from her arm and, as he tried to continue to tug her, she punched him one, right in the kisser. This launched him twelve feet away onto the grass.

He heard the other observers roar with laughter as he tried to stem the bleeding from his nose with his tee and stood up angrily. “You know what!? I’ve had it with you stupid bitches. Try and help someone and you get...!” He stifled a sob and ran to his dorm, wishing he’d never even bothered attempting to redeem himself.


	20. The Expresso Pump

Buffy and Tara had their heads together in the Espresso pump.

Marco, the owner blushed every time he looked Buffy’s way and she deliberately avoided his gaze. She was still a little uncomfortable following his message that morning, now she knew what it was all about.

Buffy had her head in her hands as she groaned, "Oh god, and now Angels on his way here! What am I gonna say? He already thinks it’s all about him! He'd never think it wasn't deliberate!" She gulped down another expresso, her fourth. "And then there's Spike! My god he thinks I'm dreaming about him! He was all like 'What do you want it to mean pet?'" she mimicked his British accent and waved her arms above her head almost hysterically. She'd never admit what she really wanted it to mean because she was afraid of what 'it' meant in itself. She’d never tell, because there was _nothing_ to tell!

She banged her head on the wooden table before her. “And Giles! Giles bawled me out and said I wasn’t focussed! What in the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m focused girl, god, it’s my job to be focused! I’d be eaten by every stray vamp if I wasn’t! Now I know what Spike means when he says, somebody stake me!” She said forlornly, twisting a napkin in her hands, anxiously.

Tara just let her talk, she had no idea what to say. She’d felt the slight aura of magic floating around Buffy but couldn’t quite pinpoint from whence it came.

Buffy spotted Willow "Oh, thank goodness, Will, I thought you'd never get here! My whole life is falling to pieces around me!" She cried as her friend rushed to give her a well needed hug.

“Tell me everything!” Willow insisted, sitting down and taking out her note book, while sipping a little of Tara’s coffee.

“Someone took my phone, sent the same message to _everyone_ and now everyone is either mad at me, trying to get into my pants or…” she looked to Marco “Thinking I wanna get in their pants! Its mega yucksome that _some_ people could even think I’d want to!” She opened her phone to flick through the contacts “I mean, have you even _seen_ the amount of people this has gone out to?” She held the phone out to Willow before flipping it closed and slamming it onto the table.

Willow looked pensive, chewing on the tip of her pencil. “I think Tara and I need to look at spells to find out what’s happened here. I-I’m really sorry, Buffy, but I’ll have to go to Giles and get the books I left there. He’ll have to know the truth.”

“Will, I don’t care if you need to climb Mount Kilimanjaro to find a book laid within the egg of a golden eagle. I wanna know who did this, cause I’m so gonna kick their ass! Then I’m gonna send a message to all their friends telling them what an asshole they are and _then_ I’m gonna stamp on their phone! Stamp it into tiny little pieces! Then I’ll stamp on their stupid head! And not necessarily in that order!” She yelled, her lips in a grimace which showed she meant business.

As a group of tittering students came into the coffee stop they looked to Buffy and began laughing again with gusto as they pointed to her and then to the muted TV in the corner, the news copter filming the campus from above.

Buffy rushed forwards, not able to believe her eyes, she grasped the TV remote from over the counter and turned up the sound. Her eyes became darkened slits, she knew exactly _what_ had happened immediately, but how the bot had gotten loose and not obeyed orders she couldn’t fathom. She was now beyond rational thought and shaking with hot, smouldering anger.

Willow had been the one to tell her the bot would do exactly what she was told, to the letter. It was the only reason she’d kept it, well, that and to stop Spike defiling the robot made in her image, what he’d done to it didn’t bear thinking about. She wouldn’t admit she wanted to find out exactly what he’d done, wanted a blow by blow description but had never gathered up the courage to ask. She didn't want him to know she was curious, that would mean getting too close to his smoking hot body, and that was of the bad.

Some guy came and slapped Buffy on the back before saying “You were awesome when you punched Parker! I’ve never seen a guy cry after a girl beatin’ on him but that was classic!”

The guys friend gave her a leer as he looked her up and down and a group of girls behind them giggled, whispering behind their hands as they watched her.

Willow watched the footage of the bot wandering around their campus in the nude and sank down into her seat, hoping to avoid the wrath of Buffy. If she sank down just low enough she might become invisible. Things had suddenly gotten a whole lot worse!


	21. Oz

**Oz**

Sitting with his legs dangling over the stage, Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne tuned his bass for that day’s practice for the Dingoes latest gig in Vegas, which was to be that evening.

He mused quietly over the message Buffy had sent him. He knew she never fancied him and that was what made her message so strange.

She’d only had eyes for Angel when he was last in town and when that wore off, she started looking differently at a certain bleached blonde enemy.

He saw the smouldering looks between Buffy and Spike before he left, heat disguised under the pretence of seething hatred, even when Spike had been with Dru it was there, that crazy sexual tension between them.

Yeah, he had nothing to worry about. Buffy was gorgeous, but she wasn't Willow.

It was an easier life being away from Sunnydale. He still missed Willow like crazy, but it could never have worked, not after…well, not after him breaking her heart. He tried not to think on it too much, too much thinking never led anywhere good.

His main concern was the unspoken agreement that he would help the Scoob’s if they ever needed him and he wondered if this was some sort of code and Buffy needed his help. She would never contact him otherwise, they just weren't that close as buddies. Buffy, knew she could rely on him if she ever needed him, but they weren't reading magazines and discussing next seasons stylish, yet affordable boots.

Oz sighed and got up to tell the guys they'd need to find a replacement for a few days, he was heading to Sunny D.


	22. Spike

**Spike**

The restless vampire had too much time on his hands and sleep wouldn't come, however hard he tried. He had a problem and only one person could solve it. He knew he was kidding himself if he thought that would ever happen. Queen Buffy, slumming it with the likes of him? No bloody likely.

His reply to her message had been cryptic and he still awaited her reply, getting more and more irate, and more bothered by his enlarged 'condition' as time went on.

Then there was the Bot. He wanted to take hold of Buffy and shake the living daylights out of her for letting her mechanical doppleganger out alone in public! Buffy-bot was too easily swayed, and if someone said the right words she'd wander off with them and she'd be tellin' them she loved them and doin' Christ knows what in her naïve way.

He felt strangely protective of his bot, he'd even come to love her in a funny sort of way and it made his cold blood boil just at the thought someone might take advantage of her. He didn't really ever want the bot, he'd soon learned she was a poor substitute for the real thing.

Sitting in the chair before the TV, he closed his eyes, imagining what the real thing might feel like. Her remembered scent washed over him, her eyes looking down to his as she held a stake tantalisingly close to his unbeating heart.

Nope, his hard on wasn't going to die down anytime soon without some help.

He slid his hand down his naked and ripped torso to unzip his jeans, taking the offending member in hand, ready to chastise it for growing too hard and large to manage, that's if chastise it meant stroke the burning fire away from his loins while imagining Buffy's hot hands on him as she pumped him and dipped her tongue through those perfectly glossed lips to swipe it around the tip, then that was the punishment it must endure. He groaned as he took it in hand.

The door to the crypt banged open and a dark hooded figure rushed in.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think your doin' bargin' in 'ere when a vamps 'avin' a little me time?"

Angel lifted the hood from his head.

"Spike, you probably wank yourself off hundreds of times a day, so put it away for Christs sake!" He said, moving to Spikes fridge and taking a long draft of some blood he found in there.

"Make yourself at home, why don’t you?" Spike huffed as he zipped up his pants and strode over to turn off the TV.

"Whatcha doin' here anyway?" Spike tried to appear nonchalant as he asked.

"Need somewhere to hide out for the day, seeing Buffy later... ugh, what is this?" Angel said wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Oh that? S' gotta little burba weed in it, I like the spicy taste." Spike was amused by Angels look of disgust.

"So, err, did the chit call you then?" Spike questioned, desperate to know the answer but trying to appear like he couldn't care less, just about stopping himself from plumping the scatter cushions.

Angel ignored him and took a look around the crypt.

"Strangely Spike, you got the place looking kinda nice. Homely you know?”

Spike nodded with the barest of grins at the compliment. From Angels controlled demeanour he guessed he knew nothing of the Bot’s shenanigans, so he played along.

"Yeah s' sweet digs, got the downstairs all posh like." He pointed to the open hole in the stone floor.

"Enough of the small talk, Willy. What do you know about Buffy? Has she seemed herself recently?" Angel got right to the point.

"Seein' that were not best pals, mate, I don't know why you think I'd know anything 'bout the Slayer, that's your department in’t it?" Spike was loved to annoy his grandsire, it was going to be so much fun. "Oh wait. She's not your girl anymore is she? Remember her sendin' you to hell after you went all grr arrghh, Angelus," he teased "bit o' perfect happiness was the cause, wasn't it?"

Angel looked like he was about to spit feathers, his eyes lowered into slits, making his forehead look higher than ever.

"Not that it’s any of your business, Spike, but she told me she was dreaming about me last night." Angel shot back. The vamp may as well have stuck his tongue out for good effect, as that's how childish he sounded.

"Is that right?" Spike chuckled, finding a bottle of whiskey and uncorking the top with his human teeth. "Not just me then?" he muttered to himself, "Bollocks." Taking a swig, he spoke again, "So, you get one message and you hightail it back to Sunny-D for the big romantic reunion?" He laughed out loud and wiped a tear from his eye, one hand on his belly, attempting to rile Angel further.  "So what then? Slayer drops 'er knickers for you and you go back to being Angelus again? Mus’ say, the Slayers a lot of things, but stupid ain't one of 'em." He said continuing to laugh in an inane way to annoy the hell out of Angel in the way only he could.

Angel moved forward and grasped Spike around the throat as he continued to hoot.

"Ooh, feelin' it already are we? He's always there, right under the surface, isn't he?" Spike taunted, giving Angel the reason to kick his ass he clearly wanted, but informing him in a few words that if he chose to take it, then he was no better than Angelus.

He released Spike and pushed him in the chest, causing him to stagger back a little.

"Will you shut up Spike!" He said with a low growl in his throat as he turned away, attempting to control himself. "I need somewhere to crash while I wait for the sun to go down."

"Mi casa, su casa. M' gonna watch a bit of telly and have a kip. You can take the downstairs." He nodded to the hole in the floor.

Spike wanted Angel as far away from the TV as possible, while he gathered his thoughts and allowed the disappointment to wash over him. If Angel hadn’t seen the bot then less seen, sooner mended.

His grandsire moved towards the ladder and, as his head was the only part of him showing, Spike said, "You know, mate, she's not the same little sixteen-year-old Slayer virgin who was in love with you anymore. She's changed, and for the better I'd warrant." Spike informed him, his voice a little softer than he’d intended.

Angel looked to Spike, attempting to shield a look of despair, nodded and continued down into the darkness below.


	23. Arabella

**Arabella**

Arabella observed the goings on easily. The boy was confined to his bed with the spell, and she kept a close watch on his house from his neighbours house. She'd used her magic to glamour Xander’s neighbour, who had just turned on the TV as Arabella lounged comfortably with an ice tea in her lounge.

Thank the goddess for modern technology, it meant she could watch the goings on through her laptop, not even requiring the use of the cameras she'd installed in the gangs usual haunts.

She had to say, the robot Buffy, which she hadn't been aware of until that point, had been a master stroke. Even she really hadn't expected that, and it was hilarious.

Anya attempted to rouse the boy as she watched through her magically induced laptop, finally sloping off in a huff when she'd tried every trick in the book to get him to wake up and fuck her. She watched the blonde totter off down the drive muttering to herself and grinned, picking up a lemon snap and biting into it delicately as she admired Anya's pink heeled shoes. 

She felt slightly angered that Buffy hadn't even come to see her friend yet, but she knew her visit to him may find the weakness in her spell. It could be the three friends together that would at least cause a chink? The witch hadn't had the skill to iron that part out. Yet. There was time, it was only 2pm and so much more disorder she could cause. It was time to make her next move and she didn't even need to get up from her seat.

She changed screens, and looked back to the Coffee shop. While Buffy argued with her friend, she'd left her phone unattended.

"Just the opportunity I'd hoped for" Arabella muttered. Arabella’s lips spoke wordlessly as she cast her spell, causing Tara to pick up Buffy's phone, unnoticed. There was some initial resistance from the reasonably skilful witch, but Tara began to type out the next message, doing her bidding, blessed be, that was a rush.

_"Please come to me soon, I need you to make me feel like a woman, all my love, Buffy."_

She clapped her hands with glee as she watched the mousey blonde witch press 'Send to all' and place the cell back on the table, then she relaxed and enjoyed her ice tea.

It became more interesting when Buffy gave Willow a telling off about the bot, neither noticing what had just happened, too engrossed in their row to care. Arabella sat back as the message was sent, satisfied that all was going to plan.

Xanders elderly neighbour placed a plate of freshly baked shortbread before her. "Here you go miss, err, miss. It’s just so lovely to have company"

Arabella thanked her politely.

"You're just so very kind, won’t you sit with me and take some tea? I think there's a re-run of Every Second Counts starting, and you know how you love that program." She wanted the old woman right where she could see her.

"Oh, why, yes, I do my dear. The air is so very full of static today, do you think there will be a storm?" The old lady asked her as she put her feet up on the foot rest and sipped on her tea.

"Hopefully." Arabella answered congenially. 

There would be a storm alright, but perhaps not of the kind expected.

......

**Buffy**

Buffy was distracted from her argument with her best friend by her phone beeping constantly as if messages were being sent.

"Holy crap! What's happening now?" She shrieked as she picked up the constantly buzzing and beeping phone.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to find Marcos wife standing behind her wielding a spatula and informing her in no uncertain terms that she was to leave and to never return.


	24. Angel

**Angel**

Angel stormed back up the ladder into the crypt with fire in his eyes.

"You said _'the message_ ' how did you know that?" He yelled as he moved to grab Spike by the throat again.

Spike ducked away just in time. "Alright, lover boy, I know it cause I got the same message! Yeah, me! An’ you can go fuck yourself if you think you're gettin' to the Slayer before I do!" Spike was the quicker of the two and scooted behind the chair.

"You'll never have her you little toad! Get here and take your punishment...Jaysus! You little gobshite I'm gonna kill ya!" he said, somehow regressing to his Irish accent as he jumped at Spike again.

"Nice see you again, Liam." Spike chuckled evilly as his eyes dropped low, more than ready for the fight.

Angel watched Spike rearing like a Jack Russell.

"Don’t know the 'alf of it mate. V' seen every side of you tonight, with only the mere mention of Buffy's name. See what she turns you into? Admit it! You can’t handle it and I bloody well can! M' gonna be everythin' you couldn't be. She wants me and you can’t fuckin' stand it! Can’t stand that I could at least try an' give that girl somethin' you couldn't!" Spike danced around the room with bare feet, trying to escape the older vamp as he grabbed at him.

Angel had expected many things from his visit to spikes crypt, but not a challenge over Buffy. "Spike, stay out of this. Buffy and I are meant to be together, we're soul mates!" He shouted as he slung the hooded cloak back on.

"D'ya know what you are _Angelus_? You're a sorry excuse for a lover! You ruined Dru, Darla fuckin’ hated you at the end and I.." His eyes moved to bore into Angel's, blue eyes filled with defiance as always. "I…huh, well, you ruined me for other men! Luckily for me I didn't want men, I just want her! For the first time I really want something an' you won't stop me you fuckin self-righteous tosser!" Spike moved and they both bolted for the door.

Angel darted through the door, his tempered glass viper waiting outside, leaving an uncovered Spike behind and hooting in triumph. Searching his pockets desperately, he realised his keys had fallen out of his pocket in the struggle and looked back to the door of the crypt, where he saw Spikes fingers jiggle them in the doorway, before disappearing into the darkness inside. Huffing, he strode back inside to see Spike sitting in his chair swirling the keys around his forefinger.

"She won't be home, she has college an' then the Scoobies meet at the magic box, she won’t be home for hours." Spike chuckled, picking up the TV remote and switching on a re-run of Every Second Counts.

Angel's shoulders drooped in defeat as he walked back in and sat on the other rickety chair Spike had commandeered from the dump. He had to admit, Spike knew the Slayers movements better than he ever could.

He peered at the TV, trying to lose himself in his thoughts and wishing he'd brought a book, he hated TV.

Spike piped up after a few moments of silence and said, "Nice motor that."


	25. Hank Summers

**Hank**

This was the absolute limit! That girl had been hard enough to deal with when she had mental problems a few years back. But this! This was a whole kettle of abnormal he really couldn't cope with!

Joyce had to be letting those girls run rings around her to allow his eldest daughter to send a message, no, two messages, to her father insinuating ugh, something so disgusting as, oh lord, he couldn't even bring himself to say the word!

Hank called the home phone at Revello with no answer, his anger getting to the point where he felt he needed to pay a visit to find out what was going on and give Joyce and that girl a piece of his mind.

Make her feel like a woman? What sort of girl said things like that to her own father? A messed up and crazy girl. The content of the previous message had been bad enough, and he'd heard worse from her own mouth around the time they'd sent her away for treatment at that facility. Vampires and Slayers indeed, what a huge crock, he'd never understood those creepy nightmares, and why would he even be expected to? If he believed the weird dreams, then that made him as bad as her, silly girl.

The second message took it to a whole new level and he grabbed his keys and called out to his latest squeeze, informing her he was heading off. The airhead was no Joyce he thought sadly, that woman had challenged him like no other, but they just hadn't been able to make it work after Buffy’s mental break, and if he were honest, he just wanted to get away from her, she was like a devil child. The way she looked at him when she returned home from the facility made him uncomfortable and Joyce had always held him responsible for signing those papers, always insisted he was wrong, that Buffy just needed their care and love at home to make her better. How could he be to blame for seeking a little cold comfort elsewhere after that?

He knew his decision had been right, and these messages just went to prove it.  He couldn't tell his new partner where he was going, she wouldn't understand, he just said he'd be home late and ran for his truck. How could he even explain how his daughter was mentally unstable, especially with the baby on the way?

Then there was a possible confrontation with Joyce. He made it his business not to deal with his ex-wife if he could help it, it brought back too many regrets. She'd moved on, or so he thought. She had her job at the gallery and, from his rare conversations with Dawn, he knew she dated occasionally.

His eldest daughter was going off the rails and he'd known it since she was in her middle teens. They hadn't been able to help her but was going to make damn sure Dawn didn't follow her down that track, so he'd kept in contact with his youngest, he wouldn't allow Buffy to lead by example and tried to impress his principles on her.

Holy shit! He banged the steering wheel, what was Joyce thinking, allowing this disrespectful behaviour!

This really was the limit, and he'd made his mind up. Dawn was coming home with him!


	26. Joyce

**Joyce**

Back at Revello Drive 3.30pm there was an altercation on the porch.

“Don’t you start in on Buffy, Hank! She may have made some wrong choices but she's a good girl at heart!” Buffy’s mother snapped at the man she’d found on her doorstep when she’d arrived home, feeling crazy mad with the very same daughter she was protecting.

Her stomach had dropped when she'd arrived home to find her ex camped out on the doorstep.

“What are you teaching these girls Joyce? I can’t even begin to...” Were his first words.

“Don’t say it Hank!” She stopped him there with the look, that look stopped small children and errant husbands right in their tracks. “I mean it! You have no right! Not anymore, you haven't spoken to Buffy since you left.” She continued.

He stopped and nodded, he knew he was never going to get anywhere with Joyce in this mood, he’d learned that long ago. “If that’s the way you want to play it Joyce, I'll come into my house and wait for my daughters.”

Joyce spoke up sternly again, “Now you hold on, buster! This ceased to be your home when you ran off with some woman half your age! How dare you disrespect my parenting when you hardly ever pick up the phone to our girls!”

She was riled by the way he'd demanded to come into her home, and the way he'd spoken about their daughter that had gotten Joyce's dander up immediately. It wasn't his place to make demands of her anymore, he'd lost that right when he'd left his family and run off with the first slut, though, she understood he was now with someone else, just as young. Joyce would never normally speak like that out loud about a woman,  but it was how she felt about the first woman who'd been in cahoots with him for months before he left, knowing he had a family waiting at home for him. 

Severely reminded of what a condescending prick the man could be, she wondered sometimes why she had ever loved him.

He went silent and looked contrite, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Joyce smiled a sickly sweet and very fixed, winning smile as she pushed the anger down and graciously invited him into, what had once been, their marital home. “Okay Hank, now you remember it is not your place to make demands here. I would like to invite you into _my_ home.” She swept her hand out in a dramatic gesture and watched him walk inside the door, but what she really wanted to do at that point was hit him in his stupid, small minded head with a skittle pan and bury him under the deck out back. How could he even say those things about Buffy, his own daughter?

Joyce couldn't say she wasn't mad as hell with what had already occurred that day. Her colleague, Steve, had tapped her on the shoulder an hour ago and whispered, "I think there may be a message for you on the gallery phone." Before shrugging sheepishly and walking away to see to a customer.

She’d left shortly after, informing her boss she needed to take the rest of the day off for personal reasons. It couldn't be right, she'd seethed as she'd listened to the new message, Buffy just wouldn't say these things to her own mother, and something was very wrong. Hank, of course, couldn't see the woods for the trees, and jumped in his car without a thought that this had been a prank.

"Can I fetch you some coffee Hank?" She said sweetly, but through gritted teeth, now playing the peacemaker as she'd always done where her family were concerned. She absolutely 'would not' sink down to his level.

Hank relaxed back in the easy chair in the lounge they'd brought from the old house, and it was almost as if he'd never left.

"Thanks, Joycey, that would be very nice, and perhaps a sandwich?" He said tentatively, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and knew he was pushing the limits of Joyce's kind welcome - he'd never really expected her to even allow him in the house.

"Of course, still the usual?" Joyce smiled prettily, her eyes dark. He barely noticed.

Hank nodded with a beaming smile and Joyce walked into the kitchen wondering if she had any odourless substances that could poison the self-righteousness and unfaithful bastard without being caught. She slapped the meat and mayo on the sandwich with an ire which nearly broke the rye bread into pieces with the knife and laughed to herself and muttered, "Be nice Joyce." Chuckling as she thought of all the possible ways she could make him pay.

Hank had switched on the TV, as if he was still in his own home, and it pissed her off greatly. She stopped herself from walking over and plopping the sandwich on his head, controlled as ever, and only contained for her girls’ sake, he was their father after all. Her girls were the one gift she could thank him for.

She watched with amusement as he took a large bite from the sandwich, knowing she'd found the beef that was a little past its use by date, but served it anyway, hoping secretly it might make him sick. She wavered as he gave her that satisfied grin, that grin she had always found so sexy in the past.

There was a moment when they looked into each-other’s eyes and it was as if no time had passed at all, like they were the teens who had met so many years ago, loved each other madly and told each other they would grow old together.

His eyes held a look of regret, hers a look of disappointment.

Hank broke the look as the local news came on and he began to choke on the food as he glanced at the screen, thumping his chest with a closed fist.

Joyce was startled but followed his eyes to the screen and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Lord! Buffy what have you done?!" She said out loud with a frightened gasp.


	27. Clem

**Clem**

Clem had been afraid by the first message, but by the time the second one came, he wanted to take himself and all his wobbly bits to hide in the deepest darkest hole he could find. He would never attempt to Slay things with the Slayer! Why would she even ask such a thing of him? A creature who, by rights, should've been slain by her yonks ago.

Firstly, he knew Spike had a thing for her and he would have his guts for garters, or his balls on a stick, dependant on his mood at the time. He chuckled, well, that would be if he could find them under his many folds of skin! It might be a blessing in disguise.

Secondly, however friendly the Slayer had been to him, he was terrified of her. He certainly didn't want to Slay his own kind with her, let alone do it with no clothes on. Humans didn't understand how much of an attractive specimen he was of his kind. They just saw him and ran away screaming, but he'd never had any attraction to humans, they were just to...smooth. But perhaps the screaming and running away, was the effect the Slayer hoped for? Buffy knew he was the most nervous and anxious demon she had ever come across, and only had his cell number as she'd met him through Spike and had him reporting any peculiar goings on.

He was happy to be of service and, even as a demon, he was in awe of her. He couldn't help but like her kid sister Dawn, she liked to play cards with him occasionally at Spike’s crypt and, even though she wouldn’t allow kittens into the game, she was a nice girl who accepted him for what he was.

Buffy accepted him too and it was really flattering that she would even talk to the likes of him.

Clem would never have met Buffy or Dawn, if it wasn’t for his friend Spike. Spike would never admit he was his best friend, but Clem knew he was the closest thing to it. The Slayer was Spikes, he knew that, and he would be surprised if she would ever be anyone else's, that's if the glances they gave each other were anything to go by. They made out they hated each other, but their eyes said something else entirely. Spike's blue eyes followed her every move and hers often mirrored his.

He knew there was some funny business going on and decided to go talk to Spike about it. Spike might be a bit grouchy having his sleep disturbed at this time of day, so he stopped and picked up some bourbon, that would sweeten his temper. He decided to ignore the messages for now, and hope they’d go away. Perhaps they'd been for somebody else? He would have no involvement in making the Slayer feel like a woman or anything else, no siree!


	28. Buffy

**Buffy**

"What to do, what to do?" Buffy paced along main street muttering.

Willow followed tearfully, comforted by Tara who sported a frown on her usually placid face. The kindly witch loved her friend Buffy, but was torn, she hated to see her lover and her best friend fight. She knew Buffy was in the right, though, Tara had never thought it was a good idea to keep the bot in the first place, too much potential for trouble.

Buffy stopped suddenly, some semblance of a plan forming from the jumbled up thoughts in her addled brain. She turned and looked at her red headed and tearful, best friend, before striding forward to give her a hug, feeling she may have acted impulsively by balling her out in the middle of town about the Bot. "I'm sorry Will. I'm just so frickin' frustrated by all this. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, you couldn’t have known this would happen. I gotta admit I really need your help right now."

Willow perked up and blew her nose, giving Buffy a watery smile."Whadda you need Buffy?" she asked.

"Can you guys go get what you need from Giles and fill him in on what's happening? He doesn't watch TV, so he probably doesn't know about Buffy!Bot. You’ll need those magic books and supplies to try to figure out who’s done this."

The two girls nodded and made to leave.

"Guys, we should meet back at the magic box in an hour." Buffy called after them.

In the meantime, Buffy knew she was going to have to try to get the Bot under control.

...........

As soon as she walked on campus she was confronted by a scene of chaos caused by the Bot in the quad, and she cursed Spike again for ever having it made.

Buffy!Bot was surrounded by officials from the college and campus security as they attempted to herd her into a police cruiser. Someone had thrown a sheet over the Bots shoulder in an attempt to cover her and she looked afraid, if that were possible.

Buffy was quite startled by how her heart clenched at the sight. She didn't know the bot had the capacity to show fear and it was most unsettling, almost like she'd placed herself in the same position.

The Bot shouted at the cops, "You are not my Spike, or my owner Buffy! You must not touch me! I am theirs!"

An English professor, Miss Coles, attempted to placate the Bot. "Buffy, please dear, please just come inside with me, I promise no one will hurt you."

Buffy pushed through the crowd of onlooker's and moved towards the Bot. "Buffy Bot, stand down!" She commanded.

The Bot stopped immediately and ran to Buffy, dancing lightly on the balls of her feet grinning inanely. "My Buffy, you have found me! I was searching for you! My locator told me you would be here. You were not here and the humans tried to take me," she gushed, her face breaking into a huge smile, "I told them they must not touch what does not belong to them, I told them I belonged to you but they would not believe me, they said I _was_ Buffy, that I could not also belong to Buffy."

Buffy thought that sounded like a question which could be posed in one of her classes, her face coloured under the scrutiny of the crowd and the officials, they looked first to Buffy and then to the Bot, their eyes showing confusion. Buffy had to think quickly.

Damn Spike. This was all his fault! If he'd never had the Bot made, she wouldn't be here now ruining her life! In true Buffy style she blamed everyone but herself for her predicament.

She finally cleared her throat. "This is my twin sister, uh, B,Bottie," she stuttered, "I'll just take her home now." She lied, hoping they believed the totally ridiculous name she’d concocted for the synthetic mirror of herself.

An officer stepped forward and attempted to stop her from moving any closer. "Miss, I can't allow that, she is being taken into custody, she had caused affray and assaulted several people, including myself." He pointed to his blackening eye.

This was not a time to challenge Buffy, she was at the end of her tether and wasn't sure she could take much more. "You look here! My sister has mental health issues and she needs to come home with me right now!"

There were titters and someone from the crowd muttered, "Ain't that the truth."

Buffy turned to them with a look of disgust, "Don’t you people have somewhere to be? The shows over."

They began to drift away following her reprimand.

"Look, can't you see she has mental issues?  My sister is naked and thinks she's a friggin robot! Do you want to be responsible for taking her in?"

The officer cringed at that, it would cause too much more paperwork. "OK, I suppose I believe you, she is wicked strong and they do say that can be to do with the mind in these situations. You take her but I'll be paying a visit to your mother to verify your story first thing tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and gratefully took a paper jump suit from the officer. He told her he kept one in the boot of the patrol car for emergencies. She ordered the bot to put it on, which she did immediately. It didn’t cover everything, her pink nipples were still on show through the translucent material.

"Pretty, less pleasant Buffy, when will we be Slaying naked? I cannot Slay naked when I am wearing clothing?" The Bot asked vivaciously, her hair bouncing.

"What are you t-talking about? Ooh." The reason the Bot was there at all suddenly dawned on her. The Bot hadn't ignored orders, she had followed orders in a strange sort of way, interpreted what she’d been able to from a misleading message. But why she had a cell in first place was a mystery.

Buffy felt awful for shouting at Willow and was just glad the Bot hadn’t read the second message. She’d be in a whole bucket load of trouble if the Bot started coming on to her. "We won't be Slaying naked and you'll give me your cell phone when we get home," she said abruptly to her synthetic twin, "We have to make a pit stop first."

.........

The Bot marched amiably through the Cemetery, bouncing alongside Buffy.

“I know this place," she told her, "This place is where my Spike lives. He is a god and has a sinister attraction. Spike excites me and terrifies me…”

“Please, please, I beg you, will you just SHUT UP!” Buffy said, throwing her arms above her head, infuriated. 

The Bot didn't understand that command, and bit her lip as they arrived at the door to Spike’s crypt.

Buffy thought it a little strange that a smart black car was parked over on the lane leading through the cemetery, she shielded her eyes with her hand as she scanned the burial ground but couldn’t see any visitors laying flowers for their loved ones in the mid afternoon sun.

She turned and kicked the door open with a bang. God she loved doing that!


	29. Buffy!Bot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing about this one as I post it. Something brilliant is about to happen, cant wait for you to read it!

**Buffy Bot**

The Bot didn’t know how to act, her programming was whizzing behind her eyes at the two types of responses she was required to make to the two main people who were in a position to command her.

She knew she now took her orders from Buffy, but here Spike was, right here before her. “My Spike!” she almost ran forward but stopped to look at Buffy, her face confused.

“Eww.” Buffy said with a sneer, knowing the Bot intended to make a run for Spike but was torn, that she didn’t want to disobey orders.

The Bot turned to the other in the room whom Buffy hadn't noticed at first. “This is Angel, also known as the giant forehead, peaches, broody pants, and sometimes Angelus when he goes bad and is sent to hell by Buffy. He is Spike’s grandsire and Buffy’s former, who broke her heart when he left her for his own selfish reasons.” The Bot repeated what she’d read on the screen behind her eyes. She continued “He was cursed by….”

Buffy interrupted “That’ll be enough of a history lesson for today, stand down and go into sleep mode.” The Bot obeyed and stood still, closing her eyes. God, what had Spike had programmed into the Bot? Willow would need to do so much more work on her if she was to be fit to help the gang.

“Buffy?” Angel sighed reverently as he moved to her, lifting a hand as if to touch her, but dropping it as he thought better of it.

Spike tutted, and huffed dramatically. He guessed he wouldn’t get a look in with tall, dark and brooding here.

Angel blinked, not sure if he was seeing double. “Buffy, what is this?” he said, walking around the Bot and taking in the craftsmanship that had gone into her making.

“Why don’t you ask the bleached moron over there?” Buffy indicated her head at Spike, “He had it made, it’s j-just weird and disgusting.”

The Bot was in sleep mode but she still listened, as she always had. Her commander thought she was disgusting, it meant repulsive, nauseating, revolting. She was like rubbish, or rats, she found out by searching her files. Was this her? Was this how she was seen by her owners? She didn't know how to understand that. Perhaps if she followed orders Buffy might let Spike play with her. She resolved that she would be _very_ well behaved.

“Yeah so you said at the time love, still, she was fun while things lasted.” Spike leered, curling his tongue behind his teeth, tipping Buffy a wink as he lounged in the easy chair, running his hand down his torso and looping his thumb in the waist band of his jeans.

Buffy shot him a look of distain.

Spike fluttered his eyelashes at her with a grin.

“So, do what do I own the pleasure pet?”

“Oh I think you know.” Buffy replied, moodily.

“S’ to do with these messages you’ve sent us? Can I just ask how you’d like us to make you feel like a woman?”

“You’re such a pig Spike!”

“Oink, oink pet. Jus’ one more thing, love, will Angel and I be makin’ you feel like a woman together or all separate like? S’ just I don’t wanna be around if old broody pants gets his happy on again.” He sniggered.

Buffy swung around and punched Spike in the nose. He clutched it and roared in pain and jumped out of the chair. “Not the bloody nose, how many times do I have to...? Arrghh!”

Angel had hardly noticed the punch as he began unzipping the Bot’s jumpsuit to take a look inside, his fingers on the synthetic skin.

Buffy strode forward and batted his hands away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She said, aggravated by his attentions to the Bot.

“I was, uh, she's really well made Buff, the craftsmanship that must’ve gone into her…” His eyes were filled with wonder and he didn't take his eyes off the Bot as he spoke.

Buffy thought she saw a hint of lust but brushed it off, it didn't bear thinking about. “Yeah, we all know she an _exact_ replica of me! Thanks for the reminder.” Buffy sniped.

Angel placed his hands in his pants pockets and moved to stand in front of Buffy. “So, I've since found the message wasn’t just for me?” He said sadly, “Was it some kind of joke? I didn’t think you could be so callous, Buffy?”

“Look. Listen to me, and listen good, I didn't send those messages but I’m telling you if I ever get my hands on the one who did I’ll kill them, strip their guts out and then have them resurrected so I can do it all over again!” She shot a look at Spike who gingerly held his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t look at me!” He said as he nursed his nose “What is this? Another round of blame the Spike? Spike's a bad rude man, therefore Spike must’ve done it. Well, I’ve got news for you missy…”

Buffy cut him off. “I don’t think it was you _this time,_ but this is _so_ something you would do!”

“I’ve gotta tell you pet, I soddin' wish I had done it, this was probably the funniest thing v’ ever witnessed and I’ve seen some damn funny things in my time!” He hooted as he mopped up the blood with his tee. “So, why _are_ you here then love?” He raised an eyebrow in question.

Buffy couldn’t really answer; she’d already told him she didn’t think it was him but something had drawn her to him in this moment of madness. She hadn’t wanted to go home as she’d guessed all hell would break loose when she got there and she was just so very tired. She wasn’t sure what Spike could’ve done about any of it and she’d expected he would rib her about the messages. She just thought just seeing him might make her feel better, he always made her laugh with his antics and she needed that right now and since he’d been helping, she thought he might help a little with this awful situation. Since when did she start thinking like that? “I was just passing, I wanted to know if you knew anything.” She sighed, her shoulders drooping a little like the wind had all but gone out of her sails.

“That's easy, don’t know a thing.” He said simply, the reply designed to annoy the hell out of her, she knew it, and she nodded as if she expected as much.

“So why are _you_ here An...Angel?” She turned to see Angel was no longer standing behind her, but in fact, he was gone and so was the Bot.

Spike looked over her shoulder “That son of a bitch has stolen my bloody Bot!”

The Bot heard Spike and Buffy arguing as she was physically removed from the crypt. She was in shutdown mode and she couldn't do anything to save herself.

“No! She is not _your_ Bot Spike!”

“She damn well is! I had her made, you just couldn’t hack it that I wanted her made to look like you!”

“That’s because its degrading and wrong, Spike!”

The voices became fainter the further away she was moved.

“If I can’t have the real thing, then I’ll have the next best thing!” Angel muttered as he placed the robot inside and closed the trunk. He'd never have Buffy, he knew that as soon as the second message had been received on both his _and_ Spikes phone and he realised Spike hadn't been lying.

The Bot heard nothing more, and there was silence until the engine roared to life.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make you guys wait too long as we left it that Spike and Buffy were on their own in the crypt when Angel left with the Bot.  
> The general consensus is that Angel is welcome to the Bot, but as its settings are for Spike, it may take a while to reprogram.

**Spike**

God she was gorgeous when she was all flushed, heated and angry. He loved how her cheeks ripened to fuchsia pink and she marched self-righteously up and down the Crypt flailing her arms in the air, her gestures revealing as much as the words spilling from her plump, kissable lips.

His eyes glazed over as he imagined what it would be like to kiss those glossed and perfect lips, to run his fingers through her long, soft hair, slide his tongue into her welcoming mouth and duel with a perfect, pink tongue. Just to be allowed to touch her at all would be a revelation. What the fuck is wrong with me? he asked himself, she’s the Slayer, should be killin’ her not imaginin’ what it would be like to, to…’

"Earth to Spike!" Her voice came through his daze.

"Yeah, err, sorry what you say?"

"I've just spent the past five minutes telling you Spike. D'you know what? I'm not hanging around here just to be ignored!"

She marched towards the doorway.

He was there in a flash and he yanked on her arm, firmly pulling her back towards him and into a tight embrace. She could escape if she'd wanted to, but he noted she didn't struggle.

Spike’s cerulean blues grew soft as he moved his head down so he was at eye level with her. His lips were a hairs breadth away from hers when he whispered. "I wanted it to be true."

He looked into her stunning emerald eyes as they transitioned from a look of fear and surprise, to her pupils dilating and a flash of pure lust crossing her face. She’d tried to hide it but it was too late, he'd seen it.

"Wanted what to be true, Spike?" She croaked, as if she was barely able to get the words out, her eyes wide, desperately trying to read him.

He risked releasing her enough to tuck a stray tendril of her hair behind her ear and slide his fingers through her silken tresses, just like he'd always wanted to. "I wanted the messages to be for me, wanted to be the one to do those things you asked."

Spike's voice drifted over her collarbone as he planted a few tentative kisses, soft as a butterfly wing. He felt no resistance and moved up to the pulse point on her neck, grasping a fistful of the hair at the nape of her neck. Her breath was coming hard and fast, her chest arching towards him.

She groaned, feeling him hard against her thigh and the cold wall of the crypt against her back, losing all rational thought, drowning in him. Buffy shuddered as his kisses drifted up to her sensitive ear and she felt sparks shoot up her spine, nipples hardening against his taught chest.

"Buffy" he muttered hungrily.

"Oh, god, Spike." She moaned, she couldn't help herself.

This was so much better than the Bot! Angel was welcome to it. In point of fact, Spike hoped he shagged himself to dust. He had the real Slayer here in his arms and even if this make out session was all there ever was, he'd be happy. She'd let him touch her willingly and moaned his name through perfect lips, his name dripping with desire. He moved his other hand from her waist, fingertips drifting to cup her breast, Christ her nipples are rock hard, he thought, his brain and body buzzing with yearning for her. He’d never wanted her more than he did at that moment. How far would she let him go, he wondered. The fragrance of her arousal surrounded him, she wanted him too, he bloody knew it and he was lost in her.

The door to the crypt banged over and a voice called into the darkness.

"Spike? You there?" It was Clem.

Buffy stiffened before ducking under Spikes arms and running for the door.

"S' alright love, s' only Clem!" He called after her, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"I c-can’t do this Spike!" She shot over her shoulder as she disappeared from sight.

"Something I said Spike?" Clem queried.

"You certainly pick your moments mate." Spike said, shaking his head in annoyance and running his hands through his hair.

Clem handed him a bottle and this went someway to soothe the situation. He took the cap off and sat down hard in he chair in the chair. Her scent covered him and he was desperately trying to get his erection to subside. At this rate he'd have to excuse himself and go downstairs for a quick wank.

"Sorry to barge in Spike while you were, um, busy. I just needed to talk to you about these messages I got from the Slayer. I didn't get time to ask her, uh, she just ran off." Clem said apologetically.

"You too, mate? Didn't even know you had the Slayers number? Learn a new thing every day you do." He said, a look of disappointment clouding his features.

"Well, the thing is, she err, she, she asked me t-to, uh." Clem stuttered, not finishing his sentence.

"Don’t worry about it, mate, it wasn't her, someone's bin playin' her. Little shits, if I get my bleedin" hands on them!" He took another swig of bourbon, his hard on beginning to lose its strength a little as the liquid did its job, going someway to relax him.

"So, uh, you and the, uh, Slayer...."

"Mind your beeswax mate." Spike chuckled, talking another draft from the bottle before recapping it and throwing it over to Clem.

Both friends settled into a companionable silence as Spike flicked on the telly.


	31. Giles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little light relief in this one.  
> Back to the 'G' man.....

**Giles**

****Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose as the embarrassing story was relayed to him by Willow. By the time the second message came, a very red faced watcher had clicked that this wasn't Buffy sending the messages. However much she could possibly have tried to play a prank on him with the first message, the thought of the second was too disgusting for words. He could never 'do that' with his young charge, nor any young girl of her age. Although, Buffy’s mother, well that was a different kettle of fish entirely, his mind wandered for a moment before Willow looked expectantly at him as he paced the floor, stopped, looked as though he was about to say something and then began pacing again. He ground to a halt.

"The Bot is now under control, I take it?" Was his first question.

Willow shrugged, "I guess...Buffy was going off to find her, we haven't heard if she’s found her yet. No news is good news right?"

"My dear girl, in this town, no news means the world may come to an end shortly." He said with a serious frown. He then posed his second question. "And who has this message gone to?"

Willow and Tara looked to each other before Willow answered "Everyone Buffy knows, we think." She shrugged.

Giles pondered for a moment.

"This includes Spike and Angel, I gather?" He said, thoughtfully.

Willow nodded.

"Hmm." Was Giles' reply. He took of his glasses and gave them a polish, his lips pursed. Spike, at least, was probably having a field day.

Tara's head shot up from the book she was flicking through.

"Look here, there’s a prophecy which tells of a Slayer outed as such to the world, it will bring about her downfall. Her saviour will be a trinity of love and that of walking death. O-or I think that's w-what I think it says." She pushed the book forward for Giles to translate the Latin for himself.

Giles had been teaching the quiet and appreciative witch the language, and was most impressed by his student at that moment. He patted Tara’s shoulder approvingly as he read on. "The Slayer must endure this to prove she is worthy of her calling." He read the notes underneath.

"What does it mean?" Willow asked.

Well I'll be fucked if I know, Ripper spoke up in his mind. He cleared his throat as the two looked at him expectantly. "It means, this is not just a coincidence and Buffy's in danger, err, again." He sighed.

Willow took a glance at her watch. "We said we'd meet her at the magic box in an hour, we need to leave now."

Giles threw on his tweet jacket, strangely quiet as he did so. "Ladies," he said, scratching his head, "There will be a catalyst for this prophecy, there always is. We need to research and attempt to find out who, or what, that is.”

The girls readied themselves to leave and he followed, turning of the lights before opening the door. “After you." He said politely as the girls left his home before him.

.......

They arrived at the Magic Box to find a red faced and tearful Anya snuffling into a tissue.

"Anya!" Giles said a little more sternly than intended, "If you are having, err...l-ladies problems, you are welcome to go home. I can close up."

"This is not ladies problem's, Rupert Giles!" She shot back, and he flinched. He'd been privy to her last three monthly cycles and the girl was a whirling dervish at her time of the month, either threatening to kill him with a magical implement or bawling her eyes out, he didn't ever know what to do for the best.

"It’s Buffy! She's back there!" She nodded towards the training room. "She asked me if I could give her orgasms and then, when I asked when we could start, she almost screamed at me! I don’t know what I did wrong but she is majorly pissed with me, and has been very mean to me. The worst part was when she began ranting about sending me to work with a Bunny breeder! How could she be so nasty? She knows how I feel about them!" She continued to sob as Tara moved behind the counter and patted her back gently.

They all looked at each other for a moment and Giles suddenly let out a loud guffaw. He tried to clap his hand over his mouth and disguise it as a cough by thumping his chest but tears began running down his face as he removed his glasses and all but fell into the wooden chair next to him. He knew it was cruel but it had been such a strange day already and he couldn't contain himself.

Willow began to giggle and Tara looked to her with eyes filled with mirth, biting her lip as she attempted to hold a choked snigger back. Tara, tried her hardest to comfort Anya but she felt the hysteria bubble up in her throat and joined the two in uncontrollable cackles.

Anya shrugged Tara off and strode out from behind the counter. "Do you know what?! I hate you all!" She said as she stormed out of the shop, the bell jangling loudly in her wake.

Giles recovered himself enough to say, "I know that was unkind, bu, b-but it was positively hilarious!" He slapped his legs and fell forward, his body convulsing as he tried to control himself. He tried to stop but it was all too much for him and they all roared with laughter, neither girl ever having seen him laugh so much and it was infectious.

Buffy stood in the doorway dressed in her gym gear, nursing her reddened fists as she watched them all for a moment, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"So, uh, what's so funny?" She said, flummoxed, and they all dissolved into laughter again.


	32. Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the day are getting a bit much for Dawn, so she pays a visit to the undead. Hmm, who could that be?

**Dawn**

Spike was taken a back as, just after four in the afternoon, the door to the crypt had been tentatively opened and the bit stepped inside. He barely had time to smell the salt before she launched herself into his arms, her whole body shaking with sobs.

Clem had only left an hour ago and he was pouring himself a little blood with the intension of getting a few hours shut eye. It had been somewhat of a busy day.

The vamp held her head against his chest until her tears subsided a little, rubbing her back tenderly and he surprised himself by his own actions. "You gonna tell me what this is about, little bit?" He said, taking a moment to smooth long damp strands of hair away from her reddened face. He was surprised she had come to him, it hadn't ever happened before but he couldn't help but realise they'd become a little closer recently.

Dawn visited occasionally and spent a little time chewing the fat, and sometimes she encouraged him to tell her stories about his past life. He always tried to rate them PG 13 but often his evil side crept through and he sometimes went a little too far, revelling in the young girls trembling hands when he got towards a good part. With her, at least, he was a little more of the big bad than he was perceived by others within Buffy's group.

He had to give up the bad boy persona occasionally and comfort Dawn before he walked her home, patting her shoulder gently and telling her she had nothing to worry about. He reminded her that big sis’ was the source of cold sweat and frightened whispers amongst those who might be stupid enough to even try to hurt her.

Then there was him.

Spike would never allow anything to happen to Dawn. He hadn't told her so, but he thought it often and chastised himself just as frequently for even caring. Her visits were always an ideal opportunity to quiz her about Buffy and what she thought of him, and he knew Buffy wouldn't like her little sister being with him, but he would never admit her little impromptu visits brightened his day like no other than her older sis. He was made to be bad, and admitting he liked the unconditional friendship Dawn gave him made him feel a bit like he felt about Buffy, a little lost, confused, and not quite his big bad self. His undead heart would almost beat with a strange and uncomfortable feeling when she showed. There was somewhat of a fatherly feeling he felt in his gut, towards the silly girl who placed herself in the crypt alone with a brutal killer.Didn’t she know, in a past life, he could’ve drained her in seconds? Did she care?

"They, t-they." She cried, the tears beginning again, as she gulped snottily into his shirt, which was now drenched with her salty tears.

"Now, now platelet, none of that," he soothed, "Tell ole Spikey wot happened, hmm." He raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin taking the tissue from her hand and wiping her face clean with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed.

"They tormented me all day because Buffy was on the TV naked!" Her lip quivered but she seemed to attempt to contain herself. "The other students watched it in the break lounge and told me she was a dirty slut! Bu-but she's not, is she Spike? She's not what they say she is?" Her lip wobbled again, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

"Little fuckers, err, those little sods need a bleedin' good spankin!" He growled, his body tightening ready to stalk off and beat them half to death, the sunlight their only saviour. "M' gonna smack their bony little arses till they soddin' bleed! Of course she's not a slut, Dawn! You know Buffy better than that!" Spike wanted to shake the girl until she believed him but, when he looked again, the fear had died down in her eyes a little. "T'was the Bot in any case." He informed her, feeling like the worst vamp in the world because he'd let someone's actions make the little girl cry, he was a stupid selfish git, he hadn't thought about his platelet.

"The Bot? Oh, thank god." She said with a sigh, her shoulders relaxing a little but then her chest hiccupping with another sob.

Then there was a little spark that was part of the Summers women's make-up. She took a step back and crossed her arms, instantly angry with him.

"So this is all your fault?" Dawn said, narrowing her eyes.

"You could say that" He replied rather sheepishly.

Dawn couldn't meet his eye, she looked down and brushed some dust from her jeans.

"You're disappointed in me?" He said in a low questioning voice. He moved away from her to sit on top of the stone sarcophagus and pulled out his smokes before lighting one and taking a deep, needed drag. Christ this emotional stuff is bloody draining, he thought. There were all types of thoughts darting around in that little brain of hers, he just knew it.

"No, uh, yes. Oh, I don't know!" She eventually said in frustration. "I suppose I sorta expected it from you. Buffy always says it’s only a matter of time before you do something bad. She always worries when you go quiet, she says it means you're up to something. I don’t like it either."

Spike chuckled, his chest rumbling as he flicked the ash from his fag and shifted, swinging his legs over the side of the sarcophagus. "Does she now?" He said, his interest piqued, "And what else does the Slayer say about me?"

"She talks about you a lot, actually. Sometimes she doesn't realise she's doing it. Sometimes it’s in a good way but if you do something bad she has this look." Dawn said. She felt like she was crossing a line when she told him about Buffy, like she was betraying her sister’s confidence.

"An' what look is that pet?" He asked, genuinely interested in her answer. He leaned forward in anticipation, with a slightly desperate look on his face he’d hoped to mask.

"I shouldn't." She said gathering her bag up and making a move to leave.

Spike threw his fag aside and jumped up, moving swiftly in front of Dawn.

"You gotta tell me now bit, don’t leave me hangin' here." He requested breathlessly, as he all but danced on the balls of his feet. 

He watched Dawn fight with herself as she tried to figure out what she would get into the least trouble for with her sister.

"You can’t tell her I said." She demanded, poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Swear on my life platelet." He crossed his forefinger across the heart he didn't have, and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"A look like she's been betrayed by someone she loves." She said simply before slinging her back pack over her shoulder. She walked to the metal door and swung it open and stood in the sunlight.

Spike moved back behind the line of light from the early evening sun with a look of confusion.

"Thanks for...thanks for this Spike. For listening to me, I'm so-"

"Don’t you even _dare_ say sorry!" He interrupted her with a low growl.

"OK, just thanks then." She said, with a small shy smile at her friend.

He shot her a wink as she closed the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Giles and Dawns chapter, so be aware we are flicking back in time by just an hour or so.  
> Buffy's reaction to what happened in the crypt needed to be addressed.

**Buffy**

Buffy's speeding run from the crypt slowed into a jog and finally stopped when she got to the gates of the cemetery. Her chest heaved, her heart beating ninety to the dozen as she gasped for breath and her stomach felt like she had a small contingent of butterflies sweeping up from her lower belly to her heart and back again.

She’d almost kissed him and he’d certainly kissed her, not on her lips but somehow with an act so intimate he may as well have devoured her.

It had been the worst idea in the world staying there alone with Spike, it was asking for trouble she just knew it, like placing yourself right in the face of a dangerous beast and asking it if it may like to eat you for dinner. Incredibly stupid and thoughtless.

Her mind went into overload as she thought of how hot and god damn wet he'd made her and if Clem hadn't interrupted them, she knew she would've let him do a lot more to her. She was a little afraid of her own reaction to this because she wasn't sure she actually cared.

Time was, she'd worry about what the gang thought or what Giles thought, but, in reality, the only thing holding her back was herself and perhaps the fact Spike might take her with wild abandon and then tell everyone he knew. He was evil after all. She could almost hear him saying he'd bagged his third Slayer by almost shagging her to death, oh, yes, they'd be his words alright.

But then he'd touched her with such tenderness he'd ignited a fire in her that only he would be able to extinguish, she knew it and she guessed he did too, and he'd probably read every response her body gave as he touched her, plus she knew he could smell it on her, damn his acute vamp sense of smell! Anyway, even if he couldn't smell her, he'd hear her heart he'd know she’d burned for him like a raging inferno. What an irritating and downright nosey vampire! Always getting into her business and ruining their gangs well thought out plans.

Vamps would be the death of her! She chuckled at that, remembering one already had been. That’s not funny, she told herself, but somehow, after the day’s events it seemed an easier prospect. At least she knew where she was with the Master. He was going to kill her, he was honest about it and he did as he said.

Spike, however, said he’d kill her a million times and he’d never done it. She guessed he really didn’t want to. He was so frustrating sometimes she didn’t know whether to just stake him and be done with it. She knew she also lied to him every, single time she said she was going to shove a pointy piece of wood into his heart, she’d never do it, who was she kidding?

Strangely the world seemed a better place with a pretty vampire to stare at while he wasn't looking, and the banter they had between them. She knew she'd miss him if he was gone and wondered where that came from.

She'd never admit to anyone how hot their fights made her, giving her almost free reign to touch him ways she never could normally. She tried to forget how his fingers wandered while she had him pinned under her hips.

Buffy headed for the magic box, trying to forget it all, but knowing she'd have to face Anya and that wasn't a pleasant thought and she was in two minds on whether to turn around and wait for Clem to leave.

Her _almost_ kiss with Spike seemed a far more exciting pursuit than facing Giles and the Scoobs' for an evening of weird and intrusive questions and research.

She took out her phone as the other annoying vampire popped into her head. Ignoring the many other messages she went straight to tapping in a new message, carefully selecting one name from her contact list and almost thumping the keys with her thumbs.

_"Angel, so help me god, if you don't bring that Bot back right now, I'll shove a stake so far up your ass you'll be tasting it for weeks!"_

She didn't usually use such crass language, but she hated to think what he might be doing to the Bot.

Somehow, following her small experience of Spikes tenderness with her that afternoon and the way he'd touched her,  she didn't think Spike would've violated the Bot as much as she'd initially thought.

Her mind wandered as she speculated over what exactly he had done. 

Buffy decided she'd make it her business to ask him outright next time, even willing to risk his jibes and teasing on the subject just for an end to this mental torture!

Perhaps he might even show her....

No! She thought and shook her head, that would be very, very bad, and she reprimanded herself for even thinking it.

Angel, well that was another extremely disturbing matter.

She had visions of him dressing the Bot up in a cheerleader’s outfit and having her shake more than her pom poms for him. The thought sickened her and made her want to kill something, but it was still too early to patrol. Buffy opted instead for heading to the training room at the Magic Box and beating the shit out of the boxing bag.

That would just have to be enough, for now, having to face Anya or not.


	34. Riley

**Riley**

Deep in the rain forests of darkest Peru, Riley lay alongside his new wife in their makeshift tent.

Surrounded by the sounds of the jungle around him and his wife's soft snores, they lay naked and sated in each other’s arms, enjoying the rare opportunity of a little down time.

Riley’s satellite phone beeped as a few messages came through. He knew there were certain times of the night where they got better Intel than others through the satellite and this was when they got most messages from family. This could also mean he had messages for his regiment of twenty men.

There were beeps as his first three messages arrived.

He lazily flicked over the first one.

'Intel: Commander Finn. Target in vicinity. Will activate at 06:00am. Shoot to kill.'

Riley relaxed in the knowledge he might get some chance at a good night’s sleep, at least until almost dawn.

He eased his arm out from beneath the sleeping brunette, the recently realised love of his life and the woman who knew everything about him. The one who had accepted the man he was, his equal.

He ducked out from beneath the tarp and made his way to the guy on watch, hearing a click as his weapon moved and pointed at him.

"Stand down soldier." He said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, sir." The soldier on watch replied.

"We'll need to be ready to move at o' six hundred hours." He watched the man dressed in black fatigues until he saw his acknowledgement that he would pass that on to the next watch.

He heard the phone beep again and looked around him into the darkness, concerned he may have endangered his team.

"All is quiet Commander." The soldier uttered as he cocked his weapon and placed it back by his side.

Riley looked again at the bulky phone to scan the other messages.

A monkey, awakened by the noise, shrieked above his head and a few birds scattered, disturbed by the commotion. The light humans made disturbed the animals, he knew that and normally they tried to keep it to a minimum.

He read the messages and drew to a halt, almost stumbling on a branch as he read the name of the sender. She hadn't messaged him since he'd left, why now? And why would she say something like that? She'd never asked him to join her on patrol before, he’d pretty much always invited himself, much to her distain.

Buffy was ever strong, self-sufficient and more than capable. This was one of the main reasons they hadn't worked. He wasn’t needed and he'd come to terms with that.

Sam was all of those things, but somehow different to Buffy, no less sure of herself but somehow sweeter and more sure of him and their relationship. She felt confidence in her strength but allowed herself to come to him when she felt weak, and vice versa.

Once he'd betrayed Buffy, he knew it was over, even before he could explain. Buffy didn't have time for his flaws, but yet, strangely, she found time for a vampire who was the most egotistical, self-centred and downright annoying person he'd ever met. He had tons of flaws. Spike was perfect for her and that's why he'd hated him with such a passion he could've staked him with no second thought, and it had come close more than once.

He flicked onto the following message and read what she'd written, his mind full of large question marks.

"Why would she tell me this now?" He said out loud.

"Commander is there a problem?" The man on guard asked, clicking his weapon again.

"No, soldier, stand down." He replied.

He wandered off into the darkness to read the other message he guessed already to be from her and his Adams apple bobbed visibly in the speckled moonlight which came through the forest canopy above. How could he tell Sam he needed to go back to Sunnydale in the middle of a tour of duty? Even to resolve issues with his ex? To attempt to lay them to rest? She would understand but he was sure she would want to see the messages before they went anywhere. How could he explain _this_?

His mind wandered back to Buffy.

_'Oh god Riley take me like you mean it!'_

_'I am baby, oh lord I am!'_

_'Harder, oh please baby do it harder!' H_ e remembered her yelling _._ He’d already been fucking her with everything he had and she still wanted more, the girl was insatiable and he remembered this was the moment he knew he wasn't enough for her and he never would be. His best just wasn’t good enough to match up to the warrior who shared his bed every night. She needed _more_.

It was hard to admit defeat so that’s why he’d begun to frequent the vamp suck houses, he knew it was wrong but he’d felt a power while he was there that was hard to rival. Until he’d met Sam and he hadn’t known what it was to be partners and to know it was okay to show vulnerability, to embrace it. Buffy was powerful beyond belief and he could’ve loved her, given her everything, but he didn't have enough monster in him, like Spike said that one time. He hated that the intuitive vamp was right about Buffy and about their relationship, but he was right, that comment sounded the death knell for he and Buffy.

When he'd met Sam, she was more than happy with his love making, she gave him a few pointers on what she liked, but she dragged him into bed at any given opportunity. Life was good but he'd always had that niggle in the back of his mind regarding the beautiful blonde, the best he'd ever had, that was until he'd felt a real connection with Sam.

He'd settled for Sam in a way, at first, he admitted to himself he'd married a woman who gave him what he needed, more than what he wanted. He loved his wife but even that didn’t stop him sometimes harking back to what was past, what was lost in one stupid action.

Sam was extraordinary and he was very lucky to have her, but he couldn't help but wonder, if he stuck it out with Buffy, been less demanding of her, understood her better and hadn't been the downright male chauvinist pig he hated himself for being, perhaps they could've made it work.

He'd had plenty of time to mull over his mistakes in those following months until he’d met Sam. His wife had helped heal the wound that was left when Buffy didn’t come to say goodbye. Sam had opened his eyes to so many of his faults, never pointing them out in an obvious way but just enough to make him realise he really wanted to improve himself, for her.

He stood outside the tent and made a conscious decision to ignore the messages.

Buffy had to remain in his past for Sam to be his future.


	35. Spike

**Spike**

It was all going to shit and the sun hadn't even gone down. Spike was seven sheets to the wind, and anyone of reasonably sound mind was nowhere to be seen. Once Clem and Dawn had left his mind went into an alcohol fuelled overdrive.

Dawn’s words floated back to him as if she were right before him saying them at that moment and he wasn't sure whether he was hallucinating from lack of sleep or too much booze.

_‘A look like she's been betrayed by someone she loves’_

What could that possibly mean? His stomach clenched at the potential connotation of that statement. She couldn't, could she? How was it even possible that one so effulgent as her could really...?

No! Don’t even utter the bloody words you wanker! Of course it isn't true!

Spikes cock was still hard and begging attention from the one he'd probably never get the opportunity to touch again. He knew he'd tried it on with Buffy in a moment of weakness and she'd allowed it, but he couldn't even fathom why. It was good, so good he was surprised he’d been able to control himself and he'd felt her loss keenly when she left.

The sun had begun to dip low so he tried to sober up a little, deciding to jump into the cold shower he'd rigged up.

He muttered a little drunkenly, "A clean vampire is a godly vampire." He giggled as one boot kicked the back of the other and he stumbled in the attempt to remove them. He pulled his body taught as he removed the black tee and flung it over his head before reaching for his belt buckle, snapping it open and sighing in relief as he let his little Spike roam free. "Need to scrub behind those ears my little soldier, don’t want potato's growin' there, do we?" He said out loud before letting out a small sob as he remembered his mother’s words when she’d bathed him as a child. He still missed her and over one hundred years later he wished the only one who'd ever truly loved him was here to give him advice, to tell him how he could go on living this life of pain and hurt, to be allowed to find a way to live that life with someone who genuinely understood him for who he was. He couldn't bear to think of the creature he’d brought back, it was just too much, it wasn’t her, it would never be his mother.

His mind wandered to Buffy again. If she could love him, would she love him with everything she had? Or would she be another Dru? Would she settle for him and wait for him to make her happy? Would she love him because she needed him? Or would it be another lifetime of caring for someone who had another in her heart? Would she be another who he might find, if their first love came running back, they'd drop him without so much of an explanation. Would she just expect him to understand?

He punched the stone wall of the shower with frustration, his knuckles bleeding from the force and dropping to his side, the water running pink. Angelus, Angel, Liam, all the same in the one same package. Whatever he professed to be nowadays, his grandsire had been the bain of his existence, always in his way, taking those he loved away from him.

"Fuckin' big fore-headed motherfucker!" He shouted out as the water poured down his chiselled chest, seeping down through the darkened curls and defined muscles of his groin. He was still hard and water poured lengthways over his hardened length along with pre-cum, begging for his golden goddess to smooth it away in one cavity or another. He placed his head on the cold stone, his lashes fluttering closed as the frigid water soaked his hair, the peroxide altering to a dirty blonde colour, his curls sprouting up and flicking in alternate directions.

Why was it never him!?

Why did those bitches always torture him and make him sorry for the day he'd ever met them?

Dru.

He was never sorry for meeting her, just sorry he'd fell so hard for her. Crazy as she was, she'd given him this gift, the gift of eternal life but with it came eternal punishment and possibly eternal damnation at the end of it all.

Without love, what was the bloody point of it all?

Without Buffy he wasn't sure whether he really wanted this anymore, but how could he tell her? How would he even pin her down to be able to even talk with her and lay his undead heart on the line? Why would she listen to a vamp who, up until recently, had told her he wanted her dead and he wanted to be the one to challenge her to that fight to the death?

He was screwed, any way he looked at it. Why would she want him anyway? He couldn't give her a normal life and the girl deserved at least to try to have that didn't she? Wasn’t that why peaches had left?

He stepped out of the shower and slung a towel around his waist, he chuckled as he'd pinched it on his last visit to Buffy’s bedroom, along with several lace thongs and the softest blue sweater he’d ever touched.  The towel was pink, fluffy and scented with Buffy, perfection. He chuckled at the rhyming words and the fact the poor girl may have run out of knickers.

What a shame that she may have to go commando, he thought with an involuntary leer, his alter ego coming back into play. He wouldn't be William, couldn't allow William to be. The thought of wooing her made his cock rear again.

Rubbing his head with the towel he threw on clean black jeans, his trademark black tee and decided on a black shirt with small white skulls decorating it. He placed a litany of silver rings on his fingers before towing his boots on.

Wandering around the crypt upstairs he picked up his fags, silver lighter and cell before swigging down some blood and picking up the keys to the Desoto.

In his haste he'd forgotten to gel his hair and a damp, stray curl fell across his forehead.

He was about to step out into the twilight and his phone suddenly beeped.

He took it out of his duster pocket and read the message.

_'Please accept my invitation to meet with me at 1630 Revello Drive this evening at 7. We have lots to discuss. All my love, Buffy'_

Once he saw her message he forgot all of the reasons why he shouldn’t seek out Buffy. He couldn't be certain it was her but if someone was fucking with his Slayer he was damn well going to find out who! Those wankers would pay.

She _would_ need him, he would make sure of it.

If he had to bash a few heads in the process, well, all the better!


	36. Willow

**Willow**

Okay, so she probably deserved to be on the receiving end of Buffy’s tongue lashing but she hated herself for dissolving into tears.

Buffy was a big meanie because she must’ve known Willow hadn't meant for the Bot to escape when she did.

She'd thought it was a total waste to let such a prime piece of technological mastery go to waste and if anyone should keep hold of it, it should be Buffy. Willow did this for her to ensure no one else took advantage and what thanks did she get?

Strangely though, her friend trusted her above no other to find the answer to her little problem. Willow wasn't sure whether she _could_ stop whatever this big bad was and she wondered if Buffy shouldn't just make her apologies to the contacts in her phone and draw a line under it all. It would be the least complicated answer.

Having known Buffy this long, there never was a simple response and she’d also rarely heard Buffy apologise for anything.

Buffy was ‘Slayer comma The’ and she didn’t need to make apologies, or so she thought and it was hard living in the shadow of such a true warrior.

Buffy had saved them all a thousand times over and she really was grateful but it was hard to shine when your best friend always shone so much brighter. The trouble was, someone was playing Buffy and Willow couldn’t help that she personally, loved a challenge and a chance to display her skills. She thought when someone tested Buffy they tested her too and this was how it had always been. Buffy had relied on her to come up with answers on the computer and from research and she’d always come through, and it had become somewhat of an addiction.

What better chance to prove she wasn't a mere novice? That she was better at magic than Giles, for example?

Giles was a Watcher and he knew what he knew, anything else was researched and followed through books, he didn’t have power, not like she _knew_ she had.

She knew she had more ability than her lover, Tara's skills paled in comparison and she’d known this for some time, Tara’s aptitude for magic was perhaps competent, nothing more.

She came across the perfect spell in the dusty old book at the magic shop, once they'd recovered from their recent bought of hysteria. She had to admit, Giles was very funny when he wasn't so stuffy and bookish and she adored him. She didn’t much like how he accepted their help, but didn’t always give them the thanks they deserved when they put in the hours. Buffy always got the praise whatever they did to help and she rarely helped with the magical side of things.

Buffy hadn't been impressed to come across the uproar, when they’d once allowed themselves to really laugh and enjoy each other’s company. Even Tara had joined them and it wasn’t usual for her to tease anyone.

Buffy had also looked a little off kilter, like she couldn't look any of them in the eye.

Her Willow sense had gone off immediately, something else had happened and it was going to take an iron bar to pry it out of Buffy. She knew this wasn’t just about what had happened that day, there was more.

She watched Buffy take out her phone, flick through to a message and blush as she stood behind her, attempting to distract her friend by reaching for a book on a high shelf. She noted that Buffy had re-read the message from Spike, taking a moment before swiftly moving on to another.

“Buffy,” she piped up, almost scaring her friend half to death as she watched her cell clatter to the floor before her, “I think it would be of the good if you invite everyone involved to your house this evening so we can do the spell.”

Buffy looked up to her friend, “OK? So what should I say?”

Willow shrugged and looked to Giles.

“You have a spell?” Giles rose and came over to look at the book she had on the table before them.

“This is the spell, Giles. It’ll take lots of preparation, but I think we can do it” She replied. What she actually thought was, I can do it.

“This seems a bit complex, Willow, even for someone with your skills?” He said with a raised eyebrow as Tara drew up behind him and looked the over the spell herself.

“I-it seems like dark magic?” Tara said, a hint of foreboding in her voice, “I’m n-not sure about this?” She looked up to Willow, her clear blue eyes were afraid, that was obvious.

Buffy sighed in relief “Guys, if this can be done it’ll return everything back to normal, that's what I want. Willow, just do what you have to do.”

Buffy clearly didn’t understand what was involved, she hadn’t asked or either didn’t care, and Willow was exultant, she knew Buffy wouldn’t question what needed to be done and this was of the good. Feeling so much in charge and knowing she could perform the spell was a huge rush. She hadn’t even remembered that she hadn’t seen their other best friend all day, but then neither had the others.

Xander was the voice of reason as far as Willow was concerned, and his input was sorely lacking.

Against his better judgement Giles agreed, and they helped Buffy draft the message to send on her cell.

………………………

**Arabella**

In the neighbouring house to Xanders, no-one witnessed Arabella lose her temper so much from what she had witnessed at the magic shop, that she’d turned the kindly old lady she'd been residing with into a large Cane toad with a quick zap of blue, green electrical light. Willow was going to feel her wrath.

Perhaps the best friend they’d all seemed to have forgotten, was sleeping his way through the day, and he would be the one to experience her fury.

The toad on the seat opposite croaked and she gave it a fierce glare.


	37. Anya

**Anya**

She was madder than hell with them all, a bunny breeder indeed! That was not funny, not funny at all!

And then they'd all laughed at her.

The once vengeful demon felt tears fill her eyes, damn these human emotions! People could be so mean.

“Don’t say this Anya, don’t say that Anya, don’t tell people about perfectly normal bodily functions!” She mimicked.

It wasn't like she didn't feel the sudden silence and change of atmosphere once she'd spoken, and, more often than not, the subject changed swiftly and then there were the eye rolls which almost said, Anya’s said the unspeakable _again._ It seemed they were unable to understand what is was like to be new to this world, and OK, she'd been here a few years now and had mainly picked up how it worked, but she'd been alive for a thousand years, she knew people lied all the time, and couldn't stomach her particular brand of honesty. That was her, she refused to change, why should she? Didn't these idiots remember how, in her past life, she could've sent them to hell in a hand basket? They had no respect for her extensive knowledge of the occult, demons, or the supernatural and she knew she only stayed because she loved Xander, because she wanted to be accepted, cared about. Surely she deserved at least that?

When Buffy shouted at her, she had found it hard to understand. The girl told her she wanted her, she was sure of it, so why was she made to feel like the bad guy for asking a simple question?

She wasn't sure she'd ever figure humans out and she had at least another fifty to sixty years of it before her inner light snuffed out for good. Anya wanted that time to be good and fulfilling but all there ever seemed to be was misery.

When she arrived at Xanders, his mom said she hadn't heard a peep out of him all day. His mom told Anya she’d asked him several times that day to add fabric softener but he hadn't done so and his mom was very upset with him.

She walked down the stairs to the basement to where Xander was sleeping and poked the sleeping man in the chest, hard.

He didn't even stir. Her boyfriend wasn't even snoring, which was unusual. He usually nearly sucked the bedclothes in with his snores and Anya had taken to sleeping with her fingers in her ears.

She leaned down to listen to his breathing, to check he was definitely still alive. Xander snorted in Anya’s ear and nearly frightened her half to death. She pushed his shoulder "Xander! Xander, wake up!"

Nothing.

Anya huffed and jumped onto the bed beside him, bouncing up and down a few times.

Still nothing.

She straddled his sleeping form, feeling a rush of arousal with her boyfriend nestled between her legs.

"Xander!" She shouted in his face, surely that would wake him?

Then she lost her temper and slapped his face, hard. His breathing changed for a second, as a red handprint rose on his cheek.

"Xander, will you please wake up?" She wined, sitting back on her haunches. She tried shaking him again.

Anya took out her cell and punched in Willows number. She heard the phone beep as it dialled and then a few rings, then nothing else. She felt strange, like her head was growing smaller and she reached for Xanders hand but it was distant.

She yelped. 

A swirl of silvery, pink light coiled around the once powerful demon and in her place on Xanders chest she was replaced with a large, white cute Angora bunny.

The bunny cried out but the only thing in the room to be heard above the drier was a loud squeak.


	38. Harmony

**Harmony**  
  
Harmony had been through a tough day. She'd left the cave almost walking into the sunlight absently, only to have to return and use the tunnels to get into town.

It was at times like this she really missed Spike, he knew all of the quick routes and never got lost like her. She'd wandered the tunnels for hours, disoriented and the damn shoes she was wearing really pinched. They were so not suitable for wading through rubble.

If there was anyone around but a few bats and creepy crawlies, she would have wined but this was senseless as these creatures couldn't possibly understand her plight. She didn’t think they would care either. Could a vamp starve to death down in the depths of the earth?

In truth, Harmony had been lost for twenty minutes and ten of those were spent sitting on a boulder complaining to herself.   
Eventually she'd managed to come up through the sewers near to a small boutique she liked to frequent during the sales and  she'd given up killing the shop staff a while back as it had closed and reopened several times, the notice stating closure due to a death in the family. It was inconvenient when they were closed and she absolutely refused to shop in the old lady’s shop, the only other option apart from heading off to the next town.

She hadn’t got the hang of driving so it meant getting the bus. That wasn’t something she was accustomed to, such was the princess she was, so she’d made a conscious decision to stop killing the staff. Anyway, following a few menacing visits, they realised what Harmony was they'd become a lot more accommodating. They almost begged her to take their stock home with her, just to get her out of there. It was funny how razor sharp fangs at someone's throat made them instantly happy to do your bidding.  
  
Her dress and shoes were ruined from the dirt in the cave system and sewers and she simply had to have a new dress and she wandered around the store, her hands gliding over the materials stopping at the lingerie stand. "What do you think Buffy might like?" She asked the shop girl, who was currently cowering under the pay desk, hoping not to be noticed.   
  
The girl poked her head up and said tentatively "I-I'm sorry, what?" She decided it was best not antagonise the creature of the night. 

"I said. Oh, never mind! What lingerie would you wear if you were going to seduce a girl?" She was all excited, shopping was totally the best thing ever, especially when you didn't have to pay! 

"Uh, well miss, perhaps you could go for something really girly, soft and feminine?" The girl warred with herself whether to smile when Harmony turned to her, shooting her a beaming grin as she gushed, "You are sooo good at this! I wonder if I drained you I'd have all your style advice? My Blondie bear once said he'd eaten a decorator, perhaps the same might happen to me?" She babbled.  
  
"No you will not!" The girl shouted as Harmony advanced towards her, she'd found some mettle from somewhere, either that or she'd just damn well had enough of Harmony scaring her and the staff half to death on a weekly basis.  
  
"No?" Harmony had never been told off by food before, she rarely thought of their feelings.  
  
"No, miss, you will not eat me!" She demanded.  
  
"Huh" Harmony said, "Well if that's your final word on the matter, I suppose I won’t today. Now get me some sexy dresses to try on, I have a date this evening."

The girl rushed to do as she was asked, realising she had avoided a very close call.   
  
Harmony didn't have any friends, and eating them wasn't the best way to win friends and influence people she decided. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be friends with food though, it seemed silly, kind of like a human talking to a cow, but there was always a first time for everything.

"What's your name sweetie?" Harmony asked, taking a moment to peruse the large breasted brunette shop assistant.  
  
"It's Melanie." She said, still attempting to keep up the bravado.  
  
"I need someone to practice on, I can’t go in all, Buffy, I want to be a lesbian with you but I have no clue what I’m doing." Harmony decided, speaking her thoughts aloud.  
  
The girl yipped as Harmony strode over, grasped a handful of her hair and smashed her lips down on the petrified woman's soft and cherry flavoured mouth. Plunging her tongue deep into the woman's warm mouth Harmony felt a jolt of electricity through her stomach, racing down to her pussy, and she drew back breathlessly and looked into Melanie's shocked eyes. This wasn't half as bad as she thought it might be and she wondered why she hadn't even drained a woman before now, let alone kissed one, it was pretty sensual and they were so soft to the touch. 

Melanie struggled momentarily but the vampire was too strong, she allowed herself to melt into her kiss, figuring it was better than trying to fight her off. Now Harmony had taken a taste of what it could be like with a woman it all seemed a little less daunting and much more arousing than she'd thought.  
  
"Buffy's gonna get it." She moaned as her hand drifted to the other woman's breast, flicking her hardened nipple through the lace of her bra. "Buffy's gonna get so good with me she’ll never want anyone else." She said with a final lick of her lips before she sank her teeth into Melanie's jugular vein.

She came round from her blood lust a few minutes later, dropping the girl to the floor, “Oopsie.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Joyce, who's been stuck in the house with Hank since the last chapter - poor woman!  
> Lets see what has occurred between Mater and Pater in the meantime.....

**Joyce**

Hank shifted uncomfortably in the easy chair, clutching his stomach, and Joyce secretly hoped she really had made him sick with the contents of that sandwich.

All he'd done since he got there was put Buffy down and ask questions about Dawn while Joyce had been making calls, attempting to track Buffy down. She'd called the college and then the cops, only getting conflicting stories about Buffy and her twin Bottie. Who in the hell was Bottie? And why did they think she was Buffy’s twin?

A lot of strange things had happened since she'd found out Buffy really was a Vampire Slayer and she really hoped this was just something that could be dealt with by Buffy, Mr Giles and the gang.

This time it had seemed to get more than a little out of hand. TV stations hadn’t been involved in any past occurrences and she kept her fingers crossed that Buffy had gotten it under control.

The conversation turned back to Buffy, even as Joyce had tried to steer it away.

"Joyce, believe me, the girl needs serious help, she can’t be allowed to walk the streets with the good people of this town, while she believes she sees monsters and vampires everywhere.” He was serious, but what was coming out of his mouth was pure drivel and Joyce was at the end of her tether.

"She does Hank!" She suddenly blurted out.

"Damn, Joycie, you're killing me here! I thought we discussed this at the time. The girl is delusional! The only time she stopped seeing things that aren't real was when she was on those meds! Why can’t you accept that?"

"No, Hank, she really does see them! I've seen them myself, so has Dawn." Joyce was trying her best to remain reasonable but she wanted to hit him with the lamp beside his head, she could almost see his brains dashed out in her minds eye, lord, she was so mad.

"Damn it to hell, Joyce! It’s like the Salem witch trials here, some sorta mass hysteria with the women in this family. I won't stand by and watch this! You can help yourself and Buffy but I'm taking Dawn home with me! Get her stuff together, now!" He demanded.

"Over my dead body will I let my little girl go home with you and your, your, your floozy!" Joyce stood to her full height, her face with a grimacing sneer, which told him he was one step away from her losing all sense of reason. He'd experienced it once or twice and it wasn't something he felt inclined to revisit.

“Look, honey, the new baby is coming and she’ll have a little brother or sister to play with soon enough. It’ll do her good to be away from Buffy’s influence!”

“I’ll tell you one thing Hank!” she spat back, swallowing down the shock that Hank was going to be a father again.

“Firstly, never call me honey! Secondly, Buffy was the only one there for her when you ran off with that jezebel! You weren’t here when that child cried herself to sleep every night wondering what she’d done wrong and asking when her daddy was coming home!”

“But, Jo….”

“No! You _will_ listen to me and you will listen good! You could have made it right with those girls. I never once stood in your way of seeing them. They loved you and all you did was push them away!”

“I do love them, I…”

“The best thing you can do Hank Summers is make the decision now. You’re either part of their lives or you’re not. If you aren’t going to give one hundred percent to those kids, then I suggest you walk away now! Because I’m telling you Hank, they’re both better off without you!”

Joyce heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway, back pack in her hand, her lower lip trembling.

“Mom, daddy, why are you fighting?”

“It’s nothing, your father and I….”

Hank gave her a victorious grin that made her want to rip his face off with her nails. Dawn had overheard almost the whole conversation and turned and tore upstairs with a loud sob before Joyce could reach her.

They heard her bedroom door slam.

“Thank you very much! Will you be going after her or shall I?” Joyce said sternly.

Hank rose, he hardly dared argue with Joyce when she was in a temper like this.

The decision was taken out of their hands as their eldest and her friends let themselves in through the front door, chattering loudly about their plan.

Buffy looked up, surprised to see both them there. She’d thought her mom would be at work and dad, well she hadn’t seen him in nearly a year.

“Mom, dad, what’s going on?”

Joyce crossed her arms and tapped her foot, a dangerous look in her eye.

“I think you have a lot of explaining to do, young lady!”


	40. Hank Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the last chapter.  
> Eeek! Its a family thing, what can you say? It wont be good.

**Hank**

"Uh, yeah, about that, mommy it was soo not my fault!" Buffy ignored her father and turned to her mom.

Joyce believed Buffy, why wouldn’t she? Joyce's eyes flicked to Hank who was radiating anger, his fists clasped at his sides and a look that could kill given the opportunity.

"Mrs Summers, Joyce. I can assure you, Buffy really had nothing..."

"Who is this man Joycie?" Hank said as he stared at the bookish watcher who'd dared to speak.

"Hank, this is Mr Giles,  Rupert Giles, I guess you could call him Buffy’s mentor?" Joyce replied.

"Mentor?! You're telling me my daughter has someone like this man watching over her? In what way is he mentoring her? Have you had him vetted? I hear all too often of older men taking advantage of young girls in this way! I don't like it Joyce, not one little bit!"

Giles stepped forward and removed his glasses, shaking them at the man before him as he spoke. "I'm not sure I like what you're implying here, Mr Summers, I can assure you she is safe in my care." Giles wasn't going to have it said he would ever take advantage of any young girl on his watch.

"So you say!" Hank said turning to Joyce "Who is this piece of work? And why is he here in our, uh, I mean your home Joyce?"

Buffy backed away towards the stairs, hoping she could take Willow to her room and begin setting up for the spell.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" Hank bellowed as he stormed over to his daughter, took hold of her arm and slung her onto the sofa.

Buffy was so shocked at being manhandled, she went with it, bouncing lightly on the sofa as her father stood over her, his eyes daring her to move.

"Dad, Giles is right, this wasn't me, someone got a hold of my phone. I didn't send those messages." Buffy snapped back at her father, her eyes daring him to try to reprimand her.

She tried to rise.

He stepped forward.

"You will sit down until you're told to get up!" He shouted "I'm nowhere near satisfied with that answer, I've told your mother you need help, and we're damn well gonna get you some!"

Buffy was mightily pissed, and she stood and faced her father, head to head. The two hot heads on the verge of a major clash.

"You tell me how you dare come into this house and play the father now after calling me twice in a whole year! I've just about had enough! I've told you what happened, dad, and its clearly not good enough for you!" She sneered.

"Sit the hell down! Do not face up to me little girl, or you'll get the spanking of your life!" he said as he reared forward.

Joyce moved to stand in front of her daughter, it wasn't needed but she would protect her from her father regardless. "You've taken this way too far, Hank! So help me god, if you lay one finger on her I'll be going to jail for a long, long time!"

She pushed him away with a flat hand on his chest, as her other hand reached behind her and clutched her daughters, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

No one had noticed the littlest Summers descend the stairs at the ruckus.

"Enough!" Dawn shrieked, as only a young teenager could.

"Daddy, I love you, but enough already! Buffy's told you she didn't do it! Why can’t you believe her?" She sobbed.

Hank stopped and looked at his inconsolable daughter for a moment, not even thinking how she might feel.

He turned to Joyce. "So _this_ is the type of back chat you've been teaching our daughters since I've been gone is it Joyce? Allowing them to speak to their elders in this way?" He seethed. Then he said the worst thing possible. "You are a terrible mother Joyce!"

Joyce, against her better judgement, couldn’t control herself and stepped forward to slap his face.

The crack reverberated around the room.

Then there was silence.

Hank raised his hand above his head.

Ripper decided that was the moment to show himself and Giles strode forward and caught Hanks arm on the downstroke."I think its best that you leave now." He said, his voice low and his face inches away from Hanks.

Hank lowered his hand but refocused on Giles. Everything switched into slow motion for Giles as he watched the much larger man pull his fist back and throw a punch towards his face.

He felt the air change and reached up, catching Hanks punch in his hand, he'd done it a thousand times while Buffy was training, albeit with a thick pad. The thump was audible as Giles leaned, dropped his shoulder and took the full force of Hanks attempt to plough a haymaker at his face. Once he had a good hold, his fingers closed over his hand and his thumb dug into the pressure point in between Hanks thumb and forefinger, disabling him. Giles watched as the bigger man’s face grimaced and he dropped to his knees as he twisted his wrist. "I've given you the opportunity to leave, take it now!" Giles all but growled.

Everyone in the room was on tenterhooks and Dawn whimpered, before running to Tara who took the sobbing girl into her arms, whispering softly and soothing her as he held her face away from what was happening.

Joyce recovered herself and said steadily "Hank, I believe you've been asked to leave. You can do this the easy way or the hard way but don’t you ever threaten my daughter with violence again! Try coming back here and I'll get a restraining order!"

Giles released him and Hank rose, rubbing his wrist and moved to get his keys, phone and jacket.

Willow, Tara and Dawn moved away from the door as he left and swung the door open with a slam.

Hank stopped and turned in the doorway, unable to resist one last snipe.

"Those girls are ruined because of you! You're dead to me Joyce!" He sneered.

Joyce stood her ground "I'm sorry you feel that way Hank, I'm here for these girls in a way you never were. I wish you all the best with your new family, and hope, for their sakes, you can be a better father this time around. Please don’t let the door hit you on your way out."

The last thing he saw was Joyce stride towards the door and kick it shut behind him. He'd fucked up Royally and wondered if he'd ever see his kids again, even he was unsure whether he deserved to.

.........

**Buffy**

Joyce was visibly shaking as Hank left. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen." Buffy said as a tear rolled down her cheek and moved towards Joyce, she was still and her eyes darted from side to side, as if she was attempting to take in what had just happened.

She rubbed her mother’s arm, drawing her from her thoughts, it was almost as if she was in shock.

Giles deflated and was almost in the same state as he recognised his near miss with Hank.

"Tea, we all need sweet tea." He said in a fluster. He rushed to the kitchen but felt Willows soft hand on his back.

"Let me." She said as she took the unfilled kettle from his hand.

“You’re my hero.” Willow said as she rubbed his taught back, attempting to relax him.

In the lounge Buffy wasn’t sure what to do, she could deal with any demon but her own father wasn’t a demon, well, not in the traditional way.

"Mom, please, I'm sorry." Buffy said as she watched her mother snap out of her momentary vacation from reality.

"Oh, my girls, Oh, lord, I'm so sorry," she wept, pulling Buffy into her arms "I'm so, so very sorry." She bawled.

Dawn tentatively stepped away from Tara and looked to her mother’s outstretched arm which begged her to come to her. It took little thought before she ran into her mother’s arms, joining the group hug and sobbing with them both.

Joyce kissed their heads, uttering how everything would be alright, that they were her angels, that she was here, she'd protect them forever, she loved them and that was all that mattered.

The stoke of the clock in the lounge moved to seven and there was a loud knock at the door.

Buffy stiffened and wiped her tear stained eyes before saying, "Oh crap!"


	41. Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I'm going to make you wait a little longer to find out who is at the door, I'm too evil! Soz! But we're back to the quiet man, with a cameo appearance from our favourite vamp, enjoy!

**Oz**

Oz walked into Willies bar. He felt a bit uncomfortable as he'd never really frequented the place during his time in Sunnydale but he wanted to go someplace he was least likely to bump into Willow. It was barely six, and he'd received that last message from Buffy asking him to go to her house at seven. He wanted a nice cold one before he had to face whatever big bad was out there, willing to give Buffy what she needed, but still worried about meeting up with Willow again, following their break-up.

Some thinking time was needed to put together what he might say to the girl who had once been the love of his life, and who probably still was, if he was truly honest with himself.

There was a kafuffle at the door to the bar, and the demon bouncer came flying through, crashing into one of the wooden tables.

"Willie, tell this ponce that there ain't no ID in the world that will tell 'im I’m not old enough to be in this shit hole bar!" Spike shouted at the bar owner as he sauntered in.

Willie scurried over to check on his comatose bouncer. "Spike, was there any reason to half kill him in the process? Good help is hard to find" Willy griped.

"Hmm, so little Willies feelin' brave today?" Spike said with a raised eyebrow and look that shot terror through the hearts of every stinking demon in the place.

"N-no. I'm not saying anything Spike, its j-just like I said, its hard to get good staff." He replied, backing away from Spike.

You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

Oz froze, biting back a chuckle at the scene, no one could ever say this town ever lacked entertainment, he just thought it was unlucky for him that William the Bloody was the one there to provide it.

He watched Willie dart back behind the bar and begin fetching Spike his usual, beer with a bourbon chaser.

Spike stood next to Oz at the bar and slung back the shot before turning to Oz.

"Watcha dog boy, so what brings the prodigal lycanthrope back to Sunny-hell?" He said with a grin.

The vamp had recognised him instantly and this was not good.

Spike hadn't really known Oz, but what he'd seen of him he'd liked, he was straight up and told it like it is. The boy had guts and knew when to keep his gob shut. He’d even forgiven him somewhat for helping Angel get away with the gem, wasn’t the boys fault, he was just doing what the good guys did.

"This and that, got a message from a friend, thought she might be in trouble, you know, the usual" He said. Oz wasn't sure if he'd dropped Buffy in the proverbial shit by telling Spike that, momentarily forgetting they'd been sworn enemies when he left and Spike must know who his friends in town were. Spike wouldn’t know who he was talking about would he?

Willies ears pricked up, “Was it Buffy? Did she, did she ask you to, uh, to, to…?”

Oz groaned internally, now Spike really would know who he was here for.

“Don’t even say it, you wanker, not if you want to keep your bollocks in tact!” Spike piped up, “It wasn’t Buffy and she won’t be wantin’ nothin’ from the likes of you.” Spike warned.

Willie moved a little further away from Spike’s reach.

“Out of the blue was it dog boy?” Spike said, flicking his silver lighter open to light his fag, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. He sat on the stool next to Oz and blew the smoke low between his spread legs as he leaned back against the bar.

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Seems someone’s bin playin’ the Slayer.” Spike said thoughtfully, allowing one leg to swing a little as he contemplated the situation.

Oz was silent, he didn’t think he ought to say any more.

The last time he’d seen Spike he’d tortured Angel and tried to get the Gem of Amara back. Oz had helped with the getaway van but it had been a very close call. He'd seen the state of Angel after and it sure weren't pretty. He’d sworn off helping anyone after that. There was too much risk involved when he had gigs most nights, he needed his fingers in tact to play his instrument.

“S’ alright mate, me and the Slayer are on the same side nowadays, you aint gonna get ‘er in trouble.” Spike said, blowing a plume of smoke over his head with a chuckle. “Well, not with me anyway,” Spike continued “Had the same messages an’ so did the great and worthy Angel. Came down here like some crusading hero he did. What a wanker.” Spike closed his eyes as if the thought of Angel offended him.

Oz wasn't sure whether to feel offended as he'd pretty much done the same thing as Angel.

“Is he still here?” Oz asked as he relaxed slightly next to the vamp he’d last known as a brutal torturer and killer. He took a deep swig of his beer.

“Nah, he buggered off back to LA with something else of mine. Still, he’s bleedin’ welcome to it this time.” Spike shook his head at the thought of Angel and the Bot.

“Is it really true you and Buffy are both on the same side? Never took you for a vamp who’d help out the Scoob’s, not since last time we met you were busy trying to kill Buffy in any way you could.”

Spike gave a grin as he swigged his beer, flicking fag ash on the floor, “She’s warmed to me, mate, an’ I came back here after Dru ran off with a chaos demon, long story, won’t bore you with the details. Seems ‘ve become a white hat somewhere along the way, maybe a little greyer than white. Bin helping out, and reckon the Slayer’s a bit sweet on me.” He gave Oz a sly wink as he tapped the shot glass on the bar, indicating to Willie he wanted a refill.

On what planet would Buffy and Spike be together, Oz thought? The vamp must be deluding himself. Either that or perhaps Buffy had become a bit mentally unstable since he last saw her? He did what he did best and kept his thoughts quiet. “Are you going to the Slayers for seven like she asked?” Oz queried.

“Yeah, ‘ll be there, but wanna have a bit of a sniff around, bash a few heads and get to the truth of this before then. I’ll be there later.”

Oz nodded and watched Spike throw back another shot before jumping down from the bar stool gracefully and heading towards the back of the bar.

“Damn scary isn’t he?” Willie whispered across the bar to Oz.

Oz shrugged “The dudes surprisingly OK, when he’s not trying to kill me or my friends.” He wasn’t one to judge when the guy had so obviously changed. He pulled on his jacket and headed for the door, laughing to himself as he watched Spike holding some demon up by the throat.

Jumping in his van he was headed to Buffy’s. He’d spend a while scoping out who else was going into the house before he went in himself.

………

**Spike**

“OK, there was someone!” The purple pustules on the demons face burst with the pressure on his throat.

Spike had given the previous six demons he’d questioned a right good kicking before they’d spilled their guts. In actual fact they hadn’t told Spike a thing, he’d just literally spilled their guts onto the floor of the bar with his lock knife.

“Ugh! Do you know what?” Spike lisped through his teeth, in full game-face, “You are disgustin’ mate, m’ not even sure how you manage to pull with those soddin’ boils on your face!” He looked over to the demon’s girlfriend who peered at him from behind an up turned table.

Willie was busy mopping up the mess and hoping not to be noticed.

“So?” The peroxide blonde demanded, eliciting a squeak from the demon’s throat as he squeezed harder.

“Alright, put me down and I’ll tell you!” The demon shrilled.

Spike lowered him to the ground and lit up a fag, lifted a bottle from the table next to him and took a long draft. “Thirsty work crackin’ ‘eads innit?” he snickered. “Tell me now and I won’t kill your little girlfriend. Poor girl must be crazy, but the heart wants what the heart wants, am I right?” He chuckled, watching the demon clutch at his throat breathlessly.

“There was someone. She came in my shop looking for ingredients, stuff that wasn’t easy to come by. I think she was a witch.” He said, retching a little as he massaged his neck.

“Aaand?” Spike uttered dangerously.

“And, I got her the stuff, rare crystals plus the usual sort of ingredients, you know, rat’s toes, bile of salamander, that sorta stuff.”

Spike moved forward, his face inches away from the demons, his arm placed on the wall behind him. “And did this ‘witch’ have a name?” He said blowing smoke into the demons face.

The demon coughed and took a moment to recover from second hand smoke inhalation.“Yeah, yeah, she had a name.” He said, clearing his throat.

Spike was beginning to get testy again and took hold of the demon’s shirt by the collar. “When, pray tell, is it likely you’ll impart this information? I haven’t got all bleedin’ night!”

“A-Arabella.” The demon stuttered.

“Anything else you got to tell me, like where the bitch lives?”

“I don’t know anything else man, please don’t hurt me, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Spike hated it when they begged, they always attempted to pull on the heart strings of a vamp who had no heart. He didn’t give a rat’s piss about these tossers. He swiftly threw the demon to the floor and strode out of the bar.

“Arabella better watch ‘er back cause the big bad is coming.” He shot over his shoulder, disappearing through the door, his duster billowing behind him.


	42. Tara/ The Spy/ Oz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I'll try to get the rest posted as they are already written, its just finding the time!

**Tara**

"Willow, where's Xander?"

"Oh, um, he's around someplace." She said with a flick of her hand.

"Willow, stop." She said placing her hand on her arm to halt her.

"No, he's not, don’t you think that's a little strange?" The dark blonde witch said, slightly more forcefully thank usual.

Willow shrugged and headed off back downstairs.

As she watched her girlfriend walk away she realised it was as she thought, Willow had begun to get so wrapped up in the buzz of doing magic, she couldn't focus on other things and she already knew she’d become very selfish recently.

Willows best friend hadn't been seen all day. Much as Tara liked Xander, sometimes he was around a little too much. This left very little time for the girls to spend time together, to make love and do all of the ordinary things couples did, but he was also noticeable in his absence. Tara didn’t complain to Willow about how much time they spent with the others, she liked the friendship offered to her by the gang because it almost felt like family, something sadly lacking her life. Xander was always involved in the goings-on some way or another and Mr Giles really could've done with his help earlier with Mr Summers.

So where was he? Tara was also convinced she, herself, had been losing blocks of time and she couldn't pinpoint why, but it seemed to be happening more and more frequently. She was worried Willow was trying to cover her tracks from some wrong doing or another, perhaps something she didn't want Tara to know about. She knew she needed to address it with Willow, but she was afraid she might lose her, so left it for now.  Could that be why Xander wasn't here? Could Willow have done the same to him? She needed to find out what was going on but now wasn't the time, it would have to wait until after the spell.

The particular spell Willow had found was far too advanced for her skill level. Even Mr Giles allowed it against his better judgment, and Tara guessed this would be because he was able to supervise Willow. Giles wasn’t a witch but he had extensive knowledge from his watcher training on how to undertake spells and pre-empt any possible consequences. But the reason he was anxious about this one was because he couldn’t be certain of the outcome. The spell was vague to the extreme, asking you to slot in wording to bring about your required conclusion.

Tara, didn’t like this. She was afraid for her girlfriend and if the truth be told, worried for them all.

She fretfully began setting up in Buffy’s room, placing candles in a circle ready for the spell.

Willow had joined her to give instructions on how to lay out the magical implements, a gold bowl, some herbs and crystals she wasn't sure she'd ever seen before, and the timeworn book.

Tara re-read the spell with a sense of foreboding, afraid the spell might release something dark or unholy to do Willows bidding. She shuddered and walked to the door at the top of the stairs, hearing shouting downstairs and the noise of someone being slapped, again. She sighed. As soon as those messages had come through she just knew there would be trouble and inviting the malcontents to meet in the same place was probably the worst idea of all.

She loved Buffy but her decisions could be very single minded, sometimes bordering on the insane. She got the job done but occasionally things could be done with a little more forethought to avoid endangering them all. Willow and Xander were the same, blindly following their leader and going along with the flimsiest of plans.

It was all so exhausting.

She descended the stairs to find out what havoc was now being created downstairs, and she stopped on the third step from the bottom.

Willow had gone ashen and then blushed deeply when she’d answered the door to a good looking medium built man, he wasn’t tall but well toned and compact. His green eyes sparkled, as though he had a secret he would never tell, and a shy but jovial smile.

Tara was gay but she could appreciate the good looks of persons of either sex and he was sexy she supposed, sexy in a totally understated way.

There was only one man who could make her Willow blush and this man hadn’t taken his eyes off Willows face since he stepped in through the door.

So _this_ was Oz.

...........

**Travers Spy**

Quentin Travers’ spy loitered in the bushes outside, watching and taking extensive notes on everything occurring inside the house, using a small pencil he took from behind his ear. So far the figure dressed in a black cloak had witnessed mainly a family argument and Buffy’s father being unceremoniously thrown out through the front door by her mother.

Up to this point, it wasn't very noteworthy.

He knew Buffy’s family and friends well as he’d studied them extensively over the past year and took his responsibility as Council Scout very seriously. On several occasions he's been lucky not to be caught by one or another of Miss Summers entourage and was particularly wary of William the Bloody, to be caught by him could mean certain death, he was sure.

The reports he sent back to Quentin Travers tended to be satisfactory. He didn't know what Travers made of the fact that William the Bloody was here at all, he just supplied the information and did as he was told.

The Slayer had undertaken her duties as she should, occasionally in the most random of ways, but she got the job done. He’d reported concerns about the vampire helping Buffy to the extent he was patrolling with her at night, the two had even seemed to be friends and that wasn’t good, it wasn’t good at all. The Slayer should, under no circumstances become friends with a brutal killer. This was covered in Chapter 94, Sub Section D of the Slayer handbook, the girl would have to be extremely lax in her reading to have missed it.

He spotted the tree outside the Summers residence and climbed up to look in through the window above. He’d seen various people going up and down stairs from his hiding place next to the main window to the lounge, so he decided it might be worth investigating. He couldn’t provide a full report without having scoped out the whole property, Travers wouldn’t like it if he had to ask further questions and it would mean further nights spend in uncomfortable positions so as not to be seen.

This was a sweet gig, and helped him afford a nice beach house, with more than enough remuneration for his trouble. All told, twenty hours work in a week, was a good deal and he really didn’t want to lose the job and have to return to the UK because he was feeling lazy.

He was so busy watching the mousy blonde witch setting up for some sort of spell, he lost his footing and plummeted to the ground with a yelp, landing awkwardly on his shoulder. Pain shot through him as he cursed himself for being so negligent.

Looking up, he heard the sound of a low growl and found a very angry young man with red hair staring back at him.The man hooked him up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him onto the veranda.

"Not cool man, not cool at all to look in through a girl’s window! Are you some sorta perv?" The red haired guy said.

As if he’d admit it if he was, the man thought, tutting. His training with the council told him in a situation like this he should say nothing, so he didn't.

**Oz**

Oz had spotted the guy and had been watching him carefully for ten minutes before he made his move.

He banged on the front door with a closed fist and it was opened by Willow.

"Oz! W-what are you doing here?" She yelped, her eyes wide with shock at seeing her lost love after so long. She blinked several times then looked at the man Oz held by the back of his jacket, moving swiftly aside as her sweet ex-boyfriend pushed the stranger onto the floor before her.

"Hi, Will, it’s good to see you." He said giving her a small wave and a shy smile, "I've brought you a gift. This guy was outside spying on you through the upstairs window."

Willow did her trademark scowl at the man and Oz bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, she never could perfect an evil look, she was just too sweet.


	43. Buffy

**Buffy**

Marco’s wife was on the other side of the door when Buffy had opened it. The damn woman had nearly beaten the door down and she’d left a family hug, _for this_! The woman wasn’t alone and seemed to have every woman she knew with her (well, another three). All looked to be of European decent so Buffy guessed they were her family or something.

“I warn you girl not to a come near my Marco again, but still a you send him disgusting messages!” She said with a snarl.

This not harming humans thing was such a pain, it would be so easy just to throw the women off the porch and shut the door in their faces.

Buffy took the first slap with the spatula in good part, as there was no real way to explain what had happened to the woman who was intent on making her pay for trying to steal her husband. She supposed, she could have if she’d tried but the woman was so incensed she wasn’t sure she’d hear her. Buffy took a step back, almost bumping into her mother as she swiftly moved up behind her.

“Buffy who is this?” Joyce asked, concern in her voice.

“Um, this is Marco’s wife from the Expresso pump and her, um, friends, she thinks I’m trying to steal her husband, he got those messages too.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Your daughter, she is a whore!” Marco's wife spat on the floor next to her.

The women with her agreed, tutting and gesticulating as their friend spoke her mind.

“Mom, I didn’t, I wouldn’t! He’s icky and about a million years old!” Buffy beseeched.

“How dare you come into my home and threaten my daughter with your, your, what is that?” Joyce demanded, pushing her daughter behind her protectively.

“It’s a spatula mom.” Dawn piped up. Her tears had dried and now she was highly amused by their newest visitor, although she stood well back, not wanting a slap with the spatula herself.

“With your Spatula! And your disgusting spitting! If you feel the need to spit, then I will provide you with a spittoon!” Joyce continued, ever the gracious hostess. Her brow furrowed as she wondered if she even had something of that nature. She and Hank had been given some odd Wedding gifts all those years back, it was certainly possible, perhaps there was one in the attic? “I assure you, my daughter is a good girl!” Joyce stated.

“You, madam, do not see what your good girl does when she is in our shop! We see her parading on the TV naked! Naked! What good girl does that?! She is a wanton whore I tell you!”

“My good woman, I assure you, Buffy wouldn’t...” Giles moved forward and attempted to get in between Buffy, Joyce and the woman, receiving a smack on his wrist for his interference.

The small crowd of women moved towards Giles menacingly, pushing their way into the house, the last one slamming the door behind them.

“I’m sorry but I cannot allow you to come into my home uninvited and assault my guests!” Joyce said, her voice becoming higher pitched. “Buffy, call the cops!”

Buffy went to move towards the house phone, but received another slap with the spatula for her trouble. She flailed her hand, attempting to take the implement from the woman’s in the ruckus.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door which was opened tentatively by Willow, she had watched the furore occurring in the lounge and decided to stay as far away as possible.

Buffy’s attention was drawn away from the scuffle as a man dressed in a black robe was unceremoniously thrown over the threshold to Willows feet.

Willow and Oz seemed to be having a moment but she caught the gist, this man had been spying on them.

She left her mother and Giles to it and strode over, hauling the man up, grasping a handful of his hair and shoving him through to the dining room. Buffy could ill afford more hassle from the Italian wife of Marco and manhandling people in front of her was only going to make matters worse, luckily she was distracted by trying to beat Giles. Pulling sky guy around the corner, she thew him into him onto a dining chair.

Oz and Willow followed and stood behind Buffy.

“He was writing down notes about you and the people here, the dude climbed the tree and fell, that’s how I caught him” Oz informed her in his usual cool way.

“Thanks Oz. It's good to see you.” She patted his shoulder affectionately before turning to their unwanted guest.

“So are you gonna tell me who you are? No scrap that, you _are_ going to tell me who you are right now!” She sneered, holding his jaw in her hand.

Sky guy was silent and she guessed she’d have to make him talk but she really didn’t have the time at the moment, too much was going on. There was more noise in the lounge and Giles was yelping as Marco’s wife was slapping him with Joyce trying to fend her off.

“Willow, would you mind binding him for now, we have more pressing matters, like Giles being beaten half to death with a spatula!” She giggled maniacally, the madness of the situation setting in.

Willow muttered a few words and Oz was startled to see a winding blue, green shimmering rope tie up the man in black and bind him to the chair. He was impressed. “Seems you’ve come a long way since I left,” he muttered, his eyes boring into hers “You seem much more powerful in the witchy stakes.”

“Yeah, um, yeah I am.” Willow sighed, she couldn’t help but feel butterflies swarm around her stomach.

Neither noticed Tara standing in the doorway as Willow’s hand rose to touch his face as if to verify he was really there.

The doorbell rang again as Buffy was passing on her way back to rescue Giles. She pulled the door open and was faced with the Bot and a dishevelled Angel.

The elder vamp had bruises all over his face and bleeding knuckle and, if she didn’t know better, she’d think he’d been rolling around in dirt.

“Here, you have her, he tentatively pushed the Bot on the direction of the door.” Clearly not wanting to get too close.

“Come inside Bot, go sit down and stay in sleep mode” Buffy commanded.

She watched the Bot move into the front room and take a seat, she ignored the large tear in the plastic jump suit at the back and the mud stains on the robots face and clothing, if you could call it clothing.

Her mother also watched and gave it a peculiar look before continuing her argument with the woman from the Expresso pump. Joyce would just have to ask Buffy later.

By now Giles, was almost being shaken between the two women like a rag doll in their attempt to get to each other, his tie and glasses askew.

Buffy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, awaiting Angel’s explanation.

“Look OK, I’m sorry for taking her but she was so much like you I couldn’t resist. We got halfway back to LA and she kicked her way out of the trunk. I couldn’t get near enough to change her settings, she saw me as the enemy and kept beating me up for hurting Spike, she told me I was Angelus, I was evil and I deserved to die. At one point I really thought she was going to stake me Buff! She only stopped when I told her I was bringing her back to you!”

“And I should commiserate with you, why?” Buffy said sternly.

“You know how I feel about you Buffy, I just wanted a reminder of you.”

“No, what you wanted was something to play games with and god knows what else you’d have done to her given the chance!” She gave him a look of pure fury. "What is it with you vamps? Cant have the real thing so you'll take the nexty best thing, you disgust me!"

Angel paced up and down the path before saying, “So that it then? Spike gets forgiven for having her made and defiling her any which way, but I don’t?”

“Angel, Spike has paid his dues, she was taken away as soon as I realised what he was up to. I’m not sure forgiven is the right word but I know he did it because he was lonely and a little lost after losing Dru. Whereas _you_ did it because you want to take anything you can away from Spike.”

Angel shrugged, she had him there.

“Yes, Angel, strangely enough I do know the story of you and Dru and how you treated Spike, he told me once, when I was in a bad place and he sat with me. I asked him and he told me.”

“Touché Buffy, I guess you’ve got it all figured out about Spike haven’t you? I’ll tell you one thing, he’ll never change, never be anything other than a brutal killer with a pretty face. He’ll draw you in and you’ll…”

“Goodnight Angel” She said, cutting him off as she slammed the door in his face.

Buffy wasn’t willing to listen to another nasty word about the vamp who she knew could and had changed. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of him, a flashback to that afternoon flitting through her mind.

She walked back to the stairs and sat on a step and put her head in her hands.

All this craziness was just so very tiring and she could see no light at the end of the tunnel.


	44. Harmony

**Harmony**

"Harm, what the hell are you doin'?" A deeply gravelled voice asked.

Harmony stopped kissing the girl immediately in the dark alley, unfortunately for the girl it was a vampire’s kiss, a deadly kiss and blood ran down the girl’s chin in a trickle as she ground herself up against Harmony. Harmony turned in full game face and exclaimed, "Blondie Bear!" Before throwing the girl to the floor and launching herself into his arms.

He pushed her away, holding her at arms length. "Get off me you daft bint, you'll get blood on the coat!" He said throwing a look of distain at his ex and brushing his duster off.

Harmony stumbled back.

"What's with the girl?" He said, lifting his chin to indicate towards the terrified blonde cowering by the trash cans.

Harmony would have blushed if she could, she felt l like she'd been caught out doing something she shouldn’t, well, apart from drinking someone’s blood. "What do you care?!" She snapped back, hurt by his rejection.

He lounged against the wall behind him and lit a cigarette, his face illuminated in the dark alley.

Harmony felt her knees go weak just at the sight of his gorgeous face lit up that way. God help her, there'd never be another vamp as good as Spike at making her go all aquiver. 

"Since you don't want me anymore, I've been practicing." She said with a hint of a whine in her voice.

"Practicin' is it? For what?" He said, barely interested.

"For someone who really does want me!" She said, staring longingly back at the girl, who was beginning to notice she had blood dripping from her neck.

“And who might that be?” he said, studying his fingernails and looking bored.

"The Slayer, silly." She stepped forward and slapped him lightly on the chest, copping a quick feel of his abs while she was at it. Oh, how she missed them.

He looked at her hand, what she was saying took a moment to register, before he let out a loud guffaw, nearly choking on his fag. "Strange sorta practice for the Slayer dustin' you soon as she sees you, init pet?" His eyes were filled with mirth. What was this chit on?

Harmony pouted. "She told me she wanted me and I'm going to go lesbian with her as much as she wants, I'm going to make her want me and then maybe she'll take me to France, and we can go shopping in France, oh, Spike you know how long I've wanted to go to f..."

"Harm, you stupid bint! The only trip to France you’re gonna get with the Slayer is if you’re carried over on the bloody plane as dust on the sole of her shoe!” The depths of Harmony’s stupidity never ceased to amaze him.

"But she told me she wanted me to make her feel like a woman, I could _so_ do that."

"Harm." He said in annoyance and wondered why he was still here talking with the irritating bint.

"I could do that thing with my tongue like you do, you know that thing that makes me scream and..."

"Harm!"

"Then she'd want me forever. Oh, what now? You never let me finish!"

"That's because I'm beginnin' to want to chew my own, soddin' ears off!" She was really grating on his last nerve.

"She soo does want me! You just can’t stand it cause someone wants me, you don't want me so no one else can have me, is that what this is? Cause I'm sexy and I can lesbian with the best of them buster!" She babbled.

"Will. You. Shut the fuck up Harm!" He roared.

She began to cry. "Why are you always so mean to me?" She said tearfully.

"Because you never shut your pie hole long enough for anyone to get a word in." He said with a sigh. He'd long hoped to be totally rid of Harmony but she wouldn't leave town and popped up to annoy him to dust as often as possible. "I'm attemptin' to save your hide here, you silly cow. The Slayer sent that message to everyone she knew, not just you!"

"I don’t believe you, eurrgh and you're still obsessed with her aren’t you? She'll never want you!"

"And she'll want you why exactly?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Harmony stopped and thought for a moment, her lip trembling. She couldn’t think of an answer so began yammering on again. "She'll want me and I'm going there right now to tell her so, have you seen my butt? No one could turn that down." she said backing away from him down the alley towards the street and breaking into a run.

"S' your bloody funeral pet." He muttered, shaking his head as he watched her leave.

He looked to the girl cowering by the bins. "Are you waitin' to be eaten little girl?" He dropped into game face and the girl let out a scream. "Go now! Before I change my mind! Big bad here! Could devour you!"

The girl sprinted past him and out into the street.

"If I wanted to that is." He sighed, throwing his finished fag to the ground. "Trouble is, I don't badly enough. I want her more." He muttered, his thoughts slipping back to Buffy as he sauntered along the road towards the bronze.

Like a sniffer dog, he wanted to find out what had happened there the night the message was sent.


	45. Faith

**Faith**

Faith had second thoughts the day after her reply to Buffy’s message. Something just wasn't sitting right with her. She'd decided to take up the invitation in the final message and headed back to Sunnydale on a borrowed motorcycle. Well, that's if borrowed meant stolen from the dude she'd slept with the night before. What was his name? Chris, Kirk? Whatever, she didn't plan on needing to call him again. Anyway, she'd left him sleeping with a huge grin on his face, exhausted, sated and now penniless as she'd also commandeered his wallet for gas and other expenses a girl might have.

Heading back to Sunny-D was a big risk but she'd decided to take that olive branch, to see where it led. Worst case scenario she'd be back in LA, alone and penniless and hey, already there. There was nothing to lose but maybe a little trust to be gained. That's if Queen Bee, Buffy decided to allow it and it would be good to be back in the fold and no longer the black sheep.

She drew up on her bike outside the Bronze, needing a stiff drink before the potential cat fight which could ensue from her very presence. She wandered inside, took out the stolen wallet and ordered a beer, peering at the drivers licence of the guy she stole it from. What do you know? He _was_ Chris, she thought with a sly smile, must be getting just a tad more observant in my old age. Her vamp radar went wild and gave her little time to turn, as the card was whipped out of her hand by the bleached pest.

"Hello, err, Chris Redfield" Spike said, jumping lithely out of Faiths way as he read the name on the card. "So good to see you again," He taunted, holding it above his head as she made a grab for it. "Ah, ah, ah. S' contraband that. So what sorry loser did you pinch this off pet?"

"Give it back before I dust you right here in front of all these good people!" She sneered, ready for him if he so much as moved.

"Now, now, no need to get your knickers twisted. Buy me a drink and I won’t rat you out, although m' pretty sure Sunnydale PD would be mightily interested in where you got that bike and this wallet from." He gave her an irritating leer and handed the ID back to her.

Faith backed down and swung her leg over the bar stool.

Her arse in those leather pants and her low cut black vest top had drawn a look from pretty much every man in the place, Spike observed. She was a sexy bint, but she had nothing on Buffy. "I'll have what she's havin' 'long with a whiskey chaser." Spike said cheekily.

Faith glared at him as he hopped up onto the stool next to her.

"You're lookin' good pet, bin working out?"

"Spike cut the crap, what are you doing here?" Faith said, glowering.

"Just enjoyin' a nice walk on a summers evenin' spotted you pullin' up on that tasty lookin' bike. Decided to follow you, as last time I saw you you were trying to kill Buffy and on the run, s’ somethin changed? Did the little men in uniform say, hey don't shit it, you're the Slayer no problem, run along and do good with your life again?" Spike did the last part in a comic voice, intent on riling the dark haired Slayer.

"You know, that's one thing I remember about you Spike, you love the sound of your own voice. Shoulda dusted you when I had the damn chance." Faith smirked.

Spikes eyes twinkled. "Would that have been before or after the warm champagne?"

"You knew?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Found out after. Bloody loved it when Buffy was goin' mental over it. Gotta hand it to you love, you fooled me and that's not easy."

"You wanted her, I could see it in your eyes. But it woulda been too easy to take you vamp, no challenge in it." She said with a superior look.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love. So what brings you back to the 'burbs? Gonna give Buffy what for?" Spike was scoping her out, wondering whether her return to town had anything to do with the goings on.

"Not that's its any of yours, vamp, but I got a message from her, just thought I'd check in, ya know, for old times sake?"

"So you haven't decided to come and make her feel like a woman? That I'd pay good money to see."

"No! You freak! Just out of concern for a sister slayer."

"S' a shame you couldn't show that concern another time she needed you eh? Say, durin' an apocalypse?" He teased.

"And what in the hell is that to do with you, vamp?" She stood, anger vibrating from every pore.

"Alright, alright, jus' playin' is all, pipe down, people are lookin' an' I'm tryin' to keep a low profile, here."

She sat back down and took a swig from her bottle. "Good luck with that. The radioactive 'do' alone is enough for you to be tracked by NASA." She gave a small smile.

They drank silently for a moment.

"She's got someone after her, playin' with her. Doin' stuff, fairly subtle, like, but still causin' the Slayer shit." He said while toying with the label of the beer bottle.

"Thought you'd love that, isn't that your raison d'être vamp, making Buffy want to stake you?"

Faith watched his face change, an almost shy look replacing his usual swagger.

"You've got to be shittin' me?" A look of disbelief crossed her face. "You've got it bad for her! You gotta tell me what she thinks of that, man this is just too good." She laughed, slapping her leather clad thigh.

A brave guy tapped Faith on the shoulder. "Um, would you like to dance?" The college boy said hopefully.

"No I frickin' don't! Cant you see I'm busy here?" The kids face dropped and he turned to walk away as Spike snickered.

"Wait!" Faith said before grasping the guy by the crotch and drawing him in for a lingering kiss.

"Mmm, maybe in a while." She said pushing him away.

The gave her with a starry eyed look before leaving them alone.

Spike was chuckling as she turned back to him.

"What are you laughing at, lover boy?" She said as she ordered them up another round.

Spike sat beside his number two arch nemesis and informed her of what had happened in the past two days.

Faith read between the lines and guessed something big had happened between Spike and Buffy, enough to turn him into a lovesick puppy whenever he mentioned her name. Somehow when he spoke of her, his voice was softer, more reverent than she'd ever heard him speak before. To say she was stunned by the two fierce enemies getting close was an understatement but live and let live was her motto.

"Right, you need to view those tapes and get on the case. I'll go to Buffy's and see whether she'll let me in so I can help with some damage control,  patrolling or something."

She looked for the frat boy and caught his eye, giving him a wink. "Just something I gotta do first." She said as she stalked her prey like a lioness.

"Or someone." Spike smirked, laughing to himself as he headed to intimidate the club manager.


	46. Giles/ Willow

**Giles**

He managed to push the women out through the front door, using rugby skills he hadn’t known he still possessed. Ever the gentleman, he’d still bid them good day through gritted teeth before straining to push the door closed behind them. Lord knows how, as he really didn't like manhandling ladies. Somewhere within the cat fight he'd decided they weren't ladies at all, they were almost like the mafia, with cooking implements!

Where was the back up? Xander was absent and Spike, well, he didn’t normally wish the bloody menace was around but this evening he really could’ve warmed to him. A quick drop into game face would’ve sent them away with nightmares for a week. He recovered himself and straightened his tie before looking at Joyce, who was as equally as dishevelled as he.

"I think, Mrs Summers, we shall no longer frequent that particular coffee shop. I personally would be happy never to see that woman again. It would be taking our lives in our own hands as she may serve us with a hot cup of rat poison!"

Joyce moved to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of scotch from the back of the top cupboard.

"I really need a drink; will you join me Rupert? After that horrible woman and Hank I'm feeling a little frayed around the edges." She admitted, attempting to smooth her wild hair back into place.

He glazed over for a moment, Joyce was a truly stunning woman, he'd always thought so. "Oh, god, yes!" He announced and threw three fingers of scotch back in one go and sucked in his breath as Joyce refilled it.

Willow approached with Oz in tow and Tara standing in the background, looking wary of their closeness. If he wasn’t mistaken there were tears filling her eyes.

"Hello Oz, err, it’s so good to see you again." He shot his hand out politely and the other man grasped it momentarily.

Giles raised an eyebrow at Willow, who beamed back at him.

He dropped his eyes to look over the red head’s shoulder to a clearly distraught Tara and instantly felt sorry for the girl, she was obviously threatened by the young man's presence.

"Tara, my dear, might I have a word?" He asked drawing the girl away. "Is everything set up for the spell?" He wanted to say something more fatherly to the bereft girl but there was work to be done and it would have to wait.

"Yes Mr Giles" she replied and he detected a tremor on her lower lip.

"You know I'm wary of Willow undertaking such an advanced spell, I believe her to be capable but something about it niggles at me" he said, searching his pocket for his handkerchief.

"M, Mr Giles I wanted to tell you something, about Willow, she's doing too much magic, I..."

The girl was forlorn and he attempted to put a sensitive sentence together in his brain.

"Everything okay you two?" Joyce joined them with another refilled scotch and a soda for Tara.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I've interrupted something." She apologised, turning away.

He placed his hand on Joyce’s upper arm. "Not at all, my dear lady. Tara we'll talk later." He gave her, what he hoped, was a soft and understanding look. Something troubled him and he dearly wished he'd had time to talk with the kindly witch. He worried for her welfare as much as he did for the others.

"Mr. Giles." Joyce said courteously.

"My dear lady, do call me Rupert."

"OK, Rupert, but you must also call me Joyce. Please could you tell me what this is?" She probed, indicating towards the Bot.

"Dear me, this is rather a long story. To cut it quite short, she was made in Buffy's image by one of her mortal enemies."

"But Rupert, who would do such a thing? It’s so lifelike, why would they have it made?" She touched its face and its eyes opened. Joyce took a step back anxiously."Oh my, she has Buffy's eyes!" she declared.

"Yes Joyce, I rather think she has." He, of course, knew this and knew everything there was to know about robot Buffy.

"Does she need anything? Does she eat? Sleep?" Joyce’s voice rose a little higher in pitch with concern.

Rupert could see Joyce felt a motherly concern for her daughters doppelganger and a touch of hysteria may well have set in. "No madam, she is a robot, she needs maintaining occasionally but she is mainly self-sufficient." He said, attempting to appease her.

Joyce took the Bots fingers in her own and studied it in disbelief as she traced the Bots skin and small blue veins on her wrists. "Buffy, please come here," She called over to her daughter, who was headed in the direction of their Council guest.

"What mom? I have a man to interrogate." She said, sulkily.

Dawn drew up behind her with interest, wondering what her mother would make of the Bot.

"Tell this Bot who I am and ask her if there is anything I can do for her." Joyce demanded.

"But mooom, she's just a robot." Buffy complained, huffing like a grumpy thirteen year old.

"We shall call her a person of mechanical status from now on! She has her own mind and is self-sufficient and because of this she is a guest in this house!"

Rupert looked to Buffy and she shrugged. Both knew there was very little point in arguing with Joyce on this.

"Bot, please interact with my mother Joyce, she would like to ask you some questions." She ordered her identical mechanised self.

The Bot knew exactly who Joyce was, as she had spent so much time listening in Buffy’s closet.

"You are Joyce and you are Buffy’s mother.” She spoke up vivaciously. “You work at the gallery and make hot chocolate for Dawn and Buffy if they have boo boo's. You also make hot chocolate with those little marshmallows for my Spike when he visits." She reported, her clear and honest eyes full of life.

Buffy nearly choked on her own breath and her mother grimaced.

"You invited a Master Vampire into our home made him hot chocolate?" Buffy accused, disturbed by an imagined scenario in her head, it involved _him_ and she wasn’t sure what bothered her more.

"Well only once or twice, he was upset..." Joyce appealed.

"Well ladies, perhaps now is not the time to discuss this fully, we have work to do." Giles tried to soothe the situation.

"Buffy, tell the Bot she must mind me while she's in this house and you can’t go on calling her Bot. I want her to have a name." She said, her maternal side coming to the fore.

"Ooookay mom, whatever makes you happy." Buffy conceded, wondering if her mom was in danger of losing her mind.

"I always wanted to call my first daughter Autumn but you came at the wrong time of year." Joyce said with a sentimental look in her eye.

Buffy turned to the Bot, a small hint of disgust in her eyes at the creature made in her image.

"Bot, you must do as my mom tells you always. You will now be known by the name Autumn and will respond to this at all times."

Buffy and Giles rose and left Joyce and Autumn interacting, her mother tracing the planes of Autumns face fondly. The last thing they heard was Joyce ask the Bot if she'd like to learn how to cook.

Giles muttered, "How very peculiar."

To which Buffy replied, "You're telling me Giles, mom’ll be taking her shopping next, like the daughter she never had."

Both looked to each other and burst out laughing, and after the day’s events so far, it really was the best medicine.

…………………………

**Willow**

Willow turned away as Giles and Buffy came towards them bubbling with laughter and headed towards the dining room.

She stopped as she came face to face with Tara, her eyes on Willow and Oz who had linked arms.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Willow asked, stepping towards Tara, her fingertips barely grazing her face and Tara took a step back, shaking her head, not allowing her to come in contact with her.

"I-I wouldn't come between you, you know, if you still wanted to be with Oz." Tara said, coming straight to the point. If she was going to have her heart broken it was going to be on her terms.

Oz stood stock still, taking in the reality of the relationship between the two girls before him. He also wondered how the shy girl before him even thought that he and Willow were still an option now. She must know everything about him and he felt bad that another could be so hurt by his presence here. The misery in Tara’s face was there to be read like an open book. These two were in love and it was as clear as day to those who chose to see. He was a little shocked but his kind smile to the girl was as open and honest as one of Tara’s own smiles.

"Tara, no! It’s not like that at all, I.." Willow begged.

Oz stepped forward and offered his hand to Tara. "Hello Tara, I apologise if me being here has caused problems between you two, I'm only here because I thought Buffy was in trouble. I'll go now." He made to leave.

"No, don’t leave please" Tara said with a tone of relief in her voice and a gentle hand placed on his arm. "I'm sorry, I, I, misread the situation" she apologised.

"Sweetie, I was just pleased to see him, that's all. He was a big part of my life, a member of the gang, just like you. I was just basking I suppose, just for a moment. But it’s you, it’s always been you." She admitted, outing herself with no second thought, in front of the man who had once been her world. Willow let go of her ex-lovers arm and embraced the girl who was her sweetest lover and friend, who grounded her like no other.

Oz looked upon the scene in wonder but never once felt the inadequacy that another man may have felt when his masculinity was tested in this way. Willow had always been somewhat of a law unto herself and he felt lucky she'd picked him all that time ago, that he’d had the time he’d had with her. Now she clearly had chosen another, one who showed many of his own good qualities and Willow loved her, like she had when he’d stole her heart away for his own. He just wished he'd protected her delicate heart a little better and not shattered it by doing what he did. He had come to terms with it as he grew to understand himself, accepting it was because of the nature of the beast he had no control over at certain times.

The male red head took a step away, loitering in the passage next to the kitchen as he heard Willow whispering to her lover. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think, I love you and I'm so sorry, baby." She cried in her girlfriends arms while Tara ran her fingers through her hair.

Any lingering hope he had of re-entering Willows life was gone. He questioned himself. When he came back to Sunnydale, had he even really wanted that? wanted her? Willow was a sweet memory he revisited when he felt down, lost or a bit homesick. He realised he felt surprisingly OK about it. She didn’t need him, she was loved, no longer hurt and surely that was all that mattered?


	47. Spike

**Spike**

He had a name. Once Faith had left he’d managed to convince the manager of the bronze to allow him to view the tapes. Just a quick flash of his game face did the trick, why wouldn’t it? Most humans pissed their pants at the very sight of it. The manager wasn't quite as afraid as Spike would've liked, there was hardly a tremble, at the very least, the first desire of a vampire. He was annoyed but he didn't have time to wonder why that might be. Spike supposed a club owner might see a lot more of the seedier side of life than most others and, after all, they did all reside on the Hell mouth.

He watched the tape with the manager who had looked Spike steadily in the eyes with no fear.  "I planned to report this strange occurrence to the cops, probably would have if the boy or the weird girl had started rifling through the girl’s bag. The guy only picked up the girl’s phone and scrolled through it. He didn’t steal it. He's usually a trustworthy guy, spends a lot on food in here and the girls didn't seem fazed by any of it. I just thought he might be a jealous boyfriend checking his girlfriend’s messages." The large dark haired guy said.

The manager reminded him a little of Angel, his bulky size, looming presence and sense of dress similar to his grandsire. Spike uttered a low growl. He'd show him what a jealous boyfriend could be like! Except he wasn't, yet.

"Hmm, so have you seen the woman before?" Spike asked, studying his black polished fingernails and only succeeding in containing his temper by doing so. The picture was a little fuzzy and became fuzzier still, almost breaking up when they watched the screen sizzle and turn black and white as the buxom woman strode towards the whelp. Spike knew something was up when she placed her finger on the boy’s forehead. Was that a flash of light or the CCTV acting up?

"No, I don’t think so, she's pretty hot, I think I’d have noticed her." The manager said with a chortle.

Spike muttered a swift thanks and made his way out of the Bronze, striding confidently like only he could, his duster flapping as the air billowed through the tail end of the supple leather.

Fuck! He was becoming a right ponce, he didn’t ever thank anyone, for anything, ever! The Master vamp was feeling pumped and he cricked his neck from left to right, his fists opening and closing as he stopped briefly in the darkness outside the club, the heartbeats inside making him restless. The day’s occurrences (and the fact he'd touched Buffy without her staking him) had produced a considerable adrenaline rush and he dearly wanted to go kill something. It would have to wait, although, judging by what he'd seen, the whelp could be first.

Xander _had_ to be at Buffy’s. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to ogle his bird (Bloody hell! When had he began thinking of the Slayer as his bird?) and eat shit loads of donuts. He'd seen the bloke’s eyes stray from Anya to Buffy many a time and he knew he was capable of something like this, the bloke was a blimmin’ idiot! And he'd seen it in glorious CCTV! He wanted to kill Xander for even daring to peruse Buffy’s smooth and wondrous curves, the dip in the valley between her breasts, the soft, supple skin of her slender neck which met those golden strands shaping her exquisite features. The unchartered ground he’d been unable to conquer, yet. Bugger! He was rock hard _again_!

He felt there was more to this but didn't believe for one moment Xander was guilt free in all this and headed to Revello drive to see the Slayer and give her an update. He sighed as he probably wouldn’t be wanted, he was only ever needed and he knew that. He just hoped, following their altercation that day, she might just give him a small crumb, a little tenderness, just something he could hold for his own. He could nurse any affection from her, he could build on that. What he couldn’t construct on was rejection, that only returned that urge to kill her again and was becoming like a bloody unwanted, broken record.

As he drew up at the front of the house his impeccable hearing took in the early evening buzz of birds settling down for their slumber, looking for a nook to lay their tiny little birdy heads. He sensed their tiny hearts thrumming as they jumped from branch to branch above his head upon his tree. He'd claimed this tree as his own as he'd spent so much time there listening, waiting for her to go to bed at night, listening to her breath as it slowed and she drifted into REM sleep.

He could've killed her a million times over in her bedroom, especially since he had been invited into the house, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to fight her to the death, all fists, fangs and the sweet smell of her coppery blood as she eventually submitted to him. Bloody hell, who was he kidding? He didn't want that anymore. A world without Buffy was a lost and lonely world, a world where another Slayer could come along but they'd never be her, never his deadly goddess. There would be no more sunshine in his life. Now he'd tasted the sunshine like warm honey upon her skin he wanted more, god, he wanted all of her. One sip would never be enough, how had he even thought it could be? and he needed her so much he thought he could come apart from just one of her smiles. He also hated himself for that.

What he told himself he wanted, was to fuck her into the ground after the fight, the only fists involved would be his fist grasping a handful of that sleek, honey coloured hair as he ploughed into her wet inviting pussy. His fangs at her throat awaiting her invitation allowing him to take his fill, to feel her lose herself and clench around his cock. But hell! He'd take less than that, simpering wanker that he was. He'd take a sweet kiss if she offered it freely and she really saw him, that she looked into his eyes offering that kiss willingly, he'd accept it if she moaned his name like she had earlier that day.

He felt electricity in the air as he lit his fag and scoped out the house. It was quieter than usual and he could detect at least seven heartbeats inside, all located in the upstairs of the house, bar one. The birds above his head went silent and he heard a rumble. He looked to the sky expecting a clap of thunder or a bolt of lightning, the sign of a California storm. The air rippled and a strobe of energy released itself from the house, its power knocking him off his feet and backwards into the tree trunk. Then a sonic boom almost deafened him as he dropped his fag and covered his ears, cursing his preternatural hearing.

"What the bloody, buggering fuck was that?!" He sounded out, conversing with no one. When he pushed himself up from against the tree, he could see, but only barely. He fluttered his eyelashes, blinking rapidly as he shook himself back to reality, or whatever passed for it. Once he’d reopened them it was like he had walked into a dreamscape, everything tinged a pinkish white. A plume of mist rose from the ground at waist level and everything was pitch black and deathly still. The lights were still on within the house but they seemed further away. He blinked again.

Spike knew a bleedin' witch had done something and he wouldn't trust magic, he never had! Magic it was far too unpredictable, there were to many opportunities for things to go wrong! He just wasn't sure which witch it was and whichever witch it was would be a sorry witch indeed. Nobody messed with the big bad by drawing him into magic, nobody!

He watched as the haze swirled aside and a white rabbit raced across the lawn, spirals of vapour rising in its wake. Things had all gone a bit too much Alice in Wonderland for his liking. He didn't need to wait long before the door to Revello Drive opened, red and gold light spilling through its door and there Buffy stood, her hands on her hips, like the warrior she was, staring right at him with knowing look upon her face and a small shy smile curling the edges of her mouth.

He wanted to drop to his knees in her wake.


	48. Anya

**Anya**

Anya had hopped as fast as her little legs could carry her. It was the most exhausting thing she'd ever had to do and that was just hippety hopping up those stairs from the basement! The steps looked six feet tall!

From within her Angora prison she saw things differently, her wits sharper and her sense of smell from her awful twitching nose sharper. She didn't feel the urge to eat carrots and her eyesight was just fine thank you very much! Of course she knew something was desperately wrong and someone had done this to her deliberately and she guessed this wasn't just a bad joke someone had played on her.

Xander was almost in a coma in his room and no amount of her hardest bunny kicks would rouse him.

She bounced out through the front door, taking an opportunity while Xanders mom put out the trash, attempting to ignore the sight up the large woman's skirt as she looked above her.

It was worse outside the house, a most dangerous world as cars as big as houses sped by and a dog reared at her on its leash, luckily pulled on by its owner, who was ignorant to the poor, desolate creature it was yapping at. The barks sounded so loud she wished she was able to cover her annoying floppy ears.

As she hopped into the garden of the neighbours she felt an urge to stop and nibble on some shrubs, they smelled incredibly tasty but stopped when she saw a huge toad on the porch before her. Its tongue darted from its wide mouth and whipped a fly from the air, hovering above her the thing was the size of a bird and its beady eyes stared at her as it gave a satisfied croak.

She heard booming steps come towards her and darted into the shrubs, her heart hammering as if she might die from the terror of it all. The woman who came, looked like she came from a land of giants and her huge hand swooped down to pick up the frog. Her ears reverberated with the woman's words as she chastised the slimy, green creature.

"Now dearest, don't try to escape me,  I don't intend to hurt you."

Anya watched the brunette woman pet the large amphibian in her hand, stroking its head gently.

"You shall have your life back when I have my revenge on Willow and her friends, oh, yes my dearest one."

Anya was terrified but she knew then, she must make it to Buffy's home, she had to tell them what had happened but she wasn't sure how to even make the journey in the world of giants. She felt like a Lilliputian as she headed to the next garden.

However long it took, she would get to Revello Drive, she had to.


	49. Willow

**Willow**

"It’s time." Willow announced and the others drew towards her like a moth to a flame.

Giles was feeling a little tipsy and raised his glass to her. "Lead the way, my dear." He followed the others as they headed to Buffy’s room.

Dawn trailed behind, desperate to see what would happen and hoping Buffy wouldn't notice her loitering behind the group. She didn't have much luck as her sister spotted her when she turned at the top of the stairs.

"No. Not you, Dawn, I don't know whether this is dangerous for you."

"But Buffy, I just wanna see!" She whined.

Willow came back from Buffy’s room with an unlit candle in her hand. "Buffy, it will be safe, I know what I'm doing but if it makes you happier, perhaps she could watch from outside the room?" She said shooting a smile at Dawn.

Buffy took a moment to decide. "OK, but you watch from waaay back. I can’t have you hurt, mom would kill me."

Dawn jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "You're the best sister ever!" She shouted as she jumped into Buffy’s arms.

Against her better judgement Buffy had allowed Dawn to watch and she stroked her sister’s hair tenderly before drawing away. "Sit right there and don't move or there'll be hell to pay!" She said with mock sternness.

Her sister crossed her heart with two fingers and then her legs as she dropped to the floor with a huge grin.

The others were already sitting within the circle Tara had prepared and Buffy took her place between Willow and Giles.

"This spell is designed to take those who love Buffy to the one who has the desire to hurt her. Although I know this spell is not harmful I cannot predict what will happen once I utter the words so don't be alarmed. I will be in control." Willow informed them all.

Buffy was happy with things so far, her friend seemed in control. She clasped hands with Willow and Giles and watched Oz and Tara do the same.

Willow began to chant and the candles rose a few inches from the floor. "All hail the guardians of the three. The bringers of love. Obstructers of time, we request thee your command. Grant me your power to hold precious time in its place. Release those who love Buffy and her alone. We request you command the chosen ones, the ones who love, in their quest to find those who seek to do Buffy harm." Willow fell back against the floor, exhausted, her whole body strumming with the power she’d been granted with. She rose and stood above the others feeling so much more superior than them. This could become totally addictive, she thought, not comprehending the fact that it already had. She was very satisfied with the spell, it was easy to slot in Buffy’s name and the bidding she wanted done. The spell was deliberately ambiguous and that scared Tara and Giles, but it was okay because she knew what she was doing and that was all that really mattered. It had worked, she just felt it. Now she would follow the magic wherever it took her and the others would too, they had little choice.

The friends within the circle had dropped each-others hands in favour of covering their ears as the ear-splitting resonance threatened to burst their ear drums. Then they had begun to mutter and complain rubbing their ears.

Buffy heard her mom come to the door as the spell was cast, “Buffy, Autumn and I have made some snacks we wondered..." Seconds after, her mom was thrown back out of the room, the Bot taking her weight as they both crashed against the wall next to Dawn, the food launching itself into the air from the tray and landing on them.

Then, without any notice, there had been an explosion, a burst of energy even Willow hadn’t predicted. The spell discharged and threw them all back against the walls of Buffy’s bedroom. Buffy had forgotten her mom and the Bot were downstairs, she'd even forgotten she shouldn't call the Bot that anymore.

There was a massive flood of pink and red energy mingling with a bigger green glow which seeped in through the doorway.

Tara jumped to her feet immediately as she felt another power join Willows, her panic obvious to the others attempting to recover in the room as she shrieked "There is another with greater energy here, I can feel it!" She rubbed her back as she looked over the others for injuries, rushing to Joyce as she saw her and the Bot struggling to get up in a tangle of limbs. Tara was incensed! No one else cared about the additional energy!

“I’m okay, I’m alright.” Joyce said rising and pulling Autumn up by the hand.

“My circuits are undamaged, mom,  I am in working order.” Autumn said, taking heed of Joyce’s concern and her request in the kitchen earlier that she should call her mom. Buffy had told her she must listen to Joyce’s commands and she obeyed. Her circuits nearly went into overdrive as Joyce touched her face gently and thanked her for saving her, she felt something but her functions couldn’t fully explain it. The screen behind her eyes had no answer. It’s only answer was a question, is this what human love feels like? and it told her to take Joyce’s hand.

Those from within the circle all rushed after Tara from within a haze they hadn’t all noticed yet, a mist seeping up the staircase towards them, surrounding them.

Buffy checked her mom, Dawn and the Bot over for injuries, hugging and kissing her mom and sister. “Well, I guess I know you love me already.” She breathed heavily and laughed “Thank you Autumn.” She patted the Bot uncertainly “Thank you for protecting my mom.” She said with the barest hint of sob in her throat.

Autumn beamed back at her. “It is a pleasure to be of service to you my Buffy.”

Buffy grinned back at Autumn.

She hadn’t realised how she could develop such feeling for a robot but when she called her ‘My Buffy’ she felt a warm glow spread through her stomach and was kind of grateful Spike had her made. The Bot was a protector and Spike couldn’t possibly have known what a great bodyguard she could be to Buffy’s family.

There was a lurch in her lower belly at the thought of him, her cheeks colouring and she silently thanked him.

She turned to her friends.

“Group hug?”

They all took a moment and Buffy basked, feeling them tremble anxiously in reaction to the spell.

These people really loved her. The spell told her so.

Where’s Xander? She thought. She hadn’t seen him all day and she knew he’d hate to miss this. It had only occurred to her now that he wasn’t here. What did that mean?

She left the group hug and strode down the stairs in true Slayer fashion, ignoring the mist and looking for the big bad which she was sure would be awaiting her outside. It was always waiting for her, it was her calling.

Buffy threw the door open to the darkness. The golden light from behind her beamed through the fog and she saw… Was that Spike?

He had a vulnerable look, a look like she could decimate him into oblivion with just one word.

She knew then.

Knew the vampire who’d once been her arch enemy was here and he couldn’t be here unless…She swallowed deeply but kept eye contact. He couldn’t could he? How could that be? Willow had said only those who loved her would be here. How had she never noticed the intensity of those beautiful baby blues? She felt a throb of arousal as she remembered those fingers caressing her, those lips dropping the sweetest kisses along her neck. This isn’t possible. He looked like he was about to say something and she felt an urge rush through her to run to him, to touch his face.

Her fingers twitched.

The mist between them was disturbed by something moving at high speed.

Is that a rabbit? She thought, peering into the darkness.

A brunette stepped into the light.

Holy shit! Is that Faith?


	50. Buffy

**Buffy**

Oookay. So this was definitely weirdsville come to life in their own front yard. She peered at the Bunny, wondering if it may be some sort of spirit guide for a moment, a little taken aback as the creature headed straight for her.

As the Bunny sped into the ground zero where the spell had been cast, it began to change, somehow overpowering the spell of the other, less pleasant witch. There was a flash of green light and the bunny transfigured, its fur dissipating and its body enlarging until fully grown woman stood before her in clear distress.

Anya had raced up the steps to the porch, to Buffy, she found herself squeaking but otherwise fully human and butt naked. Her legs finally gave out, she fell into Buffy’s arms and began to tremble, the trembles fast turning into sobs, to human sobs and then she began shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh god Anya!" Buffy shouted, catching her and holding her as the hysterical girl babbled uncontrollably "Some help here guys!" She shouted.

Spike and Faith rushed forward, Spike removing his duster and placing it gently around the ex-demon’s shoulders, covering her and protecting her modesty.

To say Buffy was surprised by his actions was an understatement. She’d at least expected a covert leer from Spike. Xander’s naked girlfriend was a looker with a good, toned body and she was sure he would’ve shrugged and said, "Wot? Evil vampire here." But he said nothing and even looked away respectfully. What _was_ wrong with him? Where is Spike and what have you done with him?

"She's in shock, pet, better get her inside." He helped Buffy walk her into the house, his fingers brushing Buffy’s as each placed an arm around the poor girl’s shoulders.

Faith hovered behind them on the threshold, not knowing if she was welcome inside. Buffy caught her eye and nodded. The fact that Faith was there was enough for now and this wasn't the time for recriminations. Anyway, now she was here she could be useful, and surely Faith wouldn’t want to kill her if she loved her? It was all too much for her already overloaded brain to process.

They placed Anya on the sofa and Joyce rushed to see if the poor girl was okay.

"Buffy, what happened? Is she hurt?" Her mother said nervously.

"I think she's OK, mom, but she appears to have had a bit of a traumatic experience. Someone turned her into a rabbit."

There was a shocked silence, the Scooby's knew how Anya hated the furry little creatures, it would have been hell for her.

Tara said placed a cool hand on the weeping girls head.

"We need to get her to talk love, need to know who did this to her." Spike spoke up.

Giles was now quite drunk and found himself agreeing with the vampire good-naturedly.

Buffy found herself staring at Spike as he spoke, still wondering how it was possible he was here at all. Could he be immune to the spell? Being a vampire, it was certainly possible?

The glazed look in her eyes wasn't lost on him and his own gaze became softer as he openly gawked at Buffy. Thankfully for him, the others attentions were based on Anya, who had been tucked up in a blanket and her head now lay on Joyce’s lap as she soothed her.

He cleared his throat, lifting a hand to touch her shoulder but quickly deciding better of it.

"Are _you_ alright pet?" He said gently “S’ all bin a little crazy today eh?” There was an earnest tone to his voice.

Buffy left the others to tend to Anya and reached for his hand pulling the vampire into the kitchen. "I think the question is more why _you're_ here and with Faith of all people!" She closed the distance between them and poked him in the chest. She felt a sudden rush of jealousy blast through her belly but clenched her stomach and pushed it away.

Spike expected anger but only saw a baffled Buffy trying to make sense of it all. He leaned back against the island, knowing it was wrong but unable to resist taunting her. "So the Slayer is jealous that I might've forgotten our little tryst already?" He said, his fingertips reaching out to trace her collarbone cautiously, his lashes flickered as he watched his fingers making tiny swirls on her bronzed skin. The briefest shadow of hurt crossed her face before it changed to righteous anger. She moved away in an attempt to leave but he was too quick for her and he'd turned her in an instant, holding her against the island.

"Don't, please don’t." She uttered breathlessly.

Her heart was thrumming and the look of arousal in her eyes said don’t stop. His voice dropped low as he whispered "I really don’t think you mean that, pet. I think you want me and you're afraid to admit it." He risked stroking her hair away from her ear, leaning forward to the shell, his unnecessarily breath floating like a caress over the sensitive skin of her upper neck. “Are you afraid your little gang will think differently of their Slayer if she gives into base desires? If she lets a bad rude man take her and fuck her any which way?”

Her nipples hardened and shivers sped through her lower spine. It was crude talk but somehow it made her feel even hotter.

He leaned back to watch her reaction, awaiting a punch in the nose which he thought, this time, he might actually deserve. He was pushing her buttons and this could swing either way. “Don’t you think that’s what your little friends do, pet? The whelp and Anya, Red and Tara? Even the Watcher I daresay. All sweetness and light on the outside of it, but behind closed doors they allow themselves to be what they are, to scratch that itch. There’s no shame in it.”

His hard body was flush with hers and she could feel his arousal pressing against her belly. She resisted the terrible urge to rub herself on it, she just knew it would feel too good.

“But you,” he inhaled a shuddering breath in an attempt to control himself, “you won’t allow yourself to feel what the others do, and do you know why? Because you’re afraid of allowin' yourself to feel what normal people feel. You’re different, no doubt about that, pet, but you want them to hold you on that pedestal and you can’t let them see you fall.”

The touch of his excitement kindled her own to intense heights. Yes. Yes she did want him, and if she wasn't in her mother’s kitchen with all her friends and family outside, she may have jumped all the bases and allowed him to take her with wild abandon on the kitchen floor right this instant.

"Think you want me to take you hard and fast, make you scream my name, that's it isn't it kitten?" His voice hushed and urgent.

Yes, by god she did 'Oh Spike, take me! take me now!' Her brain begged as a throb of yearning pulsated in her pussy. She needed something to give her release from this unwanted attraction, perhaps if she just let him have her then she’d be able to move on and forget these feelings, but that was the biggest, fattest lie ever and she knew it. 'Spike loves me' her grey cells inconveniently reminded her, ‘he loves me and he wants me.’ The situation was getting out of hand, his fingers were now grazing her cheek, his breath on her lips, he was close, so close she could smell the whiskey and tobacco on his lips. There was a hunger building inside her, the likes of which she’d never experienced before, but it had to stop, right now or she'd give in and she couldn't give in, not to him.

"You're a pig Spike, and I haven't got time for this!" She said, finally coming back to reality, or whatever passed for it in this spell driven dreamscape. She found the strength to push him away roughly.

His intense gaze said so many things as he stared into her eyes, she felt dizzy. How could he display so many confusing emotions all at once? And how was someone supposed to understand what they all meant?

At that moment Willow came in "Joyce and Autumn will stay with Anya, they'll be safe with Autumn to protect them.” Willows eyes scanned the two. Both looked guilty and Buffy was as red as a fire hydrant.

Spike had moved so quickly away from Buffy it made her head spin. "Sorry, have it interrupted something?" The witch said with a concerned look and raised eyebrows at Buffy.

“We, uh, we…” Buffy stuttered.

"S' alright red," Spike said once he realised Buffy was struggling for a reply, "We, err, we were just discussing tactics." He said with a shrug to Buffy who looked relieved. Whatever this was between them, he knew Buffy wasn't ready to give it a name, let alone announce it to their friends.

Buffy listened to Spike's excuse, she wasn’t even sure if this _was_ something.

“We need to get going, we don’t know how long the spell will last and we’ve got a lot of work to do.” Willow said, cutting through the tension, before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Buffy stormed out of the kitchen after her friend and her hand brushed Spikes as she passed him. She could have said it was an accident, but then that would be another big, fat lie.


	51. Spike

**Spike**

After ex demon bird turned back into herself, Spike and Buffy had relished another almost kiss in her mum’s kitchen. If he'd just had another few minutes, he knew she would've succumbed to his charm. All he needed was that precious time to turn her into a sizzling pile of goo. He now had an inkling of what got the girl hot and some smutty talk had gotten her motor revving, he felt her almost vibrate with lust as he'd said the words. But now he felt more pumped and harder than ever for her. He could do with a good fight to get rid of the adrenaline or at least a good wank, because if this thing with Buffy was going to go at this excruciatingly slow pace, he might burst out through his zipper and make a right git of himself. He couldn't help but replay the scene over and over in his mind as he trailed out of the house after Red who was barking orders and attempting to corral the group.

When he'd told the Slayer he wanted to fuck her fast and hard her eyelashes had flickered at the same pace as her heart and that heart was pumping her delicious aphrodisiac through her veins, it beat faster than the drum beat at a sex pistols gig.He wanted to experience more of that and he was determined to get it, whatever it took.

The spell had created a foggy mist, where a vamp could easily get lost with an unsuspecting, hot little Slayer. All he had to do was find a place where they'd be alone, just a quiet corner. If he could just find somewhere, he could easily get that heart thrumming again. She was addictive and he'd give anything for just a taste of that dewy liquid that had seeped into her knickers, he'd sensed it, smelled the nectar like a swarming honey bee. He wanted to tell her, while he could do it fast and hard, he could also do slow and easy, taking the girl to heights she'd never dreamed of, heights there was no fuckin' way the big poofter could've taken her. The giant forehead was more of a wham, bam, thank you vamp, even with all that sensitive shit he pulled with his 'Angel' persona.

"Spike!"

He came out of his lazy day dream, well night dream if you wanted to be exact, to sergeant major Red giving orders again. Who knew she could be so domineering?

"If you have to be here, can you at least try to keep up!" She called.

"Yeah, err, I'm right with you, Sir, err, I mean, mam." He called out with a chuckle, taking a long moment to light up a fag and swagger up behind them.

They'd all stopped as they made it halfway down Revello to find someone standing deadly still, like they'd been turned into a statue.

Buffy turned, and blushed as she looked back at him. What _was_ that? He wondered. What dirty thoughts were rolling around that pretty little head of hers?

"Whats this?" He said eying the one of Buffy’s neighbours who stood with a key held out as if about to get into his car. The man looked wide eyed and shocked.

"What do you think it is Spike? Mr frickin' observant as always." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Oi! Don’t be bloody cheeky! Little girls who back chat their elders deserve a damn good spanking." He grinned, shooting a look like he was daring her to let him, his cerulean blues twinkling.

"Right, like you could spank me! You haven't got the stones!" She said hotly, she couldn't help but feel a throb of desire as his eyes bored into hers.

"Oh, dear Slayer, I've got the stones, you just name the place and time and I'll bring a nice bendy bit o' birch wood." He leered at her, his tongue placed firmly behind his teeth.

Buffy almost heard the crack of a whip on her bare behind, visualizing the scene in her mind’s eye.  She gulped.

He moved closer and whispered lowly behind her ear "I'd whip those bitty scraps of lace right off, poor excuse for knickers anyway pet an' then...then I'd tan your bare behind until you begged for mercy."

She shivered.

"Jeeeahh right! Like you could!" She stood to her full height daring him to continue.

That thought had made her horny as hell and he knew it.

She turned to move after the others but not before letting out a loud squeak as he swatted her ass. He was risking a dusting by touching her and he damn well knew it.

Buffy scowled at him for his audacity but went away feeling a strong desire to be put over Spikes knee and her bare bottom chastised for being such a very naughty girl. God, if she felt his strong hands on her skin in any way she'd be lost, she wouldn't be able to stop him. She felt a flood of moisture into her poor excuse for panties. That was clearly Spikes opinion, they were top of the range Victoria's secret, thank you very much and if he actually saw them she was sure that he'd change his mind. Did she want him to see them?

"Oh god, it must be the spell." She said to herself.

"Did you say something pet?" He said giving her a knowing look and a roughish wink.

Giles had sobered up somewhat and was urging them all on. "Please can we just get on children; this isn't the time for winding each other up!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and winced at his impending hangover.

"Let’s move on people." Willow called as she strode on.

So, Spike thought, time had stopped in some way and they were walking through some sort of time rift. He hated magic, always caused more trouble than it was sodding worth. "What a load of bollocks," He smirked as he took a moment to gleefully blow smoke in the neighbour guy’s face before trailed behind the others, he was taking orders from no one.

"Spike!" Giles called, tutting as he caught his behaviour.

"Yeah, yeah, m' comin!" Spike jogged to catch up, such was life at the mercy of the white hats.

As they came towards town they spotted another person statue, caught in mid run, a huge happy grin on her face, like an expectant puppy. Buffy took particular notice of this one as it discounted her thought that vamps may be immune to the spell. She'd wondered at first whether that was why Spike was there. She looked at Harmony wondering what the hell she was doing in her neighbourhood, noting her cute shoes before moving on.

Spike trailed along behind and, when the others had passed safely, he took out a sharpie from his duster pocket and wrote 'Bimbo' across Harmony's forehead and 'Kick Me' over her dress at the back, keeping a close eye on the others as he did so. It was beyond childish but hey, he was evil, right? Once finished he felt satisfied it went somewhat towards making up for the incessant yammering and irritation she'd caused in those months they were together. It also got her back for writing on his back with lipstick that time, stupid bint! It took him ages to get it off with a loofa in the shower. He looked over his handiwork with a smirk until Giles shouted back.

"Spike, do keep up! Anyone would think you've got better things to do!" Oh yeah, he had better things to do alright. He looked to Buffy who blushed shyly as she watched him over her shoulder. God she was beautiful and he wished he had breath to be taken away. He ran to catch up with her, determined to annoy her until she jumped on him and threatened to stake him. Then he'd snog her into submission. What a bloody brilliant plan!

The group gathered outside the magic shop and formed their tactics. They'd split up and meet in an hour back at the shop.

Willow told them she believed the spell would take them on their own path and this seemed to come to fruition as each saw a pink glowing orb before each of them, appearing to urge them all to follow their own individually.

Spike watched Buffy take a deep breath and follow hers, walking off down main street and heading off road towards her usual patrol route, while the others headed off separately bidding each other good luck with a wave and a smile.

Spikes own headed off in another direction.

These idiots were far too trusting and whatever it was could be designed to separate them.

"Bugger that." He said, pawing his hand out dismissively and observing his personal orb meandering along the street away from him. He watched it for a moment and then ignored it in favour of following Buffy, her luscious, leather clad arse swaying as she walked off into the distance.

Someone had to keep an eye on the Slayer, didn't they?


	52. Spike/ Buffy

**Buffy**  
  
"Slayer! Buffy! Wait up!" He called as she dipped in through the entrance to Sunnydale cemetery.

She'd felt tinglies all along and knew exactly which vamp had created them. "What are you doing here Spike?"  She crossed her arms, wondering whether having to deal with an annoying and sexy vamp was her duty in the spell. She began to walk away in an attempt to ignore the way she felt and he jogged up to meet her, bumping his shoulder against hers lightly as he walked along at her pace, on her left as always.

"Had something I needed to tell you about all this." He stopped and touched her upper arm lightly to halt her.  
  
The soft look she'd seen earlier had returned, the one which could melt her into a pile of goo. Those blues could be ice cold, deadly and evil, but now they were heated and intense, filled with a promise she craved but knew she shouldn't have. "If you tell me you're responsible Spike, so help me god!"   
  
"What? Are you totally carrot top, why would you...?"  
  
"Just spill." She interrupted.  
  
"I thought you might wanna give me a reason love?" He stepped away and dropped his lashes, shooting her a side glance.

"Cut the crap, Spike! Waddaya know?" She replied, stepping forward and grasping him by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Perhaps I 'wont' tell, how do you like that Slayer?" He taunted.  
  
"Seriously?" She placed her palms flat on his chest and pushed him away from her.

He staggered a little but righted himself, biting his full lower lip. Her eyes rolled in just the way he adored, her sparkling greens daring him to continue to bait her. "M' no welsher pet, course I'll tell you, just need a little sweetener." He winked.

She glowered. "And what might that be?" She stood, ever glorious before him, arms crossed with that look which could dust a vamp at fifty paces.  
  
He eased himself onto a flat topped tombstone and patted his lap. "Come and sit your pretty little self here an' I'll tell you." He purred.  
  
"What? No! I can tell you Spike; I won't ever do, do, do, t-that!" She eyed his lap with a look of disdain. Secretly she knew she wanted to straddle him and rub herself against his hardness. Bad Buffy! She chastised herself.

"Slayer" he uttered with a rush of breath.  He looked up from below his lashes, his jaw clenching and shooting her his most evil look.

She didn't believe it for a minute.  
  
"I have information you're gonna wanna hear, so I suggest you come and perch that peach of an arse here right now." He commanded, looking to her and then to his lap.  
  
She didn't want to take that step, taking that step meant what? It would mean she'd crossed the line again between Slayer and master vamp, crossed the line into potentially being hurt again by someone who didn't play by societies rules. Angel had never really promised her a future and he'd been purposefully vague about what their future could be but then here was Spike who said he'd give her exactly what he said. He'd fuck her into submission and at least he was honest with his intensions. She wanted that, holy lord she wanted that! But he loved her? That concept was so strange she couldn't quite fathom it. In truth, the spell hadn't really told her that, she just knew but didn't want to admit it to herself, and she'd known for a long time. She made her decision as she'd fingered the stake in her waistband, those clear blue and honest eyes watching her every move. "Fine" she said, striding over to him. She stopped before him and he cocked his head, watching every movement.

He saw her hand leave the stake in her leather pants and place a hand on the stone beside him as she hopped up, relishing his arm sliding around her waist and pulling her to him.  
  
There was a look of true awe upon his face,  almost like he'd never expected she would concede to his request. She wriggled upon his lap, making herself comfortable.  
  
Her squirming had made him harder than ever for her and she felt a jolt beneath her butt from his cock, she tried to ignore it.  
  
"So, are you gonna spill Spike?" She said, suddenly still.  
  
He gulped as he felt her warmth pressed against him, her heart racing, her back flush with his chest. Ohmyfuckinggodchrist, he thought. He'd never expected she would really do it! He moved to touch her chin, tilting it towards his face.  
  
"Well, it goes like this..." He uttered, his lips a hairs breadth away from hers.  
  
"Yes." She breathed, her eyes closed expectantly.  
  
Then there was a swooping and ear-splitting boom as a ball of lightening hit the ground just yards away from them and Spike launched her from his lap, keeping a hold of her as another glowing ball landed further back, followed by another.  
  
"Oh fuck!" He shouted as he kept her completely still in his arms as she fought to shrug him off.  
  
"Spike what are you-?" She thought for a moment he was rejecting her and she felt a sob rise in her throat, biting it back.

"No! Stay still, pet! Not one move. S' ball lightinin' an' s' lookin' for a place to earth itself."

Buffy felt real fear from Spike and it really wasn’t of the good.


	53. Arabella/ Buffy/ Spike

**Arabella**

Arabella had felt the strength of a counter spell battling against her own. Her vision of what was occurring with the gang had lessened, almost as if she was now watching their moves through a haze, that haze felt like laughter, like a sunny day with a picnic and real homemade lemonade, it felt like rutting against love. She wanted to break that barrier and do harm and she hated that Willow could even spoil her fun! It irritated her to the max and if the toad before her had moved, she'd have been tempted to kick it across the yard. It didn't, it was frozen as she tapped it beneath her foot.

As soon as she'd seen Willow cast that spell she knew it was only the charms and protection spell she'd set which protected her from the one Willow had cast. What angered her more was that Willow even had the skill to do such a spell and her little sidekick Tara had joined with her to build her power. What she couldn't explain was the raw power that had effused from the young girl, the one she believed to be Buffy’s younger sister. It belied the charge of an ancient, so much more experienced witch who could do as she pleased. In all of her research into the occult she believed only the ancients in Africa to hold such unprecedented and unmatched power.

It had flummoxed her as she wondered who this little girl was. Could she be a reincarnation of some powerful elder? Some witch who held the world in the palm of her hand in her time? It was becoming more and more interesting as she delved into, what she'd originally thought, were the incredibly boring lives of the bitch witches’ friends. She'd seen the little girl wander off, following an orb which Willows spell had given her. The girls own leading her to the magic shop owned by the older man she believed to be named Giles. The force to be reckoned with watched as the girl moved around the shop fingering items and she grinned as she watched the girl place a talisman around her neck.

The protective item would be a little difficult to get past but she was always up for a challenge and from what she'd seen, this little one had no understanding of the power she held.

Arabella looked to find where Dawns sister was.

Hmm, she thought, the sexy vampire could easily become a pet on a leash. He was a beautiful specimen of a man and she'd happily have him sit at her feet like a pet, naked preferably. She hadn't had a man in months and she could make this one do her bidding.

She noticed that Buffy and the vampire had chosen to move together, he ignoring his own path within Willows spell. This left them wide open as they moved barely out of the remit of Willow's spell and into a local cemetary.

The witch was going to have some fun. Arabella upped the ante between the two, notching up the lust of the vampire easily up from five to ten, manipulating the feelings he had for the Slayer and pushing him to assert himself more as a male.The two clearly needed a swift kick to the behind anyway, they just seemed to dance around one another. She watched as he asked her to come closer, pushing his luck as the girl chewed her lip.

She would be happy to keep him as her pet later, but now she was out for maximum devastation and she wanted to see how the two would react, watching him look to Buffy hungrily, their lips almost touching as the girl had climbed onto vampires lap before she let the fiery rains of hell launch down on them in the form of lightning balls which would chase them down to the death. Of course she knew that the orbs would want to earth themselves upon the Slayer, the human. Then Buffy would die and Willow would hate herself for it. After all, Willow had cast the spell.

Arabella rubbed her hands in glee as she watched, awaiting their reaction as four vibrating balls of lightning stopped before them, surprised as the vampire held the girl in his arms, even as she fought against him.

It was time to leave and make her way to the magic shop. The deed was already done, there was no point in staying to watch. She must have the little girls power for her own and must make sure Willow couldn't find her before she did. If she did it would make Willow the stronger one and she couldn't have that or what would be the point?

She took pity on the toad, picking it up and placing it on a comfy chair. "Thank you for your kind hospitality, perhaps I'll drop by some other day for tea." She smiled as she walked off towards Xanders house.

He was still asleep but he wouldn't be for much longer.

....................................

**Spike**

He didn't really know what had come over him. He knew he wanted Buffy but he'd acted out of character, that was pushy, even for him, although _evil_ wasn't he? Who in their right mind patted their laps and pretty much told a gorgeous and deadly Slayer to come and sit herself there? Sure, he'd lacked sleep that day but he'd never risked a dusting so much as he did at that moment. He'd heard himself demand she did it or he wouldn't tell her what he knew and William, the gentleman in his head, wasn't happy about that and niggled at him, a fucking ponce he was, but someone with a smidgeon of common sense. He wanted her but wanted her to come freely, not just so she could get Intel. Wasn't that the very thing which had hurt him so much in the past? When she just expected him to know stuff?

What had surprised him was that she actually had, her warmth almost seeping into his cold dead bones, like the fireplace in his mother’s house all that time before. Buffy felt like home and it scared him to death. They'd been just about lip to lip when the worst had happened, something he wouldn't even like to happen to him as a vamp.

He, of course, had rubber soles on his docs, so had escaped a few close calls with lightning and even he knew it would bloody hurt as a vamp, but wouldn't kill him. To a human, even a Slayer, it could be deadly, it could stop her heart and she could die. He couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't die on his watch.

She wriggled in his arms attempting to escape. Her eyes wide. Spike guessed she thought he might be trying to kill her. He told her to stay still, his supernatural vision waiting for the slightest move of the glowing balls before them. She was taut, like the string of a bow as she waited.

"When I say go, just run to the entrance, I'll be behind you." He whispered into her ear.

The vamp in him felt her heart rate rise to infinite proportions. He'd thought of the iron railings at the entrance to the cemetery, a plan.

The first ball began to swell and move towards them and he took a chance and threw her off his lap, behind the tomb.

"Run!" He roared, a hint of fear audible in his voice.

She righted herself and the ball began to move, chasing her across the grass as she darted around the tombstones, running for her life.

Spike followed her, at a half run, watching every movement of the balls, dancing from one side to the other in his attempt to draw them away.

Buffy wondered if he was there, she could feel him but didn't know whether he was following. For once in her life she really was truly petrified, this was no vamp or demon, she couldn't fight it and she was worried for Spike.

As the largest ball began to speed towards her Spike waited, and waited, waited....

He knew it had to latch onto Buffy and he knew he'd only have one chance to do this. As she ran towards the gate he raced at his full vampiric speed and threw himself at her, wrestling her to the ground and covering with his body, wrapping her in his duster as best he could.

Buffy shrieked as the air was pushed out of her lungs and the lightning earthed itself in the gates with an almighty bang, just yards from them.

He stayed there, protecting her until each and every one had gone, until every sizzling spark had died down. When the shower of sparks was a distant memory, he moved, placing one knee between her legs and pushing himself up onto his arms above her.

"You alright Bu, err, Slayer?" He said softly. Spike heard himself stutter like a stupid git. He expected her to reply something like 'Stutter much?' taunting him like usual but she didn't.

"Yeah. Thanks." She let out a large breath and a rush of air. "That was intense." She said with a grin, her chest heaving and her hands on his upper arms.

"Yeah, t'was pet, not something I want to revisit in a hurry." He chuckled, looking away shyly.

Buffy heard that chuckle and it rolled over her like a tall drink of water, refreshing every part of her. It had been pretty scary for a moment there and Spike had saved her. Like, really saved her.

He tried to get up, the collar of his duster flopping down as he pushed himself up, his hands placed either side of her upper arms.

"Don’t." She uttered, her eyes twinkling, filled with green swirls like northern lights as she held him by the collar, inches above her with strong, insistent hands. He could feel her hot breath move over his face as she panted.

"Don’t?" He lifted his scarred eyebrow in question.

"Don’t go." She gasped before pulling him forward, her lips latching onto his.

The last thing he heard was her groan in pleasure as she slid her tongue into his mouth.


	54. Anya/ Buffy/ Spike

**Anya**

Joyce observed her in a motherly way as Anya began to stop sobbing and become a little more herself.

"Why would that bitch turn me into a frickin' bunny of all things?" She suddenly blurted out, her chest hitching. "They’re verminous and nasty little creatures!" She trembled at the thought.

"Try not to worry honey, you're safe now." Joyce soothed, ignoring her crass language. She knew Anya was usually a polite girl, even if she often said things too personal for the elder summers ears—or anyone else’s—they didn't contain bad language.

"Wait. What did you say, dear? Do you know who did this to you?" Joyce suddenly realised what Anya had actually said.

"Yes and I still know people you know, people who could make her pay, take my friend Halfrek for example—"

"Oh my, we must tell Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed "My girls could be in danger out there. I just knew I shouldn't have allowed Dawn to go with them, what was I thinking?"

Autumn computed fear in the tone of her mom’s voice and stood immediately. "Buffy and Dawn are in danger. They are my sisters. You are my mom. I must save Buffy and Dawn!" She announced in her stilted voice.

"Now Autumn, we mustn't be rash. Stay where you are." Joyce said, remembering the Bot needed commands before she let her motherboard take over due to danger and the need to rescue them.

"Yes mom, I will stand here and wait for your instructions." Autumn stood stock still.

Joyce wasn't sure she'd ever get used to her newly adopted daughters odd turn of phrase. She tried Buffy’s cell but only got a blast of loud feedback in her ear. 

Anya stood and shook herself, she felt dirty, defiled and desperately in need of a shower. It looked like that would have to wait, as per usual, the Scooby’s were in trouble and everything in her life had to stop. "Cell reception must be affected by the spell. I'm sorry Joyce but we'll need to go find them"

Joyce walked to the window and peeked through the curtain into the foreboding mist swirling outside. They had Autumn to protect them and they could do this.  "Autumn, please go get your weapons from Buffy’s weapons chest and please choose something suitable for Anya and I. Oh, and you may need something a little more suitable to wear, your suit has a tear in it." She informed Autumn.

Autumn bounced up the stairs, her shiny hair swinging from side to side, with a fixed grin on her face. She opened Buffy’s closet. "Something suitable to wear." She said out loud as she attempted to compute what that could be. This wasn't a command, she had been asked to make a choice of her own, which was unusual but she was certain she could undertake this task. She chose an item of clothing and collected some weapons, heading back downstairs.

Anya had borrowed some sweats from Joyce and felt warmer and a little calmer now, beginning to feel more herself, that was as long as she didn't think of the bunny incident.

Both women's eyes widened as they looked to Autumn striding confidently down the stairs wearing Buffy’s prom dress. In her hands she had an axe which she passed to Joyce and a crossbow which she passed to Anya.

Joyce didn't have the heart to tell Autumn that this wasn't suitable attire at all and she smiled to herself at how similar this robot girl was to her own daughter. Buffy often went out to Slay demons in attire Joyce felt was unsuitable for the job, and often complained when she'd ruined her favourite skirt or blouse, it never stopped her though. She just hoped they wouldn’t come across any trouble as there was no way Autumn would be able to perform a high kick in the white satin dress which came down to her ankles.

Autumn twirled a stake in her hand, looking pleased with herself.

"Mom, Xander's girlfriend, Anya. I am ready to face the big bad." She announced with a beaming toothy smile.

Joyce and Anya glanced at each other with a mirthful look, both shaking their heads. This would be interesting to say the least.

"Then please lead the way, Autumn." Joyce collected her purse and locked the door behind them.

The three headed out into the silent night, at least two feeling terribly afraid but not voicing it. Anya and Joyce felt more confident as they were with their protector but it was the fear of the unknown which gave them both the heebie jeebies.

None of the women had even remembered the council scout tied to the chair in the dining room. He'd remained silent and had been forgotten in the ruckus. He took mental notes of all he heard, hoping he'd find a way to get away before they returned.

........................

**Buffy**

Buffy felt Spikes hands begin to wander and she reluctantly pulled away from the torrid kiss they were engaged in. God, her body was singing at his close proximity and she didn't want to stop but she had to breathe or her lungs would burst. She supposed this was another side effect of being with a vamp, they could go on and on, in all aspects of making out and lovemaking, or so she'd heard. A wave of arousal hit her like a freight train just at the very thought of something more than what they were doing, urged on by one very hard vampire fitted snugly between her legs.

He leaned in again, that soft look on his face, his blue eyes almost navy with desire. “Buffy—” His was voice hoarse and rasping as he murmured her name reverently.

I did that, she thought proudly as she pushed him gently back, releasing the collar of his duster. "No Spike, we need to move and much as I’d like to do this all day, we've got some baddies to catch." She squirmed, attempting to get up.

He pushed back on his arms and a slight wave of guilt crossed his face. "Ah, yeah, about that, kitten..."

Buffy’s stomach swarmed with pleasure when he called her kitten. Had she known all those times they were trying to kill each other that he could be so tender? She supposed she had, he'd been that way with Drusilla, attentive and loving. It was nice to be on the receiving end of someone’s attentions, someone who was so totally into her, she hadn’t experienced much of that in her short life. She knew Dru hadn't ever really appreciated him, perhaps that's what had made him so goddamn bad tempered and all with the killage and the grr arggh. In her limited experience, one things guaranteed to make a man grumpy was being hungry or woman trouble.

"Yes." She gasped as he touched her cheek with his fingertips, reluctant to move away from her warmth.

He rolled off her and lay back on the grass, propped up on his elbows. "Did a bit 'o diggin', smashed a few heads and whatnot. Your evil mastermind is a witch called Arabella."

Buffy’s eyes darted from side to side as she attempted to think of anything she could possibly have done to someone called Arabella. The only Arabella she knew was that silly girl from Willows wicca group. This Arabella didn't have any real power, that's why Willow left, right?

"An' that's not all, pet. Watched the tapes at the bronze and I think she put a spell on the whelp, made him send the first message at least. The picture was a bit fuzzy but it looked like she did it while you girls were off dancin'."

"And you were gonna tell me this when exactly?" She said severely, beginning to regret trusting him. Why, oh, why did he always have to fuck things up? Things had been good, like really good, and now, now she didn’t know what to think. She got up and stormed off, anger clearly written over her face, beaming from it like a beacon.

He jogged after her. "Buffy! Buffy will you wait up, please, m' sorry I didn't tell you till now. There wasn't the right time." Even he knew that was the flimsiest of excuses, he should have told her right away.

"Spike, I'm beyond mad with you so just don't!" She seethed. "And there was time! There's always time to tell me if my family and friends are in danger. It’s kinda like what I do, you know Slaying the bad guys and protecting the innocent." Her breath was coming hard and fast as she stalked up the road, a few paces ahead of him.

"Right. So good ole Spike has gone and pissed the Slayer off again by trying to help her out. Jesus, It’s easier just not to fuckin' bother init?" He let out a dramatic sigh.

She was sick of his pitiful tale of woe already. "Spike."

"Wot now o' precious Slayer?" He taunted, his eyes lidded and resentful.

"Shut up!" She shot over her shoulder.

They walked back into town in silence. Their stolen moment of passion weighing heavily on their minds.

Buffy wanted him badly but this had been a stark reminder of who she was dealing with and she couldn't be sure he hadn't deliberately withheld that information from her to cause more trouble. There would always be that part of him that lived to kill her, it was like it was ingrained in him and she knew she was playing with fire even being with him. He wouldn't hurt her mom or Dawn, she knew he cared for them. She also hoped he wouldn't deliberately keep intel to himself, not now they were friends, would he?


	55. Arabella/ Buffy/ Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the Chapter I've so cruelly kept from you for 54 Chapters. Enjoy the smut.

**Xander**

"Rise dearest one to and do my bidding, tell the bitch and her friends everything, your darkest thoughts, your every fear, every evil and hurtful thought you've ever had" Arabella uttered.

Xander opened his eyes and levitated  from the bed, turning slowly to his feet as she watched him through her trusty laptop from outside the Magic shop.

"Yes mistress." He complied, his eyes glowing silver.

He began to up the steps from the basement as Arabella followed his every movement.

The man she saw was a fine specimen and she wondered whether she should just keep him for herself. The things she could have him do to her didn't bare thinking about.

Arabella swallowed, perhaps that could wait. For now there was work to be done.

"Be on your way, my prince." She urged, before she changed her mind.

...........

**Spike**

Buffy continued to march away and Spike had enough.

"Do you know what Slayer. I'm not so sure I should even bother helpin' you anymore. All I get is soddin' ingratitude or a punch in the snout! Why don’t you tell me how I'm supposed to feel like helpin' you an' your little crew after that?"

"Didn't I tell you to keep your trap shut?" Buffy hissed.

She turned and he gave her his most evil look, the look meant to turn lesser mortals into quivering piles of goo, the look should make her hate him more than ever.

The trouble was it didn't, he was so sexy when he gave that look Buffy couldn't help the heat rising on her cheeks and the flush of arousal it caused. Lord knew they had things to do but she couldn't help but find her legs walking her towards him, shaking slightly as she moved. She felt hollow after their argument, just as she always did when he disappointed her. The Slayer supposed there was good reason for that as he brought out the bitch in her, the ice queen upon her pedestal of nasty quips and hurtful comments. She knew he had feelings too, jeeze, wasn't it written over that pretty face of his? There might be only one chance to do this and do it right, otherwise they'd be back to snarking at each other or dancing around their differences. She wanted him and she knew he had faults like anyone else, like she had herself. The truth was, they weren't really so different in their needs and this was what caused such delicious friction between them. They both felt it.

She moved to within an inch of his body. So close he could feel her heat radiating from her, spurred on by her exquisite blood, pumped around her body by the very heart he wanted to steal for his own.

"Slayer, what is this? Please tell a bloke what's happening between us. You can’t tell me you don't feel it, that you don’t feel something for me, cause I won’t bloody believe it!" He said with such honesty she couldn’t help but draw closer.

It was her turn to caress his face, smoothing her fingers along the ridges and furrows of his skin. "I don't know what I feel Spike, do we have to give it a name?" She said on a rush of breath.

Spike inhaled her minty ehalation as if it was a life giving elixir rushing over his nostrils.

"All I know is I want you so bad its killin' me pet, I've never wanted anyone like you, never been so soddin' stupid in my poor excuse for a life. I'm tellin' you now, Buffy, if you asked me to get on my knees here and now so you could end me this minute I just would, without question, if that’s what you wanted.” He bit his full bottom lip as he awaited her reply.

Buffy moved those last few inches tentatively place her hands on his chest.

Wow, she thought, how hadn't I known about these abs before now? She traced her fingertips along strong lines of muscle.

Spike leaned his head back, struggling to retain composure as he allowed her to touch him in a way no woman had ever really cared to do before, almost as if she was learning him through touch. He was in awe that she really would want to.

He desperately wanted to grab her and smash his lips on hers, push her against the wall and ravage her body, to swallow her every moan as he fucked her wildly. He didn’t, of course. He waited, and those minutes were almost beyond the limits of his self-control.

Buffy gently traced his nipple with her forefinger, biting her lip as she did so.

He dared to briefly look down at her and her eyelashes fluttered as she traced her fingers to the bottom of his tee, easing her fingers underneath the cotton and beginning her exploration once again, this time her firm touch on hot on his skin. Spike closed his eyes as her fingers swept over the fine line of hairs leading from his belly button to the snapper on his jeans. The fastening was almost groaning as his raging cock desperately strained against it.

Taking a moment to thumb the head of his cock through his jeans, to acknowledge his excitement, she looked up, her eyes dark with arousal, one of her full lips caught in one corner of her mouth, between her teeth, in a way that would turn on a piece of concrete.

“Will you.” She halted, unsure what to say next, “Don’t you want t-to touch me?” She sighed, looking a little afraid he may say no and put an end to whatever this was.

He gulped as he received an open invitation to touch his Slayer, his golden goddess, and his hand shook as he gently pulled her closer to him.

“Sweetheart, you don’t know how much I want you.” He growled as he dropped his head to meet her lips. His black nail polished fingers clutching her upper arms and drawing her into a torrid kiss.

It didn’t appear Buffy had much self-control left, as she jumped up into his arms, barely giving him time to sweep his hands under her arse and hold her against him, the throb of his own desire intensified by the heat he felt from her core. He sat down with a thump on the street bench with her writhing in his lap, his duster protecting some modesty as she began to move against him, her intense need for friction creating a fire between them which was in danger of burning out of control.

Their tongues tasted each other, thrusting and plunging deeply into one another’s mouths, making love in their own sweet way.

Hearing a moan from Buffy, Spike dared to move his hands up her back, revelling in the soft skin there as he pulled down the strings of her strappy top, easing the straps to the crooks of her elbows and finally freeing her breasts to his gaze. It was as he thought, they were a decent handful but with no waste, small dusky rosebud nipples surrounded by skin that gleamed like polished bronze. Wasting no time, he moved his hands to gently grasp them, hearing Buffy gasp and arch towards him as he did so. Oh fuck, she really is letting me touch her, he thought, his brain becoming more and more jumbled as he couldn’t think of anything else. It was her, only her. He kissed a line from her clavicle, between her breasts before moving to take one tiny nub into his mouth, rolling his tongue and gently nipping.

“Oh, God, Spike, please don’t stop.” She begged, gooseflesh rising over her whole body as the cool and misty air caressed her exposed body.

Spike had no intention of discontinuing to lavish his full and undivided attention on her and risked moving to pop the button on her leather pants before easing his hand into the somewhat small gap between their bodies. A lace thong and sumptuous wetness greeted his fingers. “Christ kitten, you’re so bloody wet for me.” He was a little shell shocked that he was even in this position and not floating away in the wind about to compost someone’s garden. He slipped his middle finger to her clit, circling as he watched her reactions to his ministrations.

“Oh, Spike, please!” Buffy uttered and her hips began moving in a rhythm of her own as she bucked against him, seeking release.

A flush of red covered her chest as she moved in to kiss him again, her tongue battling his own as her breath hitched.

He released his mouth from hers, his own chest heaving with unneeded breaths. He watched her as he pushed two fingers inside her willing and scorching entrance, encountering no resistance, fuck, she was so wet. He continued to massage his thumb around her clit rhythmically as he felt small flutters around his fingers. She was damn close, so close he could feel her pulse inside her heated core. He dropped his head to suckle on her nipples as her breathing became elevated, her heart racing.

“Oh, god, Spike, please don’t stop, don’t ever stop.” She cried out as he felt her throb and pleasure shot through her in waves.

"I'm never gonna stop, kitten, just let yourself go, let Spike take care o’ you.” He said urgently, increasing the speed he was pumping his fingers.

This was the final push she needed and he watched in wonder as his glorious girl arched her back, holding onto his shoulders as she came, blazing above him.

“Oh god I’m gonna, I’m gonna, oh, oh, Spike!” She yelled his name out into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Arabella**

Keeping the little gang’s best warriors entertained with each other was a great plan.

She’d had a small peek as played on the bench on main street, mostly hidden beneath Spike’s long coat but it was clear as day what they were doing.

She used that moment to make her way in through the back door of the Magic Box in search of the little one who radiated power and Xander had been directed to his first task of the night. She rubbed her hands together gleefully as she thought of the misery he was about to inflict on his friends.


	56. Tara/ Xander/Buffy/ Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning*** While there's no rape (insinuated or actual) or non con in this chapter. There is an undertone of fear of rape and someone whose pretty overbearing to one of the female characters. If that's not your bag you can always DM me and I'll give you the gist of the chapter to enable you to continue. The scene I'm talking about isn't between Spike and Buffy, btw.

**Tara**  
  
Tara found herself led towards the college dorms, the light was dim and everywhere seemed a little eerie when you were on your own. She was startled when she heard footsteps following her down the corridor towards her room, the room she mostly shared exclusively with Willow nowadays. Especially as she hadn't expected anyone else to be around. The orb gave very little light and she strained to see the face of the shadow following her. The spell had dimmed the lights everywhere, making it all but impossible to see. As the strangers face became clearer she gave a sigh of relief as she realised it was Xander.  
  
"Oh, it’s you, Xander." She said, relieved, shooting him a beaming smile.  
  
He smiled back but not his usual wide idiotic grin, somehow his face looked harder his smile tighter.  
  
The hairs rose on Tara's neck as she realised his aura was all wrong, tinged with blacks and greens she'd never seen around him before. "A-Are you OK? Where have you been all day? We couldn't find you."  
  
He stopped and leaned lazily against the wall, studying his fingernails in a way which was more reminiscent of Spike when he was feeling bored or disinterested.

"Around." He said, his tone harsher than normal.  
  
"You've missed so much today, Buffy's phone sent this message, a-and—"

"I don't want to hear about that crap, Tara." His voice was menacing as he moved into her personal space, one arm placed on the wall behind her head.  
  
Tara's eyes darted from side to side, not wanting to upset her friend, but he was making her incredibly uncomfortable with his close proximity.  
  
"What I want to know, is why..." he stopped and took a moment to caress the neckline of her aqua coloured long sleeved tee with his fingertips, "why you tease me like you do?"  
  
"I-I d-don't tea—" She inhaled a fearful breath, "I w-wouldn’t do that, Xander." Her eyes were wide at his suggestion she would. She looked into his eyes, feeling ashamed of how she must've given him mixed signals, she had no idea how this could've happened. Tara was a one-woman girl, she never so much as looked at another girl, let alone a man.  Come to think of it, Xander reeked of magic and there was a weird glowing tinge to his eyes, hard to read in the dark, especially as she now realised her orb had gone.

Xander looked at her beetroot red face. "That is exactly what I'm talking about, right there. All with the blushing and the stuttering around me." Then he gawped openly at her breasts.  
  
Tara attempted to move away but found herself trapped against the wall, boxed in by both of his arms. Forced to lean her head back against the wall to see his face and feeling anger radiating from his every pore.

He dropped his head to her ear as she trembled uncontrollably with fear. "I think you want me and you just don't want to admit it, because of the gay thing. I understand that this will be our little secret." He smirked, his breath so close she could smell his sour breath, like he hadn't brushed his teeth that day. "You girls, canoodle and touch each other all the time. How is a guy even supposed to think straight while he wonders what you two do when you're alone? Nubile bodies, rubbing against other, licking and sucking each other. It’s enough to drive a guy crazy!" He hissed.  
  
Tara blinked several times, trying to understand the connotations of what he was saying.  
  
"It’s n-not like that, I..."  
  
"Oh, it is, Tara. Why can’t you admit you want me, you and Willow writhing on a bed together with my cock inside you? My hands on those large and delectable tits, filling your every hole up until you beg me for more?"  
  
Tara's mouth opened and closed in shock, no man had ever spoken to her like this in her life.  
  
"Tell me, Tara," he said startling her by pushing away from the wall suddenly and leering at her, "are you a virgin? It seems like such a shame a pretty girl like you wouldn't get to experience a real man. I could make you scream for more." He moved to grab her arm.  
  
"N-no, please don’t touch me!" She shrieked.  
  
"No?" He replied "You're telling me that you don't want me to take you to bed right now and fuck you until you can’t walk?"  
  
This wasn't him, it couldn't be the guy who was such fun to be around, who was always preoccupied with food, who had never even looked at her in any inappropriate way until now. She couldn't believe it.

Tara wasn't a fighter and Xander was much larger than her, mentally she sought a weapon, if she had to fight him off she knew she barely stood a chance. She found some mettle from somewhere and said sternly.  
  
"No I do not want that, Xander Harris. I'm sorry if you thought I did, but I can assure you I will never want you! Never like that!" Her words filled with righteous anger.  
  
"Now, that is a shame. I'm afraid I'll have to go ask Willow the same question." He gave an evil grin. "I think your girlfriend would give a different answer and I just know Oz would back me up on that, he's seen the passion between Willow and I first hand." He chuckled nastily.  
  
Xander leered at her, once more his eyes roving her body hungrily but he lifted his hand to blow her a kiss before turning and walking away.  
  
Tara watched until she could no longer see him before a large sob forced its way from her chest and she slid down the wall, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't deserved that had she? She wondered how he could ever have thought she wanted anyone other than Willow.  
  
She dried her eyes, her thoughts straying to Willows spell, she'd known this spell was a gamble from the first but she hadn't been affected in the way Xander had clearly been. Hang on. Why had he been there at all? She hadn't seen his orb, which seemed to indicate he wasn't following Willows spell. That was curious. She wiped her tears with the hem of her top. It was hard to ascertain whether some other magics were at play whilst she was doing the bidding of another spell.  
  
Tara knew it had been a very close call with Xander and that was what had frightened her so much and standing her ground had been the hardest of all for the kindly witch. She hadn't even thought of binding him or using her own skill to protect herself, she'd been far too afraid. He'd listened when she told him no, but for a moment she'd been very worried he may have tried to take it further and against her will.

He still could, with her girlfriend! "Willow!" She said out loud, only the darkness there to hear her. She jumped up and ran to the window. Xander was now on the other side of the quad. She grabbed some crystals and supplies, stuffing them into her messenger bag before breaking into a run. She had to warn Willow and the others.  
  
There was something dangerous happening here and someone had to stop it.

....

Tara's orb had vanished as she watched the scene played out between Xander and Tara, but then she had no knowledge of how they had appeared in the first place.  
  
Nobody knew the intermingled powers of both Arabella and Willow had created a powerful malevolence, seeking out each individual and separating them to enable their bond to be broken.  
  
The witch responsible for the first spell had wanted the gang to suffer and the delivery of Willows vague spell into the mix had begun to create a spell building in power which either would find difficult to manage alone.  
  
Neither knew what was happening and Xander had only just begun to fulfil his part.  
  
His confrontation with Tara was only the beginning.  
  
......  
  
**Buffy**  
  
Buffy’s pounding heart rate began to slow and she blushed as she looked at Spike. She expected a leer or some scathing speech on how he'd always known she wanted him. What she got, when she brought herself to look at him, was a whole lot different. It was pure love, the type of look which could melt the polar ice caps, and it was topped with an undertone of disbelief.  
  
"Are you alright pet?" He asked softly. His one-time mortal enemy hadn't said anything to him for several minutes and he wondered whether he was in for a smack in the gob for his audacity.  
  
She bit her lip as she reached for his belt. He jolted slightly as her fingertips brushed his straining cock through the denim of his jeans.  
  
"Yeah," she said breathlessly "yeah, I'm...god, that was..." She couldn't find the words.  
  
He waited for her to finish that sentence and when it was clear she wasn't he whispered, "Exquisite." Before brushing damp strands of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and nodded.  
  
He moved to stop her from unbuckling his belt.  
  
"Not here, pet. I don't give a piss, but it could be a bit of a shocker if the bit or the watcher come this way and find me shagging you over a street bench." He chuckled.  
  
She pouted but conceded, agreeing now wasn't really the time or place. The trouble was he'd unleashed it, she felt herself throbbing for him and even though he'd just given her a mind numbing orgasm. She needed more, she wanted it all, wanted every part of him and that was a new and exciting feeling. The thought of being taken by him over the bench seemed smoking hot and incredibly appealing, especially as that way would be a first for her. Unfortunately, for once, Spike was right.  It wouldn't be of the good if someone caught them. She stood shakily and adjusted her clothing. "Later then?" She said, standing on tip toes to drop a lingering kiss on his lips, one hand cupping his face gently.  
  
"You can count on it, sweetheart." He gave her a wink, feeling her loss deeply, now he no longer had her in his arms. He adjusted his jeans to a slightly more comfortable position. It had been amazing just to touch her, he'd never dreamed she would let him touch her like that, allow him to get her off.  He was so excited about that he barely thought about how he was going to manage to get his free standing member to pipe down and go away. Put in simple terms, he very much doubted it would, but his situation would have to wait and he begged his cock to please stand down till then, otherwise if she dared to bend over in front of him he'd have her knickers down in the blink of an eye and himself seated inside her to the hilt.  
  
OK, so that was a bit of a pipe dream, as it was a little early on to make such presumptions that she would want that, but he was on a promise for later and that was good enough for him.


	57. Dawn/ Tara/ Arabella

**Dawn**  
  
The magic shop seemed much more of a scary place now she was alone there. The young girl felt herself jumping at every creak, watching out for every shadow, just in case it was some big bad or vamp. Buffy had let her come along and she was happy to be included for once, that gave her a little more strength.  
  
Even mom hadn't argued too much about her going, although she thought perhaps this was because she'd been dealing with that awful woman from the Expresso pump and dad. Then she seemed a little preoccupied with the Bot.  
  
Dawn felt a little tearful about what happened with dad earlier but she knew he had no right to make mom look like a bad mother because of what happened with Buffy. She wondered when she'd be able to see dad again and had overheard about the baby, she liked babies and she liked the thought of being a big sister.  
  
The Slayers little sister was used to this strange existence, she'd been allowed to join in the research parties, within reason, and felt like a mini member of the Scoobies. Mom had very little to do with anything dangerous, and dad, well, dad didn't know anything about Buffy's Slaying. She knew it must be hard to for either of them to understand.  
  
She thought Buffy had been a doofus for not texting people back straight away and apologising for the message. She could've said someone else sent it as a prank. It wasn't as if she sent messages like that all the time. People would've believed her.  
  
Now she found herself searching for answers alone in the dark, she hadn't signed up for that, but people had just followed Willows instructions. Dawn wasn't sure Willow really knew what she was doing and that unsettled her even more.  
  
She heard a shuffle from the training room and instantly froze.  
  
Her orb moved towards the door and there was no way she was following it, not when she had no idea what was in there.  
  
She ducked begin the counter and found a torch under the cash register.  
  
Then there was the sound of footsteps.  
  
"Now then my pretty, I know you're here. I suggest you come out now and save us all a great deal of trouble."   
  
Dawn heard the unfamiliar female voice and tried to make herself as small as possible, but with long, coltish legs it was hard not to be seen if someone chose to look over the counter. She remained silent, almost afraid to breathe in case she was heard, because she guessed this person wasn't here to make friends, it could be heard in her tone of voice.  
  
"It’s been a very trying day, Dawn, and my patience is wearing thin, it really is. I know you're behind the counter, honey. Please come out now!" This was less of a request and more of a demand.  
  
Dawn rose shakily to her feet. Keeping the counter between her and the stranger. "You're not allowed in here, the shops closed." Dawn said, attempting to sound braver than she felt.   
  
"Oh, honey, don't you know nothing you say makes a difference? What are you gonna do? Call the non-existent cops? Yeah, yeah, I know, being stuck in time really is annoying, things just aren't...normal." She smiled, shaking her head at the teenager’s stupidity.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn said jutting her chin out defiantly.  
  
"Well now, that is a good question honey, I'm glad there's a bit more between your ears than I suspected. What do _I_ want? Hmm, well, what I want most is for Willow to stop ruining my life. That bitch lost me my place at the best college there is."   
  
Dawn looked around her wildly as the floor began to vibrate, a wind rising around the strange woman, golden light blowing her hair away from her face. She found herself rising from the floor, struggling to escape as she hovered above the counter.  
  
"But Dawn, now is the time for you to answer my questions. Tell me what you are!"   
  
Dawn felt a tug in her belly as the woman, who she now realised was some sort of witch, drew her closer, hovering three feet above the floor. "I don’t know what you mean?" Dawn said rolling her shoulders in an effort to free herself.  
  
"You have power, tell me what you are!" The woman demanded.  
  
"I'm telling you, I-I don’t know what you mean! I'm not anything, I'm just a girl! My sisters the Slayer and she's gonna kick your ass if you hurt me!" Dawn yelled with more bravado than she felt.  
  
"The Slayer, huh? I always thought she was a myth." Arabella contemplated that for a moment, she'd read up on the myths and legends of the demon underworld as part of her studies. "And tell me, who is this Slayer?"  
  
Dawn had seen the door to the magic shop forced open and a shock of blonde hair was visible through the dim light. Thank god! It was Spike!  
  
Spike wasn't alone and the Slayer now stood behind Arabella with her hands on her hips in her best Slayer stance.  
  
"Oh, I go by a few different names, don’t I Dawn?" Buffy sneered at the witch.  
  
"The chosen one, the source of cold sweat and frightened whispers in the demon world, Vampire Slayer, yadda yadda." Arabella was informed by Buffy as she spun her stake around in her hand. "Perhaps you wanna pick on someone your own size, bitch?" Buffy sneered.  
  
Arabella dropped Dawn to the floor with a crash before turning on Buffy and using her power to throw her across the room and into the counter, breaking the glass and sending shards flying in all directions.  
  
In seconds Buffy recovered and was up on her feet again, this time launching herself at the witch’s legs in an attempt to take her down.  She barely got there before she was spinning through the air again. Then she picked up a chair and launched it at the grinning witch who decimated it into tiny pieces with a flick of her hand.  
  
"It doesn't seem like the chosen one is a much of a match for me now, does it? Just give up and let me have the girl!" Arabella fumed.  
  
"Oh, I've only just started." Buffy snorted, grunting as she attempted a spinning kick, only to find herself landing with a thud on her back.  
  
Spike had Dawn in his arms, heading for the door while Arabella was distracted. He hugged her to his body “You alright bit?" He said, doing his best to check her over for injuries in the short amount of time he had.  
  
Dawn whimpered, "My arm."  
  
"I know it hurts, sweet, but can you walk?"  
  
She nodded, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Good, brave girl." He soothed.

**Tara**  
  
Tara had lost Xander during her search and had decided it was best to search the gangs usual haunts. When she reached the Magic Box she'd found the door wide open and raised voices inside.  
  
She saw Buffy fighting with Arabella from the Wicca group and she could feel great power radiating from inside. She and knew it wasn't likely she could match it but grabbed some items from her bag. She had just enough to make a shield spell, she began to prepare. Just as she was about to enter, Spike strode to the door putting Dawn out of harm’s way.  
  
"Get away from here platelet, this bints clearly off her gourd, find the Watcher, tell him what happened." He said gently pushing her away from danger.  
  
"Lo, pet," he said quickly to Tara glancing nervously behind him as he watched Buffy continue to fight back, only to be thrown around like a rag doll, "Got any mumbo jumbo that'll sort this crazy cow?" He winced as Buffy hit the candle display, scattering the products over the floor. "Cause if not, I'll need to get back in and help. My girl can take a good kickin' but this is gettin' beyond even her limits." He bounced on his feet, desperate to get into the throng.  
  
"I think I can do a shielding spell to help us get out of here, Arabella’s too powerful, she could kill Buffy." Tara said urgently.  
  
Spike nodded his agreement "Best get in there then love. Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be, Spike" She said with a grimace.  
  
Dawn ran a little way up the sidewalk but stopped, her arm hurt too much. She thought it was broken and it hurt like hell.  
She began to cry in earnest then, huge blubbering sobs.  
  
"Dawn baby, what's wrong?" A concerned voice said from behind her.  
  
Dawn had never been so glad to see her mom. "Mommy, it’s my arm, I think it’s broken and Buffy’s in the Magic Box and some crazy woman is trying to kill her and Spike, Tara's trying to help and she hurt me mommy!" Dawn rambled.  
  
Joyce took her sobbing daughter gently into her arms, being careful with her arm. "Autumn, please go help Buffy and the others, they are in danger."  
  
Autumn gave a serious look. "Mom, I shall go and help my Buffy and bring her back to you." She began to run inhumanly fast to the shop, stopping at the door as Tara, Buffy and Spike moved under the protection of Tara's magical shield.  
  
"My Buffy, my Spike, gay girlfriend of Willows, I shall kill the big bad for you." Autumn announced in her usual peppy manner.  
  
"No!" Buffy said as the witch inside threw balls of fire in their direction "Stay by my side, she will damage you and mom will be pissed."

**Arabella**  
  
Arabella knew with a continued assault she could break through the lesser witch’s barrier spell, but she was tiring and needed time to regroup, so allowed them go. There would be other opportunities, opportunities where Willow could watch as she made her friends do her bidding. Anyway, it was no fun unless the object of her malice was there to see the wonderful mess she'd created.


	58. Giles

**Giles**

Giles wasn't feeling any pull towards anything. It all felt odd, like he wasn't quite sure if he should trust his own instincts. He'd been led to the woodland where they’d rescued Dawn from a vamp she'd decided could be a potential boyfriend one time. He couldn't understand how he was to fulfil any kind of destiny here in the back of beyond and no idea why the orb had drawn him here. He didn't like how this was going, the Watcher in him very concerned for the others without him there to keep an eye on them.

A branch cracked behind him and he turned, startled. The low light flickered through branches behind him, their spikey fingers reaching toward him in shadows, caressing his face, the light making him squint. He took a step back, hoping it was just a small animal rushing through the bushes, seeking his next meal. If it was then thankfully it wouldn't be him.

The woods were still and he hadn't heard any other creature as he'd clawed his way through branches, following his own leading light. He stopped and removed his glasses in the hope his long sight was better.

Giles watched as a large shape became visible behind him. It wasn't that he was afraid, more that he sorely missed his trusty crossbow and hoped beyond all hope that Willow was right when she said only those who loved Buffy were included in the spell.

He had to say, that seeing Spike there had bothered him. He knew Spike had a thing for Buffy and he'd hoped it was more of an unnatural obsession, rather than what he'd learned it to be that night. Even he knew that Spike was different, one of a kind in the vampire world. He almost laughed as he thought, vamp out of water. Seeing him there, regardless of the fact he'd been helping recently, had left a bad taste in his mouth and he hoped Buffy would do the right thing once she realised why Spike was there. He wasn't sure if he wanted William the Bloody dusted as he had to admit, the world was a richer with his fellow Brit in it. He just hoped the vamp really had changed and wouldn't go back to being the scourge he had been for almost a century. He really wasn't sure Spike had it in him but he supposed stranger things had happened.

The shape moved towards him and he called out, "Stop right there!" His voice as menacing as it could be under the circumstances.

"There's no need for that Giles, its only me." Giles recognised the voice instantly.

"Oh, thank god, hello Xander." He relaxed and beamed at the younger man who generally ate him out of house and home.

"Why are you out here in the Stix, Watcher?" The young man asked.

Giles' stomach clenched. Since when had Xander ever referred to him as Watcher? Only Spike ever did that.

"I, err, well, I was just following this spell of Willows. Why don't you tell me where you've been all day, you've missed rather a lot of excitement."

"I wouldn't be able to tell you Watcher and I'm not sure you'd care if I did." Xander replied.

"For god’s sake! Of course we care, Xander. What's wrong with you?"

"I have a question, Mr Giles, and I'll be my usual goofy self if you gave me an honest answer."

"Yes, of course, I'll give you an honest reply." He said, wondering where in the world this was going.

"You like young girls, don't you?" Xander said, slouching against the trunk of a tree, his face shadowed.

"I like the girls in the group, and I suppose I have fatherly feelings towards my charge, why?" He replied innocently.

"I think you like them a whole lot more than you say." Xander said with a licentious grin.

Giles wasn't sure he understood what Xander was suggesting.

"Xander. I take care of you all and I really don't like what you're implying here." Giles said sternly.

"Be honest with me Giles, you want those girls to rub themselves against your aching cock!" He demanded, leering at the older man in a way Spike would be proud of.

Giles hadn't ever expected to have such a conversation with the young man, and for him to suggest such a thing! He didn't have time to react before Xander spoke again.

"Anya! Anya would suck your cock on her knees below you Watcher, she'd suckle every last drop—"

"Enough!" Giles bellowed, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Xander?" He shouted again, feeling suddenly queasy from Xanders insinuations. "Anya's your own girlfriend, for god’s sake have some respect, man!"

"Oh, I see, then it’s not Anya you want, its Buffy! You want the chosen one to spread her legs for you, or perhaps Willow? You couldn't really expect Tara to want a man but then stranger things have happened" He let out a guffaw at the thought of any one of those girls taking Giles on.

Giles strode forward, "I said, enough!" He said through gritted teeth, his fingers flexing with the desperate urge to grab Xander and shake some sense into him.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Alexander, but I'm telling you now, you have gone so far over the bloody line you left it three miles back!"

Xander had never seen Giles so irate, his face was so red he thought he might explode. Just need to light the ignition, he's so close, Xander grinned with glee.

"Oookay" Xander sighed and gave Giles a mocking look. "Oh! Of course, I know, I know!" Xander danced around all puppy like, his hand up like he was answering a question in class. "Oh, oh, let me tell!" He said before lowering his arm and moving into the older man’s personal space.

Giles took a step back, he'd never been so thoroughly disgusted with anyone in his whole life, even Spike, and that was saying something. At least the vamp was clear on his intentions and he doubted he would go as far as to suggest what Xander was.

"It’s me! You want me! Admit it, old man, you wanna put your cock in my a..."

Xander was stopped from uttering anything further by Giles slugging him squarely in the jaw. His head ricocheting to the right sharply.

Xander looked at the older man, his hand testing his jaw to check it wasn't broken. Then he began to laugh, a deep nasty belly laugh. "I didn't think you had it in you, old man. What's that saying? The one by that old British guy? Something about ladies protesting too much?" Xander sniped.

Giles stood rigid before him. He'd never once laid a hand on a young person in anger in his life and he thought of Xander in a fatherly way, as a happy go lucky lad, who'd do anything for the last slice of pizza. Giles understood men, especially young men, of course he'd been young once and knew there was a massive libido which came with that. Men often had thoughts of a sexual nature and had needs, but hearing this talk from Xander was too much to bear. It was depraved and attempting to draw Giles into his sick thoughts disgusted him beyond words. "I'm only going to say this once Xander. Speaking in this way to me about those girls is not to be tolerated! Leave, now, before I really lose my temper!"

Xander rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Don't worry, man, I'm going, oh and don't worry about the ouchies, I guess it’s some kinda weird foreplay. Anyway, I have a date with a red head who I know will give me what I want with a little gentle persuasion," he rolled his hips, "If you know what I mean?" Xander winked at Giles as the realisation of what Xander intended to do dawned on his face.

"No don’t you even dare! You leave Willow alone!" He found himself yelling.

Giles halted as the boy he'd once thought of as a large, friendly puppy evaporated before his eyes. This was becoming curiouser and curiouser, had it really been Xander or something the spell had conjured up? Giles thought.

He made it a point never to run if he could help it but his thoughts fleeted to Dawn, the little girl wandering on her own like he had been. He couldn't have her tainted by such crass talk, she was only a child, and what if Xander tried to touch her? Oh lord, he felt a rising panic as he wondered what the others may have experienced at Xander's hands. If it was along the same lines as he, it could be catastrophic! He had to find them and put a stop to this nonsense.


	59. Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smutty chapter which hardly moves the story along, but hey, who cares, right?

**Spike**

"I'm gonna rip that bitches head off!" Spike roared, losing his rag with the stupid situation they'd found themselves in. "That was totally unnecessary! You didn't bloody have to get your arse kicked in the first place! Why was the stupid bint here at all?" Spike said, shrugging off his duster angrily as Buffy stared at him like she wanted to eat him for breakfast, her eyes wide as she wasn't sure what in the hell he was doing stripping off in the street while he yelled at her. He unbuttoned his black over shirt, taking in Buffy’s astonished stare with a chuckle.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned and strode over to Dawn. "You gonna let me take a peek at that arm platelet?" He said with the sweetest grin at the girl.

Dawn removed herself from her mother’s arms uncertainty but she trusted him, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

He gently lifted her arm and eased up her sleeve, tentatively investigating her arm for swelling and an obvious break.

"Ouch." Dawn whimpered.

He cupped her face and stroked her hair. "I know it hurts, sweet, I'm gonna make it a bit more comfortable. Can you be brave? Just for a minute?"

Dawn nodded with tears welling, threatening to flood down her cheeks.

He began fashioning a sling from his shirt and tied the arms around her neck as a support.

Dawn cried out as he eased her arm into the makeshift sling but, once done, she gave a watery smile.

He dropped a chaste kiss on her forehead "All done, little one." The ex-scourge of Europe looked up to see the women staring at him with a look which, without words just said 'Aww' and if he could've blushed he would have, especially as Joyce mouthed, thank you. He swaggered back to Buffy, slinging on his duster which he'd left on a street bench and noticed the way Buffy was looking at him. He shrugged "What? The girl was in pain an' needed that arm strapped up. Don’t see any bloody ambulances rushin' to the rescue, do you?"

Buffy looked tired, her mother observed as she watched her eldest and Spike separate themselves from the group and form their own exclusive club away from the others. Joyce noticed Spikes little finger as it moved and wrapped itself around Buffy's, and the soft look he gave her daughter wasn't lost on her.

"I don't give a stuff if that bitch comes after us love, but your mum an' the bit need to be somewhere safe an' its not safe here, exposed like this."

"What are you thinking?" Buffy said, wishing her mom and Dawn hadn't left the house at all. Hindsight was a wonderful thing. With the information Spike had given her already and the fact the witch had made her presence known, she felt there was very little information Anya could give her now.

"Buffy," Anya took a step forward, "Xander was in something like a coma today before that evil harridan turned me into,  into—" She looked like she may go onto shock if she said the word, bunny.

"So, is he still at home?" Buffy bit her lip as she thought of the logistics of getting the crew across town to Xanders home.

"He was still sleeping when I left." Anya's faced scrunched up, threatening tears as the memory of climbing the mountainous staircase from the basement. She'd never feel the same way about those stairs again, she just knew it.

Autumn recognised the upset in Anya’s face as she scrolled through the pictures she saw on her internal screen of human emotions. "Xander's girlfriend," she said striding to Anya with a spring in her step, her hair swinging, "You are Anya. You have lived for a thousand years as a vengeance demon. You are strong and must have vengeance. It is who you are." The robot said in a matter of fact manner.

The others looked at each other and then back to Anya, it was as if a light bulb had suddenly lit above her head.

"Why yes, Autumn, you are right! I shall have my vengeance on this evil woman." She grinned, "Thank you Autumn, you have been most helpful." Anya nodded with a smile.

"Buffy, Spike, I will help, I can’t let that nasty bitch witch get away with doing this to me and my Xander. I would like to see her pay!" Anya said, resigned.

"So where are we gonna stick the bit and your mum, sweetheart?" Spike inquired.

"Your crypt?" Buffy shrugged.

"Alright, better get a motor on, love, got places to be if we’re gonna get this mess sorted."

The troop made the walk to Spikes crypt and he settled them in.

He somehow was able to find some pain killers he'd pinched some time back and even a few sodas for the two before turning on the TV. It didn't work inside the spell, so he popped in a video of Passions he'd recorded.

Buffy kissed her mom and Dawn "Autumn will stay here with you." Buffy told them, looking to Autumn to ensure she knew that was an order.

"Don’t leave, we'll come back for you." She said firmly as she followed Spike.

"I've got some weapons down here." Spike said with a grunt as he pulled the cover up exposing a large hole Buffy had never seen before.

Taking to the ladder, his head disappeared into the darkness.

Buffy stood watching for a moment and was startled as she saw his head pop back up.

"You coming down?" He arched his scarred eyebrow. “Got it pretty posh down here"

His eyes glinted with a hint of something, lust maybe, she thought. She sighed, heading down the ladder following him into the darkness below.

"Spike?" She called as she reached the bottom of the ladder peering into the darkness, "Spike?" Buffy let out a yelp as she felt cool arms coil around her waist and Spikes breath on the nape of her neck, he'd been there all along, silent as the grave. 

"Nice to see I can still make you jump, Slayer. Were you afraid of the big bad, pet?" He nipped at her neck with a low growl, pulling her into his cool, hard body.

Buffy felt a rush of arousal, her heart rate speeding up as she felt him draw her into a tight embrace, his hardness grinding into her butt, his thumbs caressing the very edge of her breasts.

"As if you could scare me." She uttered breathlessly, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

"Worth a try init? Worth it just to hear the way your heart speeds up and those gasping little breaths. Delectable you are, pet." He purred in her ear.

"You know that's nothing to do with fear, Spike, and a whole lot more to do with who was stalking me in the darkness." She whispered cautiously, as she knew her mom and Dawn were upstairs.

Spike turned her suddenly, pushing her back against the cold stone of the cave. "Gonna tell me how that made you feel, love?" He said, taking a moment to remind her of his urgent situation by pressing up against her, "Christ Buffy, please tell me, I'm so goddamn hard for you." He whispered urgently.

Buffy felt her face glow red in the darkness, her breath hitching as he grasped her butt through the soft leather of her pants, inching himself in between her legs.

"I-it made me hot, oh, god, so hot." She said nervously. She wasn’t much for talk in these situations and always worried she’d make a fool of herself by trying.

"Burnin' me up you are, I bloody need you so much." He whispered with a hiss as he felt Buffy rub his length through his jeans, feeling the heat from her touch all but scald him. Spike thought he'd been dusted and gone to heaven as she sank to her knees before him, silently unzipping him and taking his throbbing member in her hands.

"Fuck, pet." He jerked as she pressed her lips to the tip. "Jesus!" He yelped as she ran her tongue up and down his length, suckling the tip again.

"Will you keep quiet, or little Spike won’t get his happy ending!" She hissed.

"Oh god yes, fuck Buffy I'll do anything you say, just don't stop." He whispered, fisting his hand in her hair.

"Everything alright down there?" They heard Joyce shout into the darkness, luckily they were tucked out of view.

Buffy removed her lips and called back, "Yeah mom, it’s just dark down here and Spike can’t find the candles. He's stubbed his toe.” She grinned to herself at her quick thinking.

She resumed stroking him and ducked her head down, beginning to bob her head whilst swirling her tongue around his most sensitive spots.

Spike whimpered, resisting the urge to plough into her hot, inviting mouth. "Fuck baby, I'm so close, oh, fucking, bloody hell." He moaned lowly, his voice gravelled with desire. If this was just a taste of what was to come he thought he might as well just dust there and then.

Buffy was making the cutest little moans as she took him deeper and deeper into her throat, gagging but getting right back at it like she couldn't help but gorge herself on him.

Spikes balls began to clench and flutter as she massaged them, drawing him higher and higher.

"Slayer I'm gonna, gonna cum, oh, f-fuck, oh Christ, kitten!" He gasped as he tried desperately to stop himself cumming in her mouth, he felt it was a little rude to just expect she’d like it.

His sweetheart urged him on, grasping a handful of his muscular arse to keep him in place.

The vampire threw his head back in a silent scream following her silent invitation to cum in her mouth, the smell of her intense arousal flooding around him. It was all too much and he shuddered, shooting his load into her welcoming heat.

"Oh fuck, oh, sh-shit, Buffy!" He whispered as his orgasm rocketed through him, breathing heavily as he began to come down.

He felt lost as she removed her mouth and zipped him back up with a cute little pat on the bum.

"Mmm, yummy." Was all she said before standing and dropping a sweet kiss to his lips.

Spike leaned against the wall, almost shocked at her naughty actions.

He really hadn’t known what to expect from her, but in his wildest dreams he hadn’t expected this.

"Christ pet, you're gonna be the death of me." He said in a hushed tone, kissing her gently before moving away to find the weapons chest, his stomach clenching as an aftershock rushed through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another nine chapters ready to post, I'll try to get them all posted within the next few days so I can mark the story complete, that's if anyone is out there reading?


	60. Buffy/ Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you've been waiting for an update, I'm going to try to get some more chapters to you this week.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and hits.

**Buffy**

Spike trailed behind Buffy, strangely quiet for once.

She stopped without turning "Are you gonna tell me what's up? As, at a guess, it's pretty unlikely you’d ever be silent unless someone removed your tongue, Spike."

Spike remained silent, a million thoughts running through his head, the main question was why he was there at all. "S' nothin' love." He eventually breathed.

Buffy made to move again but paused as he said "S' just, I see who else is here pet and they are your friends, your family, people who love you and, I dunno, it just seems strange that I am too?”

Her stomach clenched, she knew the reason he was here better than anyone but she didn't want to admit it. If Spike knew why, it would mean he would have to admit he loved her and she couldn't push that. “I, uh. I was told the people l loved me were the only people part of the spell.” She said, not wanting to face him and see him smirk or jeer.  She couldn’t bear it if she saw any flicker of uncertainty in his eyes, so she stared at the cracks in the pavement before her, thinking about that game she'd played as a kid where the cracks were lava.

Spike jolted, his eyes wide in the realisation that he’d been outed without even knowing it. Wasn’t this what he’d been waiting for all this time? The one chance to tell her how he felt? Now it was here, he didn’t have a clue what to say.

Buffy waited, and hearing no further comment from him, she began to stride away from Spike. She couldn’t admit she loved him so why should he? Except, with him, it had been written over his face for months, as clear as day. She heard him jog up behind her, stopping her by placing his hand on her shoulder and gently turning her.

“S’pose it was true?” He said, his eyes dropping to the ground as he took a deep breath.

Buffy could see his feelings laid bare, his emotions inscribed in his face, dark lashes fluttering over deep blue pools as he bit his lip. She felt the urge to run, and never stop running, because this was it, and there was no going back from this.

.......

 

**Willow**

Willow felt frustrated. She hadn't found a single clue and was just about to give up and head back to meet the others. She'd- quite rightly-expected to have come across something to aid them in finding the person who wanted to hurt Buffy by now.

In fact, all she'd actually found was the deserted high school filled with darkness and boredom.

She smiled as she had herself a little visit to her old locker, severely disappointed after trying the lock and finding the combination hadn't changed, and opening it to find some jocks smelly gym sweats inside and a picture of some half naked girl posted on the door. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cheesy jock straps and wandered off to her old computer lab, surprised to see the familiar shadow of someone sitting at one of the work stations, his feet propped up on the desk. She was right, it was her oldest and best friend in the world, the one she hadn’t given a thought to all day up until now.

“Xander! Where have you been all day?” She demanded, feeling a little unsure why goose bumps had spread over her body. He smelled wrong, as she came closer, like he was covered in the magical scent of another. In a mystic sense it was like a betrayal, like he’d gone off and slept with another girl if he were her boyfriend, or like finding another girls lipstick on Tara's collar. This was probably part of the spell and she guessed they could all be affected in different ways so she moved closer.

He gave her a wide grin, his eyes glittering with a glow Willow couldn’t be sure was totally just the light, but was silent.

“And, so I say again, where have you been all day?” She demanded, moving to check he was okay.

She couldn't see any injuries or reasons why he shouldn't speak. Xander was never silent, he’d never shut up since he met her in Kindergarten. She also noticed there was also no goofing or fun of any kind. This is of the major weirdness, she thought.

“Oh, Willow, Willow, Willow. How I’ve been waiting for you, my red-headed paramour.” His voice was strange as he swung legs down from the desk and scooted the office chair over towards her. She felt his large hands on her slim hips as he thumbed them, cocking his head to one side as his eyes roved up from her thighs, lingering on her breasts to eventually meet her eyes.

“P-Paramour?” Willow stuttered, “What do you mean? We haven’t been that way for years now, Xander, I-I have Tara now, w-we-" But she couldn’t help but melt a little at the lusty look he gave her.

“Now, Willow, you and I both know you still like men, you have a big yearning for my big yellow crayon and if you’re a good girl, I’ll let you touch it.” He leered at her, moving his fingertips over her lower belly, licking his lips as her nipples hardened visibly through her light cotton shift top. She moved to touch his large, warm hand as it moved up towards her breasts.

“I-It’s not like that!" She snatched her hand back, ignoring him as he continued to touch her. "Uh, sometimes I wonder, but no! This is of the bad! I love Tara and you're getting out of line here buster!” She reprimanded him.

Once he stood to tower over her, Willow forgot why she shouldn't lose herself him. Memories flooded back of when they once thought they were in love, when all had been ruined between Oz and her and Cordelia and Xander, when they'd all been hurt emotionally and Cordelia, physically too.

They’d learned their lesson that day and knew they weren’t destined to be together and it had all stopped, until now. The familiarity of his scent, the way his arms circled around her and pulled her into a hug which was so familiar and he made her feel safe, he always had. She shuddered. He’d never attempted to touch her again until now and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to refrain from letting her fingers wander.

Would it be so bad? Would anyone need to know? If they did, she could use a forgetting spell couldn't she? Or she could use a forgetting spell on him, nobody would ever have to know. Xander was right, she was still attracted to men; it wasn’t just something you switch off. Tara was only into women, only had ever been and Willow doubted that would change. It made it doubly difficult as Xander gathered her up into his arms and placed on the desk before him, he was pretty hard to resist when he was all manful like that, she felt a throb in her pussy which send a tingle to her extremities. His fingers slid her skirt up as he separated her legs with his own, moving closer before lifting and placing them on his hips.

“Willow, I want you, you’ve got to let me have you.” He said huskily, kissing her neck while inching his fingers under the damp cotton of her panties.

“Xander,” She whispered breathlessly, “Oh, goddess, please, Xander, please.” She begged.

“It’ll be our little secret.” He chuckled evilly over her shoulder, but she couldn’t see him, her eyelashes were fluttering closed as he pumped two fingers into her sopping wetness, before he eased her panties aside and unzipped himself. Willow writhed before him, having lost all sense of reason as to why she shouldn’t do this.

She was within a spell and thrummed with power, it was the best time to make love to someone, goddess help her, she wanted his cock. She wanted to feel herself filled to the brim and for her sweet smelling best friends bulky, male body to ride her into oblivion.

Pulling her across the desk towards him he ploughed into her forcefully, eliciting urgent and encouraging shrieks from the red-head below him as she arched her back and pawed at her nipples.

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach the pinnacle, and Willow screamed out his name as she came, her voice echoing around the classroom, coming in shuddering sobs as she came back to the stark reality of what they’d done, desire sated and gone, replaced by anxiety and shame.

“Oh no! This is not happening! We can’t-we mustn’t speak of this again!” Willow wiped her eyes as she adjusted her clothing.

“Why not?” He queried with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the desk with his flaccid cock still hanging from his jeans. “Why shouldn't they all know you’re a slut who’ll sleep with anything that walks?”

“B-but I’m not a slut, we just made a mistake is all.” She said fearfully, her face ashen as she took in her friend’s harsh words following their intimacy.

“You keep telling yourself that, Willow. I bet you were fucking Jesse all those years back. Oh, and what about that time you let Spike into your dorm room? You probably fucked him before complaining he was there to kill you? Giles is definitely one you wanted, you could wait to do research with him? Yeah, I bet you researched all the ways he could fuck you over the counter in the library, am I right?” Xander licked the fingers of the hand he'd used to finger fuck her, his eyes peering at her slyly.

Willow was so mad she couldn’t even think. Anyone else would’ve slapped him and left,  but not Willow, she had enough power within her to rip the skin from his body, to shred him into tiny pieces and then put him back together in the most agonising of ways. The only thing stopping her was the fact he was her best friend, anyone else would’ve been toast.

Tears welled in her eyes and she turned away, she  refused to let him see her cry after what he’d just said to her, however much it hurt that someone she trusted thought that way about her. He was wrong and she turned to tell him so.

“Xander Harris, I don’t know what’s gotten into y-”

But he was gone, and only the scent of lingering magic was left in his wake.


	61. Chapter 61

Faith found herself back at the bronze, stalking through the darkness with slayer stealth. She gripped her stake in her hand prepared for anything. Unlike many of the others she didn't trust this spell, not one iotaSomething wasn't quite right here and she could sense another, a presence who wasn't supposed to be there.

"Way to scare a girl, Angel." She dropped her guard as a large dark shape loomed in the darkness, letting out a breath of air, she knew how the spell worked and had guessed it was possible Angel may show at some point. He, of course, professed to love Buffy, so it kind of followed that he'd be here.

Large hulking shoulders of a line backer, dark and brooding, lurked in the shadows, it being Angel was the only conclusion she could come to.

"Nu-uh." A familiar voice said as he stepped out of the gloom.

"Oh," She was surprised for once, "Hey, big boy, long time no see." She dropped her stake and took a step forward as she recognised Xander.

"I suppose you wished I was the great and mighty Angel?" He chuckled darkly.

Faith knew the guy and this didn't seem like the goofy idiot she was accustomed to. She made a mental note to take care, knowing things may not be as they seemed here under Willows spell, so she leaned back against the bar of the bronze. "And why might that be?" She queried, cleaning her nails with her stake nonchalantly.

"Let me think, brain thinking **—** Oh yeah!" He declared, sauntering towards her with a swagger more befitting of the blonde vamp he hated so. "You slayers, you're all the same, see a vamp you like, you fuck him or stake him or perhaps let him live and fuck him anyway. It’s all the same thing to you slutty Slayers, just a quick and dirty lay, getting yourselves off on what you shouldn't have."

Her brow creased and she moved forward, squaring up to him. "Woah, down boy!" She uttered through gritted teeth, "I don’t know what frickin' planet you're living on Harris, but man you are so far off into the stratosphere it ain't funny."

"Why don’t you prove it? Why don’t you fuck me again and prove you Slayers can settle for a real man and not the evil undead?"

"A real man?" She scoffed, holding her stomach as she giggled.

"Yeah, a real man. Just relax and take off you pants, sweetheart."

Faith bit her lips together in ire as he moved to within a inch of her body and stared lasciviously down her top, lust written all over his face.

"Much as that sounds like a great plan in that cute little head of yours, babe," She, articulated the B of babe with pop, talking a step back away from his unwelcome observation of her tits, "It ain't gonna happen. Once was enough for me, and you were a five, maybe six." She retorted, back to her relaxed self, sitting on the pool table with leather clad legs splayed.

"Hey! I've had a lot more practice since then! I'm a ten, now." He demanded.

"Sheesh, haven't we all, Xander. Man, if you're a ten, then I'm a twenty." She huffed, sounding a bit bored.

"So, you're saying you don’t want a quick fuck, just for old times’ sake? Well that is a shame." He rolled his eyes and focussed on her intently. "Perhaps you're back because you want to get in Buffy’s panties?"

Faith just knew he was trying to play her so kept her cool. "Oh right, so what we had before, that was a session and not a quickie? I've spent longer waiting for a vamp to turn to dust after I've staked him." She jibed, watching his look of disgust she continued to answer his question. "B"s got a hot bod, curves in all the right places, what's not to like? Still, she's got that little hottie, Spike, bet he's fucking her six ways from Sunday right now. I guess he hits the spot every time."

Xander began to seethe at the mention of the bleached vamp he hated with a passion, his body taut with anger. "Like the evil dead can satisfy her! Not like I could! All she's ever done is tease me! Wearing those little skirts, floaty little tops, hardly covering her nipples, and then she puts out for the bleached menace! Willow was a prick tease too but at least she put out eventually." Xander said as he strode from one end of the room to the other flailing his arms around his head.

Faith raised an eyebrow, it seemed as though Xander was about to spill his guts and she was in exactly in the right place to find out what exactly he was up to. "So, you and the red head? Who've thought it. Thought she was all about the girls nowadays?"

"Jeah, that's what she says, didn't stop her screaming my name out as I fucked her senseless" He overshared.

"And what about the girlfriend?" She raised and eyebrow. He was spilling all his secrets now, she wondered if she should join the FBI.

"Tara? She's sweet, I certainly wouldn't kick her out of bed but she's not into men. I’d love a little taste of her though, all that virginal flesh for the taking, mmm." He licked his lips in such a way it made Faith's skin crawl. She was all for girl power and gay rights. Xander talking this way about any woman made her want to kick his ass from here to Buffy’s house and beyond.

"So who's made you man up then pretty boy? You seem more cock sure than the last time I saw you, that ex demon of yours finally turn you her way, you seem to like being a bad boy?" She knew she was on a roll, digging into his psyche and he was giving her everything she needed.

"You could say I've found my goddess, my mistress of the dark side, yada, yada. But its not Anya, although she fucks like a rabbit," he dissolved into laughter. "Arabella is her name, she's cool. All I can say is she's made it OK for me to be myself, say what's on my mind."

"Yeah, so why dont you tell me, is this 'mistress' of yours gonna clear up the goddamn mess you've gotten yourself into? Sort out all the shit you've caused?" Faith rose and grasped his neck, if she didn't need to figure out what was happening, she'd wring his damn neck.

"No need for the force-age baby, you know I'm good for it." He choked, causing Faith's ire to shoot through the roof.

She punched him in the face and he landed on the pool table as if he weighed nothing at all. Striding over and digging her fingers into his neck again.

"Who is she?" She demanded, her arm held up, ready to smack him again.

"I'll never tell." He guffawed, grinning with blood stained teeth,  

Faiths grip tightened and he gasped for air.

Remembering this was a human she was dealing with, Faith flung Xander to the floor as he still continued to grin inanely back at her, blood pouring from his nose. "If you won’t explain yourself to me then you can damn well explain yourself to B! Get up, now!" She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"No need to hold back baby, I love it when you're rough." He squeaked as his shirt collar choked him and she pulled him roughly across the floor, scrabbling to stand.

"Oh, you'll get it rough big boy!" She responded, pulling him to his feet and marching him through the bronze with his arm behind his back.

"I love it when you girls play hard to get!"

He clearly didn't get how much trouble he was in and she wanted to pummel him until he was silent. She turned and pulled his face close to hers. "Shut the fuck up!" She growled.

"But baby I **—** "

"I said shut the fuck up or you'll find yourself buried in a shallow grave!" Faith yelled, kicking his backside in the direction she wanted him to move.

.......

 

**Spike**

"S'pose it was true? S'pose I did really love you? What then? A swift stake through the heart? A so long Spike, it was good while it lasted but I can't have a simpering wanker following me around like a soddin' puppy?" He snorted as he saw Buffy’s eyes, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No. I **—** well, I can’t say I expected this from you of all people, um vampires **—** uh vampire persons." She began to get tongue tied and the urge to run became stronger, her feet itching. Things were happening so fast.

Spike smiled and bit the corner of his lip before continuing. "Would it be so unusual love? Two people workin' together, gettin' closer?" He pointed out, dropping his voice low as he walked behind her, his lips close to her ear. "Why would you think any man wouldn't fall at your feet first time he saw you? Stunnin' you are, strong, beautiful, a bloody crusading warrior." He said seductively, his cool breath caressing her neck, causing an involuntary shudder to race through her.

"Spike you just think you love me, you can’t love me it’s **—** "

"Right. So, now your tellin' me I can’t when it's obvious I do, else I wouldn't bleedin' be here." He tutted, shaking his head, his cheek ticking as he ground his teeth in annoyance.

"I gotta ask, sweetheart, what is this between us? You're happy enough to let me get you off in public, and you bloody sucked me off while your mum was yards away but Spike mustn't be allowed to feel anything! If that's the case, you might as well be the bloody bot! Perhaps I could just service you m' lady? Would you prefer that?" He sneered, hurt that she didn't believe him.

"It’s not like that, you're twisting my words!" She shot back, her eyes on the floor like she couldn't meet his.

"Am I, though? OK, I get it. I get that you wouldn't believe I could feel this way about you, but you must know I do, I really love you and if you're gonna crush my heart, love, just do it quick cause I’d rather you staked me first."

He was shocked when she placed a hand on his cheek, biting her lip and blushing.  "I’m sorry, I didn't mean you couldn't love me, if you'd let me finish for once, I would've told you it’s all too soon, you've got to give me a chance to get used to this, it's not like my track record with men has been the best, I just need time, can you understand that, baby?"

Spikes heart soared, she'd called him baby and she hadn't crushed him. Time was all she needed and time was all he had, oodles of time, but he sorely lacked patience.

She stepped forward rubbing her nose against his, her breath quickening, "Hey, I need you, can that be enough for now?" She whispered, her hands snaking around his waist and pulling him close.

He inhaled her hair and relaxed as she pressed her warmth against him. "For now" he murmured, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head, thinking this girl was every dream he'd ever had, come true.


	62. Giles

Arriving at the Magic Box, Giles looked over the devastation inside. It was clear one hell of a fight had occurred and he could smell a hint of singed magic in the air. There was no sign of any of the others yet, so he took a broom and set about clearing up the mess.

The sound of the doorbell cut through the silence and he looked up to see Willow enter the shop,  somewhat dishevelled but unharmed from what he could see.

"Willow!" He rushed to her with concern, babbling, "Are you alright, dear? Did something happen? Did you get any leads?"  
  
She flushed immediately "I—Uh, I-I saw Xander." She muttered without meeting his gaze.

"Oh, dear lord! Did he, err, did he say anything out of character? Something hurtful to you?"  
  
Willow began to shake uncontrollably before letting out a large sob. "Yes" she whimpered.  
  
"What is it, please tell me, my sweet girl?"  
  
"I-I did something truly awful Giles. I, Oh, Goddess, h-he was so—he made me want him, I couldn't resist, w-we—" 

What she was trying to say was clear to Giles, she and Xander had undertaken intimate relations.  
  
"Oh, my, did he hurt you?" Giles couldnt help the anger coursing through his veins and clenched his fists by his side.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that, he didn't force me, I-it was my own choice." She grasped Giles by the lapels of his tweet blazer."He said I felt something for you, that you and I—that w-we did things while researching. He said I wanted you, like as more than a friend." She cried into the soft twill of his jacket, her breath hitching as she sobbed.

Giles gently held Willow at arm’s length, "He said the same to me, darling girl, he's sick! Sick in the head! It must be the spell, I've never heard such disgusting language and I'm ashamed to say I hit him!" He pulled her close again, patting her back with his palm.  
  
"He's not wrong." She whispered into his chest.  
  
"I’m sorry, I dont think I heard you correctly?"  
  
She didn't reply, her hands slipped to the nape of his neck and she cupped her hand around his sandalwood scented skin, drawing him towards her.  
  
"I said," she muttered, inches from his lips " I wanted you, he wasn't so wrong."  
  
Giles felt the whole world crash around him as he felt a rush of desire for the young and innocent creature before him, being wanted by such a young girl wasn't something he'd ever been prepared for. No! It wasn't right! He was old enough to be her father so he pushed her away, afraid she'd close the gap between them and he'd let her kiss him. She was beautiful and everything a man could ever want, but she was his charge as much as Buffy and he would never think otherwise. "Willow, the feelings I have for you are not like that!" He pinched his nose in annoyance, "You are all children to me, I-I'm sorry if you ever thought there could be anything more between us. It’s the spell Willow, the spell has us all acting out of sorts." 

Her eyes met his, changing swiftly from a sweet hazel to a demanding, glowing and irate silver. "You should kneel at my feet and pay gratitude to the goddess who even would allow this! You are beneath me! You are so far beneath me you should do nothing but cower before me!" She screamed, sparks of gold and red sparking from her fingertips.

Giles knew she was under the control of another, she wasn't herself, Willow would never speak to him in that way if she was, would she?  
  
The room began to spin, a whirlwind of blue crackling light picking up objects from the shop throwing them this way and that, Willows hair blew into her eyes and she looked up at him once more with fear. She ducked as a large black candle flew towards them, smashing against the wall to their left.  
  
Giles felt pressure building. "Willow! What is this? Can’t you stop it?!" He shouted struggling to move to her side in a hurricane like wind, his eyes almost closed against the battering swirl. Papers and money flew past them on a wild wind and they barely moved in time as a chair crashed towards them.  
  
"I don't know!" She yelled, "There's another here! I can feel her power! She wants to do us harm! I can’t, I can’t—she's too strong," She shrieked in pain as the two found themselves thrown against the doorway to the training room with a thump

Then, all was eerily quiet.

Willow rose, her green eyes back as they should be, apart from a mad glint of hellfire and wrath for whoever dared try to control her.  
  
"Someone who has a hell of a lot of gall, is messing with us and they are about to feel my vengeance!" Her face crunched into an unattractive, almost rat like look.  
  
Arabella took that moment to step out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, my dear Willow, who would've thought you harboured secret feelings for this old man," Arabella sneered "and that you are too easy to manipulate!" She smirked.  
  
"Well I wouldn't necessarily call myself old, more in my prime—" Giles interrupted, looking most put out.

"Silence! You are a lowly piece of scum, only fit to lick my boots, how dare you interrupt me!" The buxom witch spat.  
  
"Hey! Don’t you talk to him that way! He's one of the good guys, he deserves some respect!" Willow attempted to reprimand Arabella, it really didn't hold any weight after what had occurred.  
  
Arabella let out a bitter cackle. "Respect! You think any one of you commands my respect? You know so little of me my red- headed nemesis. You shall learn all there is to know when we meet for our final battle at midnight in the quad. What better place for me to decimate you and all of your little friends, than the place where you shattered my dreams!"  
  
"No, there was no shattering. Can't we talk about this like normal, human people? L-like maybe over a cup of coffee, or, oh, oh, even a cup of camomile tea? I don’t know what I've done to upset you but I make great apology cookies. Giles tell her how great my, I'm sorry, cookies are." Willow said hopefully, digging Giles in the chest with her elbow.  
  
"W-well they are very n—" Giles began.

"Enough!" Arabella cut him off, ignoring him and turning to Willow, "Isn't that just like a little bitch like you? Someone who doesn't even know what she's done wrong! You'll pay dearly for what you've done so I suggest you start thinking about it! Be there or I start picking off your friends one by one. I think I'll begin with Tara—"

In a flash of golden light she evaporated, her loud cackles echoing around the room, leaving Willow more confused than concerned. Nemesis? Willow thought, why would she say that? I only left her group because there was too much gossip and not enough magic. She wracked her brains for anything else she might have done to the girl. She turned to Giles with a flush of embarrassment, remembering their conversation before they'd been rudely interrupted.  
  
"I’m sorry about earlier, Giles.  It isn't a thing, just a girlish crush I had years back. I-it didn't mean anything, I dont think I'd ever have told you, not if she hadn't made me." She spoke rapidly, as if afraid she may not have the guts to say anything if she didn't.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty, but perhaps the less said about it the better now. We have more pressing matters to contend with." He shot her a stern look and instantly regretted it as he watched a look of hurt flash over her face. He had great affection for the young witch and she looked so vulnerable he felt he couldn't leave the conversation there. Taking a step forward, he gingerly took her hand in his, planting a soft and chaste kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Thank you for wasting your affection on an old soul such as myself, dear girl. It is most flattering to be thought of in that way." He smiled softly, scratching his head in a way which did little to hide his awkwardness.  
  
"You're welcome." She replied shyly and the two let out and uncomfortable chuckle, both knowing things were good between them again and the air, cleared.  
  
He offered her his arm in a gentlemanly way and the two walked companionably towards the door to the shop in search of the others.


	63. Buffy/ Oz

**Buffy**

The two blondes warily moved back down main street to meet the others at the Magic Box following their heart to heart. Both felt they knew a little more where they stood with each other, and Buffy hoped Spike really did understand that she just needed time. She knew she could love him and, if she was brutally honest with herself, she teetered on the brink of falling completely for him at that moment. There had been an internal monologue running through Buffy’s mind ever since she'd begun to notice how Spike felt about her, and she began to investigate her feelings for the vamp who'd made a promise to kill her several times.  She'd questioned the logistics of being with another vampire. How would he feed? Would he always want to suck her dry? Then there was the issue of the soul, could he remain on the side of good without it? What would the others say? Would they drive each other crazy?  She slipped her fingers into his larger hand, relishing the feeling of his thumb caressing the pulse point in her wrist. She trusted him and supposed there were questions in all relationships, it was just Spike was far more dangerous to be unsure of, than some ordinary guy. This was nice, she thought, as his cool fingers moved to stroke her palm. She could almost believe they were a normal couple out on a date. One thing she knew was he never asked anything of her. He helped when he really didn't have to and, yeah, OK, he was once evil but she'd seen a real change in him recently, a change which suited him. She knew he'd hate that she'd noticed the slip in his bad boy persona, so she didn't mention it.

She watched with curiosity as Giles and Willow sauntered towards them, arm in arm, and she broke into a jog, Spike having no choice but to be dragged along behind her, his coat billowing behind him.

"Willow, Giles what gives? Have you got anything new for us to go on? Spike and I—Well let’s just say it was pretty close. Did you know its frickin' Arabella from the Wiccan group behind all this and she's wicked strong?"

"Yes Buffy, we've just met her and experienced her power, she has challenged Willow in the campus quad at midnight." Giles said, whipping his arm from Willows and frantically polishing his glasses. The fact Buffy and Spike were holding hands was not lost on him but he decided to pick the battles he could win, he was too tired to argue about the dynamics of a Slayer-Vampire relationship.

"I swear Buffy, I didn't do anything to her, she says I did but I have no idea what it could be! All I know is that she took control of me and made me say some terrible things to Giles!" She blushed and Buffy could only guess at what might have been said, it didn't appear to have been of the good.

"The Witch also appears to have Xander under her thrall. He is _not_ himself." Giles said thoughtfully, a look of anger clouding his features. He didn't want to go into detail and he wasn't sure whether he could even begin to explain about Xander. Opening that can of worms would lead to Willow being questioned and he certainly wouldn't break her confidence. It was up to her to work out how to deal with the fall-out of her actions.

Giles looked to Willow who, while shame faced, gave him a thankful smile.

"Where are the others? Have you seen Tara or Oz?" Willow asked.

"Mom and Dawn are with Anya and the B—Uh, Autumn at Spikes crypt, but we haven't seen Tara yet. Anya wants to help but for now we need them to be safe. If Xander's not _himself_ then it’s better they stay away from him. Has anyone seen Faith?"

They were interrupted by a yelp and a thud at their feet as Xander was unceremoniously dumped to the ground before them.

"I thought my ears were burning. Hi guys, take a looky at what I found." Faith said, kicking Xander in the ribs.

"Faith, I get that he's not himself here, but could you refrain from beating him to a pulp, he'll be back to normal once we get this bitch." Buffy said with her hands on her hips.

"B, believe me when I say it’s better to keep his nasty mouth shut, if he can’t breathe then he can’t speak. You so don’t wanna hear what he has to say, its frickin' poison." Faith said, ignoring Buffy's look of annoyance.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." Buffy replied with a sigh.

Faith gave a sage nod to Buffy and shot Xander a look which said 'Keep your mouth shut or I'll shut for you'

"So, what's the plan Buffy?" Willow asked, avoiding Xanders leering look at her body from his position on the sidewalk.

"Hang on a minute red, ain't this your gig?" Spike queried with a raised eyebrow. He and Buffy had already decided this wasn't something which could be sorted by muscle alone.

"Will, I'm not so sure this is someone I can fight?" Buffy said.

"Yeah, the witch gave the Slayer a right pasting, it was like goin' up against a brick wall." Spike remarked.

"Thank you kindly for telling my friends how much I sucked!" Buffy bristled.

"What? She bloody well pulverised you! Jus' tellin' it like it is!" His voice raised an octave as she punched him in the arm playfully, "Oi! That smarts!"

"We haven't time for he said, she said, children. Arabella has challenged Willow at midnight and we must be prepared." Giles urged them to focus.

Tara rushed towards the group, running right into Willows arms with a sob. She took a look at Xander below them and flinched, moving as far away as possible from his sight.

"What happened sweetie? Are you OK?" Willow soothed, the heavy weight of guilt upon her shoulders.

"H-he was gonna hurt me, he said terrible things, Willow! I thought he was going to hurt you too. I-I came as quickly as I could!" Tara wept.

The two girls hugged but stopped abruptly as Xander began to laugh a full belly laugh as he rolled around on the floor. "My dark mistress will kill every last one of you. You've placed yourself here of your own free will, no one will ever even find your bodies! You'll never break the spell and return home!" He hooted.

Faith wasn't stopped this time as she gave Xander a swift boot to the head, knocking him out and shutting him up as promised.

..........

**Oz**

Oz had wandered for what seemed like hours, his orb taking him all over Sunnydale. Eventually it ground to a halt in the woods behind the Sunnydale campus. It rose into the sky and its dim light flickered, replaced by a larger glowing ball.

"Oh crap!" He said as he realised he was faced with a full moon and the familiar tingle of his lycanthrope moved itself to the fore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! And then the bloody full moon came out!  
> The story is beginning to move towards a real ending now and people know what's happening. There may be a few more twists and turns from now, you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens next!  
> Don't forget to send kudos and comments, each and every review is precious.


	64. Tara/ Arabella/ Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Spikes crypt while the gang talk strategy. Xander is as annoying as ever and Spike is a little naughty by winding up the Slayer.

**Tara**

"Willow, we can't wait here for Oz forever, we need time to prepare for later." Tara reminded, as she collected spell books and supplies from the Magic Box, "I just don't understand this sweetie, Arabella was always about the magic, but all she ever did was put others down if they tried to put forward any idea's, she was a bit uptight but she never said she'd harm anyone. If she wants to blame someone for us leaving, then why not me too?"

"I don't know why, sweetie, all I know is she blames me for something and she's real pissed about it." Willow said as she stuffed more supplies into her shoulder bag.

"Don't you girls get it yet?" Xander had woken from his enforced nap, grinning malevolently from the chair he was tied to. "She didn't pick Tara, because Tara isn't powerful enough to give her a fight. Geeze, it would all be too easy for her to snap any one of you like a twig at any time, don’t you stupid bitches get that?"

Xander took Faiths punch like it was nothing, licking the blood from his lip with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut?" Faith warned.

Xander opened his mouth and Spike let out a snarling growl behind him. "Keep your bloody thoughts to yourself, whelp, no one wants to hear your soddin' opinions! Next time you speak I'll rip your bloody throat out!" Spike yelled, tempted to smack Xander around the head with a hefty, ancient text he was carrying.

"Look, let’s just get our shit together and get to your crypt, just ignore him." Buffy barked, shooting Xander a menacing look.

.........

**Arabella**

She guessed they may hole up somewhere until they were due to meet her at midnight. She sure was tired and pretty hungry. Once she'd sourced some food at the closed Expresso Pump and took a quick nap on one of the comfortable sofas, she felt more than ready.

It was just past ten by the town clock.

Her hackles rose as she heard a roaring howl in the distance, not close but closer than she'd like.

She felt tentacles of fear wrap around her spine. The creature who had let out that cry wasn't part of her plan, in fact she didn't know how it was here at all.

.........

**Buffy**

As the group trudged across the grass towards Spikes crypt, they all looked up as a howl echoed through the silence. It wasn't close but it wasn't far enough away to ignore.

They looked fearfully at each other, all except Buffy and Spike.

Buffy wasn't afraid, after all, it was just another potential monster to her.

Spike knew exactly what it was, he'd heard it hundreds of times in his long lifetime and he had a feeling he recognised it from somewhere, he couldnt be sure.

"Best get the others inside pet, might be all sorts o' nasties around." He said, sniffing the air and checking behind them.

"I'll stick around out here and keep watch." Faith pushed Xander to the ground, indicating that she'd keep him outside with her.

Buffy shook her head with exasperation as she noted both Faith and Xander appeared to be enjoying Faiths actions a little too much.

"I think it’s best if we keep Xander away from Anya and the others just now, God knows what he'll say to them and I don't want that language in front of mom and Dawn." Buffy wrinkled her nose.

Spike banged on the door, "S' just us!" He called, expecting to be welcomed into his own crypt immediately.

"What's the password?" Dawn's voice called back.

"The pass what?" Spike spluttered, "What the bloody hell would we need a password for, bit? The bleedin' idea is to tell someone what the password is before soddin' askin' for one. Just open the bloody door!" He said impatiently.

He heard a rustling, and discussion between Dawn and Anya.

"It sure sounds like Spike?" Dawn whispered to Anya.

"I’m not so sure, they said not to let anyone in." Anya replied.

"Will you two stop pissin' about and open the bloody door!" He yelled, turning to Buffy and huffing, "Princess, will you tell 'em before I lose what's left of my marbles 'ere!"

An involuntary shiver of pleasure rushed through Buffy at him calling her princess. It was really very sweet, she thought. "Dawn open up!" Buffy said, pounding on the door.

They heard the bar lifted on the other side of the door and metal grate against concrete as it opened. Dawn peeked through the door holding a broad sword above her head which was almost as big as she was. Anya stood behind her with a loaded crossbow.

"Easy now ladies, s' just us an' I'd rather keep my barnet in one piece, if you don't mind?" Spike said in irritation.

Dawn lowered the sword and allowed them inside.

"Thanks ever so." He said, voice with dripping sarcasm, striding inside and looking over to Joyce. "Everything bin alright here?" He said, scouting the place out.

Joyce looked quite relaxed "Yes, we've been fine, it’s really quite comfortable here."

"Yes, well, let’s have less about the comforts of home and more about getting a plan together shall we people?" Giles said, opening a dusty tome upon a dusty tomb.

The gang crowded around Giles while Spike poured himself some blood from the mini fridge.

"M' sorry I can't offer you a cuppa Mrs S." He said slurping back his mug of blood and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"For god’s sake Spike, please put aside the niceties and join us, there isn't much time!" Giles chided.

Spike shot Joyce a grin "No rest for the wicked" He joined the group and goosed Buffy for good measure, eliciting a yelp from her as she coloured an endearing shade of beetroot. Sidling up behind Buffy, he dropped his mouth to her ear and whispered "You make me hard when you flush like that pet." Before moving quickly away and easing himself onto the sarcophagus, his tongue behind his front teeth as he shot a heated look in her direction.

Buffy tried to concentrate on Giles and Willow as they talked through potential spells and strategies, but all she could feel were Spikes baby blues boring into her. She couldn't contain her heart rate and she knew he would be able to sense every beat and throb of blood as it rushed around her body. She chanced a look up at him from below her lashes and saw him light a cigarette, his head cocked as his eyes glinted, he raised both eyebrows with a roguish grin as he blew a plume of smoke above his head. God he was sexy, she wanted to jump up onto his lap and ride him into oblivion.

"Buffy? Buffy!" She heard through the lust filled haze in her brain.

She looked at Giles, "Huh?"

"I _said_ , do you and Spike know what to do?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, me and Spike know exactly what to do." She faked her answer as she hadn't a clue what he just said, rasing her eyebrows at Spike.

"No worries Watcher, me an' the Slayer know exactly what were about, don’t we pet?" He smirked and gave her a lusty wink.

Giles looked at Buffy and then Spike.

"Quite." he said with a look of exasperation.


	65. Oz/Spike/ Arabella/ Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let battle commence!

**Oz**

The urge to run overtook the changeling as he raced through the woods in search of prey, his eyesight tinged with hues of black and white. The creature dwelling within could only feel the bloodlust rise to infinite proportions as he found nothing to kill. He stopped and howled his frustration to the moon once more.

.......

**Spike**

"So, dead boy Junior, how it going with the Buffster? I hear she's put out for you already, I always knew she was a slut!" Xander whooped with laughter as Faith pulled him along the road towards the college, his hands bound in chains Spike had found in his crypt.

Faith had given him a knowing look as he handed them to her.

"Xander! If Buffy’s getting orgasms from Spike, then that's great for her but you always told me it’s not polite to say it in public!" Anya chided.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Ahn? I was wondering when you'd come to me. I must say that you keeping your sexy little mouth shut is very unusual for you. Don't you want to suck my cock in front of all these lovely people? I wanna fuck your throat till you can’t breathe and then some more!" He leered.

Even Anya had the common sense to look around and see if Joyce or Dawn had heard them.

They'd decided it was safer to all stay together in one group, especially since Spike seemed particularly antsy about the creature out there. He didn't want to leave Joyce and Dawn alone as he knew if the werewolf got one well-placed bite on Autumns circuits, they'd be toast.

"Shut it, you poncy wanker!" Spike yelled "Faith, if you can’t keep the git in check, then for fucks sake gag him, before I kick the smirk off his ugly face!"

Willow took a scarf from her bag to tie around his mouth, she had more reason than most to keep him quiet.

"Willow you fuckin" bitch! You just don't want me to tell them all how you, mfffff!" Xander was cut off as she swiftly gagged him and Faith yanked him forward to get him moving.

"Faith, do you need to be so rough? He's not hurting anyone!" Anya bustled over and attempted to untie his restraints.

"Anya, sweetie, Xander—Well, he's not in his right mind right now. He needs to be restrained" Willow soothed, pulling her away gently as Anya began to cry at the ill treatment of her boyfriend.

"Damn right he isn't!" Spike growled.

He felt Buffy slip her fingers into his and began to calm down as she soothed him, stroking over the silver ring on his thumb.

"But I dont know what he's done that's so bad?" Anya wept as Tara drew her away, her arm around the girls shaking shoulders, "Surely it can’t be so awful?"

Giles and Willow looked at each other with wide eyes.

"It’s just better he doesn't speak love, the Witch has him under some sorta spell and its makin' him say weird shit." Spike said, wincing as Joyce heard him cuss and gave him a warning look. "Sorry Joyce" he apologised with a tight smile and a bashful nod.

"Joyce, so, you and Dawn will stay well back from the action while we attempt to take the Witch down. We'll need help from the Bot." Joyce raised an eyebrow at the choice of Giles' words. "Oh, do forgive me my dear lady, from Autumn, to help create a distraction. Only Buffy, Spike, Faith and, err, Autumn are strong enough for what she has to dish out." Giles took Joyce's hand and gulped as she blushed.

The college grounds loomed before them in the murky darkness.

"OK, we're here. Let’s get set up over there." Willow pointed to the green with a rush of breath as if attempting to calm herself.

Willow, Tara and Giles busied themselves setting up the books and magic supplies to begin the spell they hoped would work. No one really knew how it would work out as it was a spell within a spell but they had to try or they had nothing.

......

**Arabella**

The dark witch had begun to chant well before the Scooby's had arrived and felt her power build. The amulet around her neck began to glow red, revealing the source of her power. The item, she was told, had once belonged to an underworld demon called Sheron who had used it to control minions' and it had come into her possession through an extensive search of the street markets of Marrakesh. She eventually procured it from a shady street trader who had no idea what he had in his possession.

Arabella wasn't stupid, she knew her powers paled in comparison to Willows without it, but with this ancient and much coveted item, she knew she was almost unstoppable.

"Let battle commence.“ She uttered to herself as she prepared herself and began the short walk to the quad.

...........

**Buffy**

Buffy walked around helping prepare and ensuring her mom and Dawn were far enough back from the battlefield that they could be kept an eye on, while out of danger.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm worried for you. You said she beat you last time, that your skill as a Slayer weren't enough" Joyce said, hugging both of her girls close to her.

"Mom, please, it'll be fine, I have Willow and Tara, plus Spike and Faith have my back, Spike wouldn't let anything happen to me." She soothed, giving her mom one last hug and walking to where Faith had secured Xander to a large oak tree, far enough away from Joyce and Dawn, his vicious tongue couldnt be heard.

"Don’t release him, whatever he says!" Buffy warned her mom and sister.

She headed back towards the others and let out a yelp as a hand shot out and dragged her behind a tree.

"Spike what the h—!" Her protestations were silenced by a toe curling kiss.

"Hmm, I've bin wanting to do that for hours." His deep voice rumbled as he kissed her jawline, his hands sliding down to her buttocks and pulling her flush with his body with a jerk which created a wave of pleasurable flutters from her chest to her groin. His hands continued to wander up her back and over her ribs, thumbs moving to strum rock hard nipples.

"Stop that!" She uttered breathlessly.

"Make me." He challenged, dropping his head to kiss along her carotid artery, relishing in the blood frantically pulsing through her body as her heart raced. "Christ, I want you kitten, please don’t make me wait, I'm yours, you know it." He rasped, his voice thick with desire.

"Later, I promise, once the battle is done." She murmured, almost willing to give in and let him take her behind the tree.

"Gonna hold you to that sweetheart, I'm gonna make it so good you'll never wanna let me go." He said with a groan as he heard Giles calling out to them that it was time. He placed one last soft kiss on her lips before they strolled out of the undergrowth, hand in hand.

"This is neither the time nor the place for, err, whatever it was you've been doing. Can we just focus. Arabella will be here at any moment!" Giles chastised.

"All present and correct Giles, call me presento girl." Buffy said in a peppy manner which would've done Autumn proud.

"We need you to direct Autumn, should the need arise." Giles said as he loaded his crossbow. He knew the Witch was human, but was taking no chances. If she was as powerful as he believed he wouldn't allow one of their own to be harmed.

The team stood in a semi-circle surrounding Willow, a mist circling their ankles as they waited. The clock was ticking as Willow and Tara chanted the words to the spell over and over, an ethereal glow rising from the ground and surrounding the group.

Buffy clasped Spikes hand and gave it a squeeze as she eyed Faith and they both moved forward into Slayer stance, ready for whatever was to come.

A dark figure ensconced in a full length black cloak moved into the quad.

"What's with the costume drama?" Faith said through gritted teeth.

"Beats me?" Replied Buffy, distracted momentarily by the glowering vampire moving to stand at her left side. God, he was sexy when he was getting down to business, she thought lustily.

Arabella didn't say a word as she clapped her hands together.

A flash of lightening lit up the sky and a rumble the gang mistook for thunder nearly deafened them.

Then, the first shockwave hit them from behind as the grass rose and undulated in waves, knocking them off their feet.

Willow and Tara scrambled up, continuing to mutter the Latin words of the protection spell. Hurricane winds swirled around them as they fought to get to their feet.

Buffy jumped as another wave headed her way and the soil and mud beneath grew and changed into three huge demon like creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Their features were almost human but they moved slowly, but with real power and fists the size of watermelons.

"Autumn! Protect the others!" She ordered, watching the robot drop into Slayer stance, it was mildly disconcerting.

"Frickin A' B!" Faith yelled, "Something we can actually fight!"

"Come on then you fuckers! Come to Spikey!" Spike shouted, running behind them as the creatures turned and targeted him.

None of the warriors were prepared for the lasers which shot out of the mud creatures eyes.

"There's lasers?! Oh come on!" Buffy cried loudly as she ran towards them, lopping off an arm which turned to dust. "There's dust! Now dust I can deal with!" She shrieked excitedly.

One of the creatures got in a lucky swipe and knocked Spike to the ground, it moved towards him, a well-placed foot aiming for his head.

"You get off my vampire you dirtwad!" Buffy shrieked as she jumped on its back and used her sword to sever its head, falling to the ground as its body dissipated.

"Buffy look out!" Spike shouted, a hint of fear in his voice as a laser sliced the ground perilously close to Buffy’s legs.

She launched herself aside into a barrel roll and flipped herself up.

Faith was hacking at muck ridden limbs, trying to take one of the creatures legs out.

"Come on! Just die beeyatch!" She screamed, just managing to get a killing blow to the creature’s sternum and watching proudly as clumps of mud fell to the floor. The brunette Slayer turned a fraction too late at the arm of the third creature came out of nowhere, flinging her back into a tree and knocking her out.

"Faith!" Buffy shrieked at her sister Slayers prone body.

Spike grabbed her arm, "Come on love, there's no time! We need to take this other fucker down before it kills someone!"

Buffy had lost all sense of reason and ran at the creature, screaming like a banshee, and against his better judgement, Spike followed, he'd been hoping for an attack which was more in sync rather than a free for all, but waded in none the less with a roaring war cry.

The two hacked the remaining creature to dust and stood breathing hard, covered in mud and dirt.

Buffy spat a mouthful of grit onto the ground and both turned to see a fiery mass headed towards Willow and the others.

"Holy fuck! Is that a dragon?!" Spike yelled over the roaring and crackling of the beast made of flame as it snarled and spat balls of fire.

"This is such bullshit!" Buffy yelled, stamping her foot like a child having a temper tantrum, "I’m a Vampire Slayer, the chosen one. Not frickin' Saint George and the Dragon made of stuff dragons aren't frickin' made of! This is so not in the job description! No fair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so there is a Dragon, what will it take to defeat a Dragon made of fire? Read on to find out x


	66. Willow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more into the fray!

**Willow**

“Willow!" Tara screamed, "I can’t hold it back for much longer, she's too strong!"  
  
"Just hold on baby, just a little longer! I know I can beat her!" Willows eyes began to narrow, as her fury and need for vengeance rose. She really had taken all she could from the bitch and she wouldn't allow her to harm her friends. If it meant reaching within herself and using dark magic's then that would be what she would do.  
  
"Willow, she's too strong!" Giles hollered, "We need to fall back!"  
  
Anya had fled at the first sign of the fire dragon, running to Xander and burying her head in his chest. She didn't care whether he was possessed, she only cared that she had only approximately fifty or sixty years left to live and she didn't want to be hideously burned or scarred.  
  
Willow began chanting in a language Tara had never heard before. “Willow, what are you doing?" She shrilled, "Please don't do this! I don’t like it, you're scaring me!" She moved to shake Willow, attempting to stop her.

  
"You are nothing and you dare to presume to touch me!" Willow spoke in a voice that wasn't her own, a voice which was guttural, sounding almost male.  
  
Tara took a step back in shock as Willow swiped her away as if she was nothing, a sudden surge of air threw her onto her back as icy blue fire erupted from Willows chest.  
  
Willow threw her arms wide and her head back with an almighty roar as a black serpent rose above her, the trail of blue fire storming through the sky as the gigantic mystical beasts roared and tore into one another.  
  
Buffy was tending to Faith and turned as she heard Spike holler.

"Christ on a fuckin' bicycle! What the fuck's happenin' now?"   
  
Both watched the battle waged in the skies above them in awe as the herculean creations bit into each other, sending spheres of hell fire raining to the ground below.  
  
Giles picked up Tara and the both ran from Willows side back to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Oh, goddess, is Faith okay?" Tara said fishing in her bag for some medical supplies.  
  
"I think she's just cut her head when she was knocked out, with her Slayer healing she'll be OK." Buffy said, standing and watching the sky with the others. "Awesome as this is, I think we need to do something or they're gonna kill each other."  
  
"Buffy, I can’t stop Willow, she's gone somewhere else, somewhere dark." Tara beseeched.  
  
"I know it doesn't seem like it, but we'll find a way, Tara, there's always a way." Giles reassured her, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"I tried to tell you she was using too much magic!" Tara crossed her arms, angrily giving way to the tears which threatened. "This isn't only her fault, its everyone's! She needed taking in hand a long time ago and this is the outcome of her having free reign to do as she pleased! I, for one, can’t stand here and watch this like it’s some goddam fireworks display on the fourth of July!" She shouldered her bag and ran back to Dawn, Anya and Joyce.  
  
Autumn stood alongside Willow like a sentry, waiting and watching. She hadn't been ordered to move and she stayed to protect Willow.  
  
By the time the battle intensified the sky had blackened to the colour of tar, flashes of fork lightening hit the ground around the two witches and the creatures were crying out in pain as they ripped chunks from each other, sending sprays of flickering sparks to the ground.  
  
Each witch screamed in pain as if they felt every bite, every scratch, tear and laceration within their own bodies.  
  
All of the girls had moved closer to watch, all crying, bar Faith and Buffy, all begging Buffy to do something.  
  
Spike was the voice of reason, "Love you can’t risk yourself, I can’t see how anyone can stop this soddin' stupidity without getting’ themselves killed." Spike said, standing in front of Buffy, clutching her upper arms as if he was afraid she was going to bolt into the centre of the clash.  
  
No one noticed Dawn beginning to pace behind the group, her face scrunched up in near hysteria at what was happening with Willow. Tara was rocking on the ground, her hands around her knees as she sobbed and Joyce tried to comfort her.  
  
The battle was reaching a crescendo and each witch was roaring in pain.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn get back here right now!" Spike roared, the first to notice what was happening.  
  
Even with vampiric speed he couldn't make it to her before she ran in between the two witches.  
  
"That's enough!" She screamed shrilly, "That's enooooouuuugghh!" Her shriek almost deafening everyone, hitting a note that only dogs could hear.  
  
A flash of green light hummed inches above the ground, decimating the magical creatures in a sonic boom knocked Spike off his feet.  
  
All looked to the sky as raining ash floated down, turning into flower petals as it softly floated to the ground.  
  
Arabella and Willow glared at each other, Willows anger turning to a grin as she moved to look at Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie, what was that? It was so, so cool!" She stood in front of the young girl, eager to know which spell she'd conjured which was able to defeat two powerful witches.  
  
"I-I don’t know, I was angry, so damn angry with you both I just, it just, just kinda happened," Dawn responded, "I just needed you to stop, you could've killed each other!"  
  
Spike rushed forward and hugged Dawn, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"   
  
"Spike, you're dead, remember?" Dawn giggled.  
  
"That aside, I'll rip you into tiny little pieces if you do anything like that again, you stupid bint!" He said, his smile belying his words.  
  
Joyce and Buffy raced forward hugging Dawn "What was that?!" Buffy enquired as she squeezed her sister tightly.  
  
They were interrupted as Arabella strode forward indignantly "This isn't over you know! Just because this little bitch has found some way to stop the battle, it doesn't mean you've won the war!"  
  
"Please just stop!" Dawn yelled "There must be some way to sort this out without killing each other! What has Willow done that's so bad? Why won't you tell us what she's done to hurt you?!"  
  
"If she doesn't know then I'm not telling her, she should think long and hard about it!" Arabella said indignantly, crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
"I promise you, I really don't know! Why keep asking? I told you the truth the first time you asked!" Willow said in exasperation.  
  
"You ruined my chance to get into University in England by leaving my Wicca group! When you left they all followed!" Arabella informed her.  
  
Willow stood, gobsmacked, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to take it all in.  
  
"You're telling me you put us through all of this just over a grudge because she left your group!" Buffy said fiercely, "You could've frickin' killed us! Do you have any idea what you've done! My mom is beside herself with worry and my best friend has said such horrible things to us I’m not sure we can recover from it! Is this how you treat humans? You tell me how you'd like to be treated like this you stupid bitch!"   
  
Buffy’s face was inches away Arabella’s, her teeth bared as she continued "If you weren't human I would kill you for pulling this crap!"   
  
Buffy turned away and called back to the others "Come on, were going home!"  
  
Buffy had underestimated Arabella by thinking she had ended it by simply walking away.  
  
As Willow turned her back, Arabella began muttering incantations and her hands became globes of fire.

A grey figure flew past the group running urgently into the fray.  
  
"You think you can walk away from me Willow Rosenberg? You thought—"

Arabella was cut off by a keening howl to their right. Something was coming and it was coming at a speed that left little time to escape.  
  
Arabella was so caught up in her retribution she didn't hear the creature as it bounded through the undergrowth, its sights set on her.  
  
"Move, now!" Spike shouted, herding them behind him as best he could as they began to sprint across the grass.  
  
The werewolf sprang at Arabella, knocking her to the ground as his jaws went for her throat. The first snap at her throat caught the amulet in his teeth and he shook his head to fling it free with a snarl. The wolf lifted his head to rip Arabella’s throat out as Giles fumbled to load his crossbow, his heart pounding in panic. The bolt finally locked and he let the arrow fly, it hit Oz in the shoulder and he let out a yelping whine as he fell to the floor beside the witch.  
  
"My amulet! Where's my amulet?” Arabella cried, ignoring what had just occurred and scrabbling around the grass searching for it desperately.  
  
"Is this what you're lookin' for pet?" Spike said swirling the amulet around his finger, his scarred eyebrow raised.  
  
"That's mine, give it back!" Arabella demanded.  
  
"Feels right powerful it does, think I'll be holdin' on to this, delivering it into safe hands." He stood to his full height with a malevolent look on his face, "You see, little girl, I think this is the source o' your power. I don’t think you could do more than float a feather without it." He turned and threw the amulet to Giles who caught it with his shaky right hand.  
  
"Don't know wot that is Rupes, but it needs to be somewhere she is not." Spike said pointing to Arabella.  
  
A now totally naked human, injured, Oz groaned in pain as he attempted to pull the arrow from his arm. Joyce and Tara tended to him, covering his modesty with a cloak offered sheepishly by Arabella. As soon as she realised she'd been bested she began to try help.  
  
"I hope you realise what you've done young lady! My daughter is injured and this poor boy has been shot because of you!" Joyce said harshly, looking back to Willow, who winced and set her eyes on the ground.  
  
Giles reiterated Joyce's scolding, "Joyce is right, you both need taking in hand. This is not a game! People have been hurt because of both of your actions. I want to speak with a coven I know who are based in England, Berkshire to be exact. I'd like you both to go of your own free will but if necessary I will take steps to ensure this ends now and your powers are bound!"  
  
"But Giles!" Willow whined, "I was helping us win!"   
  
"There are no winners here, only losers can’t you see that? There are no winners because you two brought danger and destruction down on us over a simple playground tiff! I'm sorely disappointed in how you've dealt with this Willow, Tara is right, you're out of control!"

Willow narrowed her eyes at her lover. "You betrayed me."  
  
"It's true sweetie, you've been out of control for some time and I'm afraid for you, afraid you'll go too far and hurt someone badly. If you think I've betrayed you then I can’t be with you when you're like this, I'm sorry." Tara turned to leave, her mind made up.  
  
"Please don’t go baby, I love you, please, please" Willow sobbed, her hand reaching out to Tara. "Please at least wait to make that decision until I come back from England, I promise I can do better." Willow cried out, clamouring for Tara's hand.  
  
Arabella looked ashamed and looked to her feet. "I got so wrapped up in what Willow did I really fucked up. I've gone too far, I know that. I'll go to England, I'll do whatever I have to, please just don't remove my powers." Arabella begged, sinking to her knees.  
  
"OK, people, there'll be time to discuss all this but please can we get home and end this spell so I can have a nice relaxing bath. Dawn and Oz will need to go to the ER and I'll still have patrol tonight before bed." Buffy said grumpily, not at all happy with the turn of events.  
  
As they moved to leave Spike caught Buffy’s wrist and pulled her into a tight hug, "You alright baby?" He muttered into her hair.  
  
"Always when I'm with you." She murmured dreamily as she breathed in his scent and felt the way his arms felt wrapped around her.  
  
"Me too, sweetheart, me too." He gave her earlobe a playful nip and turning her towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So neither Willow and Arabella have come up trumps and now they all know why all this has happened they're mightily pissed off!  
> The next chapter is the penultimate chapter.


	67. Xander/ Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end, one last chapter to follow sadly. I'm mainly tying up lose ends here but don't head off just yet as we have the final Spuffy chapter to follow. Plus, this chapter is pretty funny, if I say so myself ;)

**Xander**

Xander woke with a snort. Finding himself on Buffy’s moms sofa was new, as last he remembered he'd been asleep in his own bed. "What time is it?" He yawned staring at the anxious faces of his friends, "Did I miss anything?"

He looked to Arabella who was sitting uncomfortably on a chair from the dining room, wringing her hands, and then to Anya believing Anya thought he'd been up to no good with the girl he recognized from the night out at the Bronze.

"Ahn, I didn't, I wouldn't!" He sat up quickly, unsure why the girl was even there.

Anya smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I’m glad you're okay. I'll be here after if there's anything you want to tell me."

"After what? Ahn?" He watched her walk away towards the kitchen, taking the weird blonde woman he'd met with her.

Willow was exhausted and sat in the easy chair with a cool washcloth over her eyes, her neck resting on a pillow. 

Joyce had been more than sympathetic to everyone and had cooked pancakes with bacon and maple syrup, with Autumns assistance, of course. She was happier once they'd had Dawns arm looked at. It wasn't broken, just badly sprained.

Oz had remained in the hospital and everyone had promised to visit him first thing in the morning. He'd been assured he'd done nothing wrong and seemed to accept that without question in his usual calm and collected way.

"The stuff for the forgetting spell is ready." Tara said without meeting Willows eye as the red head lifted the cloth, ready to take part in one final, controlled, spell.

Willow nodded and the others drifted off to the kitchen to eat, leaving Willow, Tara and Giles in the lounge.

Tara had demanded that certain people retained their memory of what had happened, and that they would need to talk with Xander before the spell was undertaken.

"Xander," Giles began, "This will be difficult for you to understand as you have no memory of what happened you spoke with us but you gave us an awful fright." He said, adjusting his tie and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"I’m sorry, whatever it was that I did, I would never hurt my friends for the world." Xander said in a confused state, his eyes darting back and forth over the three.

"You said some things which scared me Xander, you said you wanted to m-make love to me and Willow at the same time. I can’t repeat the other things, I just c-can’t." Tara stuttered, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"Holy smokes! I'm sorry Tara, you know I would never—" He said nervously, quickly gaining the gist of what had happened now he was back in the real world.

"I-I need to know that you don't go around thinking those thoughts every day, that I don't have to be afraid of you." Tara said sadly, barely able to look at him.

"Oh, no, no, no! You're telling me I said some things out loud? They're nothing more than a male fantasy, something I would never tell anyone! I would never, push anything on you girls, you're my friends! Please forgive me! I love you both." He turned to Willow "Will, you understand, you're my best friend, you've known me forever, I'm no deviant!" Tears filled his eyes as his boyish face crumpled, his brow furrowing, "What else did I do?" He asked rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to stem his tears manfully.

Willow opened her mouth and closed it again when Giles touched her arm.

"If you girls are happy with that reply I think we can leave it here." He said, satisfied with Xanders response, there was no need for a play by play of what had occurred. Giles hoped Willow could eventually be honest with Tara but he knew the pairs relationship was on very thin ice as it was. They had already agreed Xander would be part of the forgetting spell and the only ones who would be allowed to retain the memory of that night would be Willow, Arabella, Tara, Buffy, Faith and Spike.

Spike had demanded he wouldn't be part of any further mojo and it was felt that the others had their own reasons for the need to remember. 

Willow had agreed to wipe Autumns memory as it wouldn't do for her to slip up at some point about the events. It was agreed that Dawn especially should not know the power she held and that Oz should not be made to feel he'd been a threat to his friends. Oz's assistance had been paramount in ending the battle and they wouldn't have him think otherwise.

Willow, Giles and Tara retired to Buffy’s room to complete the spell and return them all to some form of normality.

Joyce watched her youngest, Anya and Arabella chatter in the kitchen as they ate the pancakes with gusto, all starving.

Looking at Arabella she saw a young, scared and not very confident girl who needed nurturing, not the malevolent witch they'd encountered.

"I must say, when I saw that dragon I almost pee'd my pants!" Dawn said between mouthful's.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Arabella exclaimed.

"Oh my, I thought we'd be burned alive, I was so worried for Buf—" Joyce began.

The air changed and the girls looked at each other in confusion.

Arabella understood what had happened but kept her mouth shut.

Joyce couldn't remember what she'd been about to say and so said "Eat up, there's plenty more where that came from." Wondering why she was cooking pancakes at two thirty in the morning.

.......

Buffy, Spike and Faith were in the dining room questioning the man from the council.

"She said and I repeat, tell us who sent you, you back stabbin' wanker!" Spike said baring his fangs.

The man didn't know who to be more afraid of, the two Slayers or Buffy's pet Master Vampire.

"I can’t tell, its more than my life’s worth!" He moaned as Faith gave him another punch to the jaw.

The light dimmed in his eyes as the spell took hold.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" The council scout asked, looking around and testing his restraints as if he had no clue why he was there.

"Crap! Now we'll never know! I told Willow not to do the spell until he'd told us everything!" The frustrated blonde Slayer pointed out.

"S' all bollocks anyway, he wouldn't have told, the council of wankers probably train them in interrogation techniques." Spike said, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"He would've sung like a frickin' canary if you'd let me take him down to the basement for a while." Faith grinned as she undid his restraints, "I've always wanted to try waterboarding."

The guy looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"You're free to go." Buffy said, safe in the knowledge he wouldn't remember why he was there, "Thanks for fixing the sink." She lied, handing him fifty bucks.

"Err, thanks?" The guy stood on shaky legs.

"Oh, and mate," Spike dropped into game face, "Safe journey home." His fangs glinted as he spoke.

The man ran to the front door with a look of terror on his face, yanking on the door handle as he'd forgotten to turn it in his panic.

"No, no, please!" He begged as Spike strode towards him and turned the handle the right way.

"No flease, let me." Spike said politely, his fangs causing the usual speech impediment.

The door flung open and the man ran screaming into the night.

"Somfing I said?" Spike said before dropping out of game face as Faith and Buffy dissolved into giggles.

........

**Harmony**

Harmony was loitering outside the house on Revello drive. She wasn't sure why she was there but she knew she was incredibly lonely and however the Slayer had treated her in the past she wasn't sure whether it was just better to get it over with and just let Buffy dust her.

She watched as a man ran screaming from the house and nearly lost her nerve but found herself gently tapping on the door. The door opened and she was faced with not one but two Slayers and her ex.

"Harmony? What in the hell are you doing knocking at my mom's door? I should stake you just for being here!" Buffy felt around in her pants and came up stakeless.

"Please don’t! Spike tell them I mean no harm." She whined, her eyes wide with fear.

Spike knew why she was there and chuckled to himself.

He looked to Faith and they both suppressed their laughter at the word he'd written on her head in sharpie.

"Harm, why don't you explain yourself? I'm guessin' you want to take the Slayer to Paris? Or maybe the Greek island of Lesbos?" He pawed his hand and walked off into the kitchen for some pancakes or blood, he'd be happy with whatever he could get.

Buffy watched as Harmony ogled his butt. "Never mind him, why are you here?" Buffy inquired, beginning to lose the will to live herself.

"I-I'm not sure why I would come to the Slayers home, I'm just here." Harmony said sadly, looking at her fingers anxiously.

Buffy took out her phone and checked the sent messages. She nodded, it all made sense now.

"I'll see you guys in a minute." Buffy said, closing the door behind her and stepping out onto the porch alone with her ex-schoolmate.

"So?" Buffy said, wrapping her arms around herself in the chill of the night air.

"We were kinda, sorta friends once weren't we? I hate this life, nobody wants me. Spike tolerated me but he left me cause he couldn't stand my yammering, hey, what is yammering anyway? Then I had minions and they never respected me and I'm sorry about your sister. I'm just nothing!" She gushed, talking ninety to the dozen in the way Buffy always remembered her doing in high school.

"Harm—Harmony! Why are you here?" Buffy tried to interrupt her flow. She remembered the many reasons why she'd wanted to dust her before, even without the evil vamp stuff she'd done.

"I knew my blondie bear wanted you, even when he was with me, he always wanted to play these games—"

"Harmony, please, I beg you, just tell me!" Buffy was on the verge of going back inside to get a stake.

"I'm so lonely, no one wants me and since Spike left everyone's afraid of me, they think where I am Spikes not far away. It makes getting with a vamp harder than ever! I don’t want to live like this anymore and I thought, if I came to you of my own free will, you'd do it quick, you'd be kind cause of us going to high school together." She let out a woeful cry as bloody tears streaked her face.

Buffy pondered the situation for a moment. "Lord help me! OK, I'll make a call and see if I can get you a place with someone. If you let me down, you're gonna feel the sharp end of my stake!" Buffy said irritably. She pulled out her phone and waited as it rang.

"Hello Buffy, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon" Angel said, sounding quite excited, for him.

"I’m still wicked mad at you, but I have something you can do to make me feel a little less stake happy around you." Buffy replied, scornfully.

"Name it, you know I'm sorry about the Bot—"

"Autumn."

"What? You're not making sense."

"Her name is Autumn! Oh, never mind!  Look I have a vamp who wants to make more of her un-life."

"Oookay?"

"You need an assistant."

"I do?" He sounded doubtful.

Harmony began jumping around and trying to kiss Buffy as she slapped her away.

"Yes, you're a big shot now, you need Harmony, she makes great coffee and she's a real people person. She's also agreed not to feed on humans. It'll be pigs blood all the way." Buffy looked Harmony pointedly.

Harmony stopped jumping and pouted before saying, "I never agreed to stop eating humans!"

Buffy used her forefinger to draw across her throat and then moved to waggle her fingers like dust was floating down.

Harmony got it and began bouncing up and down "I love pigs blood, yay!"

"No! Buffy please, not Harmony!" He whined.

"Do this and I'll trust you again." Buffy said, sporting an evil smirk.

"Oh, OK." Angel replied cheerlessly.

"Just one last thing, Spike and I are a couple now." Buffy told him gleefully.

"W-what?" Angel spluttered.

"Harmony will start work at nine sharp tomorrow and I'm sending you something in the post to go in the vault."

"But Bu—"

"Bye Angel!" She interrupted, snapping her phone shut.

"Oh, my god! Buffy you're the best!" Harmony shrieked as she ran off to get herself prepared for LA.

Buffy laughed as she read 'Kick me' written on the back of Harmony's dress and called out, "Don't make me have to stake you!" As the blonde bimbo ran out of sight.

"Only in Sunnydale." She smiled to herself as she headed back to the house and her waiting vampire’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that bit with Harmony, she's such a great character to write.  
> There's one more chapter to go and I promise sweetness and smut to end this crazy story x


	68. Spuffy Goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, well its the final chapter on what has been a thoroughly enjoyable story to write. I thank you so much for your reviews and kudos. Please dont worry about reaching out to me at a later date about this fic, I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Keep an eye out for my other fics. You can also find my other 40 fics over on Elysian Fields under my usual name -Carrie-Ann-

**Spike**

He felt a little giddy as he waited for her behind the front door with great pleasure as he overheard what Buffy had done for his ex-squeeze and how she'd royally fucked his grandsire over.  He was elated, especially when she'd outed them as a couple to the giant forehead.

He curled an arm around his girl as she closed the door, bending her back across it like a movie star in a cinematic screen kiss.

"You," he planted a kiss on her lips "are too kind for your own good." He murmured, moving his lips along the column of her neck, relishing the way she shuddered beneath him.

"I don't think Angel will see it that way." She muttered.

"Peaches will have his hands full with Harm, no doubt about it." He said swinging her up, flush with his hard body.

"I need to say goodnight to mom and then are we're heading to your crypt. I think any vamp action will have already happened hours ago, if at all, things spread quickly on the vamp-vine." She said in an attempt to get out of patrolling.

"This vamp action hasn't happened yet." He cooed, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip and nipping it for good measure.

"Much as I don't want to spoil what is gonna clearly be a night of fun B, I gotta bail. Need to find somewhere to crash before I curl up on your mom's sofa." Faith interrupted with a yawn.

Giles placed his hand on Faiths shoulder, "I think you've proved you are trustworthy enough to _crash_ at mine tonight Faith and anyway I'd like to discuss the fact you may need some guidance to bring you back into the fold, not with the council but with me as perhaps a life coach, if you will?"

Faith wouldn't ever admit it but it sounded like the best idea, she knew she needed to get back on the straight and narrow.

"Show me the way to go home Giles." She said with a wink at Buffy.

Giles bid them goodnight and passed through the front door.

Buffy caught Faiths arm and hissed, "Don’t fuck him, and if you do don't break his heart." Buffy warned.

"Not makin' any promises, B, but I do intend to hang around." Faith said, placing her hand on the door. "And anyway, if I do, it'll be the best he's ever had, you know it." She rolled her hips and winked before closing the door behind her.

"She, so, will." Buffy said, walking away to say goodbye to her mom.

"You know it." Spike chuckled, repeating Faiths words as he followed his Slayer.

....................

**Spuffy**

Buffy scuffed her feet on the pavement as Spike had insisted on going into the all-night store before they headed back to his crypt.

It was almost sunrise, she was getting worried they might not make it back in time and Spike would be Mr Pile of Dust.

"Stupid vampire." She muttered as she watched him through the window, strolling about, smelling fruit and vegetables like it was something he did every day.

He came out with several bags in his arms and slapped her hands away when she tried to peek inside.

"Just necessities." He said when she tried to question him.

"I have all I need here." She replied, dropping a kiss on his lips, leaving his tongue poking out as she withdrew, his attempt to deepen the kiss, left hanging.

"You are just a bloody tease, Slayer." He growled.

"Says the vampire who implies he smells everything about me while his own cock is rock hard as he fights. Didn't you think I noticed? You don't need to be a vampire to see the blatantly obvious, Spike, so who's the tease?"

"I saw you glance a few times, but who's not hard when there out to kill a pretty bird?"

"You never said I was pretty before?" She said shyly, capturing an apple as it rolled out of the bag he was holding.

"That's because you're not." he replied.

She jolted, finally afraid he had managed to gain the upper hand and break her heart rather than kill her. 'Note to self, don't fish for compliments from your arch nemesis'

"Oi, none of that, pet." He said as he saw her lower lip wobble. He dumped the bags on the sidewalk and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You are a beautiful, wondrous creature, not plain enough to be described as merely pretty."

Buffy blushed, no one had ever said she was beautiful, not in the way he just had, but she couldn't help but let out a sleepy yawn, "I’m sorry, it’s been a long day."

He gave her a look of adoration, he loved all of her human traits, they fascinated him. "There's somethin' in the way you move pet, such grace, Christ, I'll be simperin' like a lapdog if we don't get back. Hop on little mama." He indicated towards his back before picking up the bags. He'd seen how she was almost dead on her feet.

"What? No! I couldn't." She said coyly, attempting to walk ahead, determined to get there under her own steam.

"If someone offers you a piggyback, love, you damn well take it." He snorted with laughter as he lowered himself before her.

She couldnt help but stare at his seriously sexy ass.

Suddenly serious he said softly, "Can’t I offer my lady a ride home when she's tired? S' alright to be yourself with me princess, I don’t see it as a weakness, it's more of a privilege." His eyes were darkest blue as he perused the legs he hoped she'd wrap around his back.

"Oh, OK." She giggled as she jumped up and locked her legs around his waist.

Buffy spent the rest of the walk home with her cheek laid against the leather of Spikes duster, inhaling all of the scents which were purely him with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Were here sweet." He said, kicking the door to his crypt open and lowering a sleepy Buffy to the floor. As much as he hated to admit it, his girl for fit for nothing but her bed.

She looked up, suddenly feeling awkward. She didn't want to go back on a promise but she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Right you, I'm gonna make you some cocoa and you missy are going to go to bed and get some rest." He said softly, touching her cheek with his fingertips.

"But Spike I—"

"No arguments, kitten, you need to sleep." He swung her into his arms and jumped down the space into the room below. He noted it still smelled of their mixed pheromones from their earlier tryst. He felt his cock twitch at the memory of her lips around him and her warm, inviting mouth.

He swallowed as he placed her reverently upon his bed, never expecting he'd ever have the opportunity to do something as simple and normal as that with her.

She sighed and lay her head back on the plump pillows. "Mmm, soft, squishy and comfy." She mumbled as Spike set about lighting some candles.

He chuckled as he searched through his drawers for a clean t-shirt, "Here, love, you get changed and jump into bed and I'll be back with your cocoa." He kissed her forehead.

By the time he returned she was fast asleep with the covers pulled over her head. He smiled before sliding on top of the covers next to her, placing his arm around her waist protectively and joining her in a deep slumber.

......

Buffy woke with a start. Her eyes flew open and it took a moment for her to realise where she was. Her vampire lay beside her on the bed, naked from the waist up and above the covers. She remembered putting on his tee and crawling into bed wearing just that and a white lace thong. She felt exposed, while being totally covered. It had been a long time since she'd been this close to a naked man, vampire or otherwise and her nipples blossomed from soft mounds into hardened peaks as a rush of desire overtook her. In the paling candlelight her hand drifted to rove over the peaks and valleys of his chiselled chest.

He breathed evenly, even in his sleep and she felt a rumbling in his diaphragm something almost like a contented purr. She smiled, it was—cute. Things had been so hot and heavy with them earlier that day she wasn't even sure how they'd been able to control themselves and just sleep like they had. This was nice and almost what a normal couple might do, curled up together, sleeping without a care in the world.

They'd fallen asleep without patrolling and that meant double duty tonight. She pushed that thought aside and moved her fingers to caress his angelic face, he had a boyish beauty about him as he slept. She took the opportunity to run her fingers over the scar on his eyebrow and leaned forwards to place a simple kiss on his mouth, on the plump bottom lip which begged to be nipped and suckled upon.

Spike stopped breathing as she continued her ministrations, waiting to see what she'd do next.

She moved her hand to the hard muscle of his lower stomach and wasn't surprised to see his jeans tenting as she brushed the fine hairs of his abdomen, flattening her hand and pushing it along his skin and back to his chest. She'd never really had the chance to really inspect the finer points of the male form, until now, and although Spike was awake, he was happy to let her play, to touch him and learn his body as he hoped she would allow him to do.

She felt a little bashful as she lowered her head and touched the tip of her tongue to his flat nipple, smiling as the tiny tip hardened. She heard him gasp and then let out a whimper.

"Now what's a lil' Slayer like you doin' awake at this time, hmm?" His voice gravelly from sleep as he raised an eyebrow.

"I woke up, I was just—" She couldn't finish, couldn't tell him what she'd been doing, it was too embarrassing.

"Jus' doin' wot love? Touching the goodies while a man’s sleepin?"

She giggled.

He smiled "So, what's the verdict?" He said sliding his hand down his chest to his belt buckle like he had a million times in the past while taunting her with his sexuality.

"Um, you'll do," she grinned impishly.

"I'll give you 'You'll do' missy!" He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back.

"Now, what to do with you now I've caught you?" He wondered aloud.

The tension between them was palpable.

He watched her hazel and jade eyes sparkle as her pupils dilated, her chest rising and falling with rapid breaths. The moments ticket away, he wanted to make the move but he suddenly felt nervous. He'd wanted her for so long he was worried he'd do the wrong thing and fuck it up. He wanted this to be perfect.

Buffy could see he was going through some kind of internal struggle. "Kiss me," she whispered, reaching to cup his cheek "Please."

Spike was no longer incapacitated, if there was one thing he knew it was that he was a great and selfless lover and he was going to make her scream until her voice gave out. This wasn't the time to be a chicken shit.

Lowering his lips he moved to a centimetre away from her lips before murmuring, "God, I want you so much." Before kissing her with all the burning passion he had stored up in those months, maybe years since he first realised he loved her.

His girl let out the sweetest moan into his mouth as he plunged his tongue to meet hers, each taste like heaven as they undulated together.

Buffy pulled the bed cover away, shuddering as she felt his jean clad legs between her bare thighs. This was only the beginning and she felt she might cum if he just moved against her in the right way. She mewled as he almost read her mind and stroked his hard length against her heated core. She shivered with a mini orgasm as he moved against her, her breath increasing as she grasped at the curls at the nape of his neck. Releasing herself from his lips to breathe, she moaned as he moved his hands up her torso, pushing up the t-shirt and reaching her breasts, his thumbs caressing them as he squeezed them gently in his palms.

"Fuck, you're so hot baby, burnin' me like the bloody sun, you are." His head sank down to taste the rosy tip and she took in a large gasp of air as the seam of his jeans nudged her clit through her panties and his talented tongue swirled around her nipple.

"Oh, god, Spike, I'm so close—oh!"

"Hush now pet, I've got you." He mumbled, moving his fingers to the seam of her thong, sliding two fingers into her velvety heat, his thumb moving to circle her clit. He moved back to suckle on her nipple, his head cocked watching her as she began to peak. It was probably one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced, the Slayer writhing under him, her legs wrapped around him and her head thrown back, moaning and calling out his name.

"Spike, don't stop, please, baby, don’t stop!"

He gave a sharp suckle on her nipple as he gave her clit one last twist and she shattered before him, her back arched in ecstasy, panting rapidly as she clenched around his fingers. He didn't give her time to recover and pulled his zipper on his jeans, she tried to help him remove them and caught the skin of her finger in the metal teeth, "Yeeouch!" She cried out, swiftly woken from a lust filled haze.

"Oh, Christ! I'm sorry love! Let me see." A small drop of blood oozed from the tip of her finger and Spike stiffened, his nostrils flaring and his eyes flashing gold as he battled to control his demon.

Buffy moved at knelt before him, sensing his conflict. Tentatively, she offered him her finger.

He shook his head "No, love, don’t." He growled.

Ignoring him, she smeared a little blood on his lower lip causing him to shift into game face.

He grasped her shoulders tightly and she moved her finger into his mouth. He closed his lips and sucked causing tingles to spread down her spine and warmth build within her core. Even in game face she could see the look of pure ecstasy cross his features.

"If I'm gonna be with you I want to know all of you." She said, whimpering as his small teeth nipped at her finger. It took a few moments for Spike to beat the demon down, he sealed the wound and pushed Buffy back onto the bed.

"I love you," he said as she pulled his jeans down with her toes "I love you so much it hurts sweetheart," he uttered, breathing her in as he felt the effects of her exquisite blood searing through his body. "Let me in, my sweet love, let me make love to you." The poet in him requested.

"Please Spike, I need you." She hissed as his bulbous tip stretched her deliciously at her entrance.

He waited a moment before sliding his full, thick length inside her to the hilt. "Fuck Buffy, you're perfect, so bloody perfect" he gasped, his voice thick with his hunger for her.

"Oh, my god, Spike!" She cried out as he began to rock them, hips swivelling and touching sensitive spots inside her she'd never known she had.

He buried his head in her hair, moving to swipe his tongue along the column of her neck, tasting her as he ploughed into her with everything he had. He swung her up and onto his lap, hands grasping her ass as she held onto his neck, the friction as their bodies moved together all too much for Buffy, causing her to build quickly to a crescendo with the very feel of him surrounding her, within her.

He felt her begin to throb around his cock. "Fuck baby, cum with me, I wanna feel you, oh, shit you feel so good baby." He babbled.

She looked into his eyes as she reached her peak, they were black from arousal with the barest hint of blue. "Oh, god, I love you, I'm gonna, oh don't—don’t stop" She begged.

He watched her soar and crest, screaming his name and followed her with his own powerful orgasm, cumming with a mighty roar.

Buffy was breathing like she'd run a marathon and was covered in a light sheen of sweat over her golden skin, flushed and gorgeous.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and you love me. I feel like the luckiest man on earth." He laid his head on her breast listening to her heartbeat begin to slow.

"No," Buffy said, cupping his face in both of her hands, " _I'm_ the lucky one."

………

**Quentin Travers**

At the Council offices in London Quentin Travers had been filled in on the occurrences in Sunnydale. No-one had actually seen what had happened, but somehow the young witch in Buffy’s group had covered it all up with a forgetting spell.

The Council had protection spells in place and Willows spell hadn’t been able to reach him, thankfully.

"The Slayer has escaped us this time, but I won’t forget, I'll never forget!" Quentin said, closing Buffy’s file with a slam.


End file.
